Discouraged
by Target22
Summary: The war, the product of Link's failure, has begun. Without any guarantee of success Link must gamble the lives of his countrymen in an all-out war against Ganondorf and his legions. Despite the weight of his friends' lives on the boy's shoulders, Link stands undaunted by the power of his enemy. His friends find strength in their hero's courage, but courage does not suit the weakly.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**2nd Draft**

* * *

Saria stretched her arms above her head, clearly enjoying every second of the sunshine. Link sighed.

"I wish I could be as satisfied as you," he said. The perpetual perfectness of the life the Kokiri's led had been agitating him more and more of late. Saria took in a large breath through her nose then exhaled out her mouth.

"The glory of the day will only last until nightfall," she said. Then she giggled as if she found Link's agitation cute. Link sat up on the grass next to his friend, but did not say anything. Every day was sunshine. Even the nights were perfect, warm with a slight breeze that brought clean air to their small valley in the woods. Small as it was, this was their entire world.

"She means," Saria's fairy piped in, Link had forgotten her name. "This will not last forever. Enjoy it while you can."

Link nodded to the wise fairy but he could not rid himself of what now felt like an itch. He was the youngest Kokiri by far, only ten years old and already he felt he had outgrown the village. He could not fathom how someone as old as Saria or Mido could be happy here. Not that he would consider Mido an incredibly happy person.

The overly serious boy turned, distracted by the sound he heard from his friend. He grinned pleasantly when he saw Saria had her ocarina out. She played her favorite tune, an original piece she had composed herself.

Suddenly Link felt foolish. Saria's friendship and company were what he prized most in his life. And here he was taking it for granted. Lying back down into the grass Link cleared his mind and listened to the melody.

* * *

"Oh, you're leaving . . ."

Link stopped in his tracks. Slowly he turned and saw his best friend. Immediately he could see her cheerful demeanor was gone.

"I knew . . . that you would leave the forest. . . someday Link." Tears gathered underneath her eyes.

"I didn't kill The Great Deku Tree," Link said. He was having trouble holding her gaze.

"I know," Saria said.

"Mido blames me. He'll have the village at my throat before the sun sets." A lump was beginning to form and words were becoming difficult.

"You aren't like us Link."

Link felt his heart drop. He had always wanted to leave, it's true, but not at the cost of his best friend. Or the life of the Great Deku Tree.

Saria looked at the hilt of the Kokiri Blade, protruding over his left shoulder, and forced a smile. "You look like a real hero."

Link opened his mouth to say something but words would not appear. Saria reached into her purse then held her hands out to Link. "I want you to have this." In her delicate hands was her ocarina, her most beloved possession.

"Saria I . . ."

"Shhhh," Saria placed the hand-carved instrument in his hands and closed his fingers around it. "Take good care of it, and think about me when you play."

Link could hear his heart beat in his ears. Saria gazed at him with some meaning that was lost. He wanted to stay, embrace her, lay in the field and listen to her play her ocarina one more time. Facing Ghoma had been enough excitement to compensate for the past ten years. He was about to say as much when Navi slipped out from under his hat. He could hear her buzzing behind his head. She was anxious to leave. Anxious to follow the Great Deku Tree's dying instructions.

Embarrassed, angry, and confused, Link tucked the ocarina into his pack, took two steps back, then turned around silently and fled Kokiri Village.


	2. Chapter 2: Second Failure

**3rd Draft**

* * *

"Fairy boy is back!" Malon announced after seeing Link through the gate. Link smiled at the nickname.

"My whole life I was 'the boy without a fairy' and now you're part of my description," Link said to Navi. Even Zelda's vision had described Link as a simple green light from the forest but it was sure to include the fairy in detail.

Navi weaved through the air happily. It was good to see her in such a pleasant mood. Their quest was coming to an end. She had fulfilled The Great Deku Tree's wish.

The gate swung open and a bouncing Malon and bleary eyed Talon greeted Link.

"How are you, lad?" Talon asked after yawning. No doubt he had just woken up even though it was well into the afternoon.

"I'm well, sir. I hope I'm not disturbing you," Link said.

"Oh, don't mind Father," Malon said, grabbing Link's hand and pulling him in. "You couldn't well stay out at night and it's much too late to head for the city. Come in come in come in!" The petite girl almost yanked Link off his feet. "Epona has grown so much since you left!" Malon practically dragged Link passed the stables and houses towards the chorale.

For the slightest moment Link considered telling Malon exactly how tired he was but he stopped himself. Compared to the things he had so recently seen and experienced, watching Epona with Malon would be great.

"I plan to start breaking her in with a saddle tomorrow! We'll do it together." Link knew it wasn't a request, or even a question, but he would have to decline all the same. He was anxious to deliver his cargo to Zelda and be done with all this responsibility.

The two spent the rest of the dwindling sunlight grooming, feeding, and running around with Epona. Before they put the fiery filly in her stable Malon made sure to sing her the lullaby she loved. At Malon's insisting, Link played it on his ocarina while Malon sang.

"Tell me Link, where have you been these past months?" Malon asked with a sweet smile. "You look . . . different." She and Talon had been kind enough to invite Link in for dinner and offer him a room for the night. Ingo had grumbled unintelligibly when he saw the guest and barked that he was going to finish cleaning the stables.

"Well. . ." Link trailed off. He wasn't sure what to say. The past months had been intense. After defeating Ghoma and leaving Kokiri Village, Link's adventure had only gotten more challenging. After meeting Malon in Castle Town, Link had met the Princess and her mysterious bodyguard, Impa. The princess had asked Link to retrieve the other two precious Hylian Jewels and after being convinced it was what the Great Deku wanted, had accepted the quest. His first stop had been Death Mountain. Too well he remembered King Dodongo and the weeks he spent with the Gorons. He could still feel the heat on his face from the flames and lava. And then the smell of Lord Jabu Jabu's stomach and his time spent with the Zoras. Link knew he had done more growing and learning in the past few months than he had done in his entire life in his small home village.

As for his appearance he knew he had grown taller but that was not even the most discernible change. The gift of strength from King Darunia had altered his muscular system, and the scale from Princess Ruto had done something to his blood and lungs. Scars were already forming from clashes with lizardfo, skultelas, and stulfo. Luckily his tunic hid the worst of them. Even as sheltered as he had been, Link knew he had experienced much more than a Hylian child should have.

"I went to see the Gorons," he finally said. "Then after a while went swimming with the Zora's."

"Ha!" Talon cried "To think such a young'un' is running around Hyrule all by himself! The King ought to hire you as an ambassador! You might do a better job than that Sheikah."

Link smiled embarrassed.

"Oh, ignore Daddy." Malon gave her father a scolding look. "I think it's all very exciting! When I'm older you must take Epona and I with you to meet the rock and water people."

Link loved Malon's enthusiasm. Her constant excitement reminded him of Saria.

After dinner was cleaned up Link said goodnight and retreated to the spare bedroom. Even though he was exhausted he allowed himself a couple of minutes of staring at the ceiling and pondering on things. His quest was almost over. Very soon he'd be free to choose how he spends his days. No more being swallowed by whales or fighting fire breathing lizards.

Link wondered what normal Hylian children his age did. He'd seen more than a few running about the Market Square in Castle Town. From what Link could tell, the Hylian children of the Citadel were no different from the Kokiri. With the only obvious difference being at the end of the day the Hylians return to their parents. But, when Link thought about it, if you considered the fairy companions to be parents, Kokiri children did the same thing.

Link wondered if Talon would have a place for him here at Lon Lon Ranch. He could certainly use an extra set of hands, and he wouldn't need to pay Link much. That's what I'll do, Link thought. After I deliver these stones I'll come back and ask for a job. With these pleasant thoughts filling his head, and three months of adventuring draining his body, Link finally drifted away.

He slept so soundly and comfortably that night that he couldn't be roused until well after noon. Warm, bright light splashed against his closed eyelids, pulling him from his slumber. Slowly he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Navi," he said after a yawn. "Why'd you let me sleep in so much?"

"I didn't LET you do anything," Navi replied with a 'humph'. "I tried to wake you four different times."

Link stretched his aching muscles then shrugged without concern. "No worries," he said excusing himself. "We're almost finished with this whole thing."

Pushing off the bed, Link did the first thing he did every morning, and checked the Spiriual Stones. They were all there. All there and shining.

"Almost done with you," he said to his precious cargo.

"We should hurry, Link," Navi said. "We've wasted enough time as it is."

Link sighed. Apparently it was in her nature rush him in all things. "You're right," he said scooping up the leather purse and stuffing it into an inner pocket of his tunic. "A quick goodbye to Malon and we'll head straight away for the castle."

Navi hummed her approval then tucked herself under Link's hat, her preferred spot.

Unfortunately Malon was already out in the field working with Epona. Since Link would be back in a few hours, a day at the most, he figured he could forgo the goodbye, and not have Malon too angry at him. After dropping a blue ruppee on Talon's table and offering Ingo a polite nod, Link left the gates of Lon Lon Ranch and headed north for the Citadel.

At a jog Link knew he could make it to the castle a couple hours before nightfall, and so he took off across the grass. His tight muscles shortly relaxed and adjusted to the gait. Link was amazed by how much easier it was to maintain such an intense speed now that he had both Darunia's bracelet and the Zora's silver scale.

Link let his thoughts wander as he crossed the country side. The sunshine was pleasant and the field smelled of wild flowers and honey. Hyrule truly was beautiful. It made him sad when he learned on his first visit to the Citadel that most Hylians live the entirety of their lives inside the city walls. Kakorika village was the first real expansion Hyrule had seen in a long time. Sure a couple workers camped near the Gerudos in the desert, and there were a couple fishing villages near Lake Hylia but for whatever reason Hylians had locked themselves behind their huge walls in the center of their kingdom.

A sudden awareness pulled Link away from his thoughts. The sun had disappeared behind dark storm clouds.

"Better hunker down there Navi," Link called between strides. "I don't know if we can beat this storm to the gates." He felt Navi shift and peer out from under his hat.

"I. . . I think something is wrong Link," she said in an unnaturally concerned voice. Then, "Link! We need to hurry! That's not a natural storm!"

Needing no further warning from his wise fairy companion Link increased his pace. In no time the walls to Hyrule Citadel were visible. Between Navi's warning and the overall ominousness of the billowing black clouds, a sense of dread began to fill him. The sky grew darker and darker the closer Link got. The sky was so dark that, day, could have been mistaken for night.

"This . . . is. . . strange," Link said between breaths. His run was beginning to ware on him. He was close now. Close enough to see the open gate and some anomalies. There were no guards, either at the gate or in the streets just inside. Nobody was in the streets passed the entrance. Almost the entirety of Hyrule's Hylian population resided within the Citadel, for any street to be so vacant was eerie.

Link slowed to a walk as he came to the lowered drawbridge. He could hear hooves on cobblestone. He squinted through the darkness to see an approaching horse. A white horse was flying down the street at a harrowing speed. Link couldn't make out the rider.

"Princess!?"

Princess Zelda sat in the saddle with Impa behind her holding the reins. Impa had blood pouring from one side of her face, a look of determination and fear enveloping the rest. Link moved to the side, to avoid being trampled as the two rushed by, not slowing. Zelda yelled something but her words were swallowed by the hooves pounding on the iron and wood bridge. Link followed her with his gaze, stunned and confused. Turning awkwardly in her saddle Zelda tried shouting one more time, then threw something with all her might. Link followed the object, spying a flash of blue, as it splashed into the moat. When he looked back the two were gone, not even a speck in the darkness.

What in the world is happening? Link thought.

"Damn," came a booming deep voice. Link almost jumped. He turned around and was taken aback. Somehow a giant black stallion and rider had snuck up behind him unnoticed. Link craned his neck back to make out the rider.

"I lost her," the man said gazing out into the darkness.

Ganondorf!

Link's breath caught in his chest. The dark man Zelda had warned him about, the evil general from the west, loomed over him now. Up close Link could see the evil in his eyes that Zelda spoke of. The air suddenly smelled of sulfur. Link coudln't tell whether it was coming from the man, his armor, or the monstrous black horse.

The man turned and laid his eyes on Link. "You, Kid!" he barked. "You must have seen the white horse gallop passed just now. Which way did it go?"

Link open and closed his moth like a fish, too surprised and confused to offer an intelligible response.

"Answer me!" Ganondorf demanded.

Giving up on any attempt to speak, Link shook his head defiantly and took a step back.

Ganondorf narrowed his eyes and looked at Link dangerously. "So, you think you can protect them from me?"

Link clenched his jaw in defiance and drew his sword and shield. He's not half as big as Gohma, he reassured himself.

The giant man looked down and raised an eyebrow. The corner of his mouth was tugged upwards. A short, deep laugh escaped his lips.

"You want a piece of me?" he asked mockingly. "I like you, but courage does not suit the weakly, boy." Instead of reaching for a weapon the man simply lifted his massive hand.

Confusion caused Link to hesitate for a second. Before he could react a blinding light shot from the man's hand.

"Link! Lookout!"

Searing pain shot through Link's body. His limbs and muscles convulsed involuntarily. He tried to cry out but his jaw was clenched tight. Link's world turned on its side as his legs failed him. His back arched viciously and Link was staring up at the sky. White flashes of pain refused to leave his vision.

Suddenly, as if the goddesses felt pity for him, the pain ceased. Air rushed to fill his lungs as Link gasped. Cold sweat drenched his body.

"N. . Navi," he moaned as he tried to pick himself up. He felt dizzy and weak, his stomach threatening to make him sick. "Are you alright?"

"I am," she said, "I managed to steer clear of the blast. I tried to warn you." She fluttered over his shoulder, as if offering to help him up. "Zelda wasn't lying when she warned us earlier. That man is powerful."

Zelda! Link turned to the moat. He stumbled over to the edge and peered down into it. Even in his recovering state he could smell the filth that churned in those dark waters.

Can't be worse than Jabu Jabu, Link thought. He dropped his pack, then before Navi could say anything, dove in. The moment he was submerged in the brown liquid, he could feel, smell, and taste the disgusting slush around him. Unwilling to subject his eyes to that sort of punishment he swam straight down, feeling about blindly with his hands. Thankfully Link found the object quickly. Wrapping his fingers around it he kicked off the bottom and swam to the surface.

"Shit!" Link dropped what he thought had been Zelda's object and fought back a gag.

With a sigh Navi plunged into the water to indicate where it had fallen. Anxious to be out of the filth Link dove again. Not seeing any other choice Link opened his eyes just enough to catch Navi's light. The greywater stung his eyes mercilessly though and he had to clamp them shut. Confident that this time he had the correct object wrapped in his fingers he kicked to the surface, then crawled out of the moat. He used the least filthy part of his tunic to wipe off what turned out to be Zelda's own ocarina.

"Link," a voice spoke into Link's head. "Can you hear me?"

Link glanced at Navi to make sure it wasn't her voice he was hearing.

"It's me, Zelda."

"I hear you," Link said aloud.

"Hear who?" Navi asked. Link waved her off.

"I wanted to wait for you," Zelda continued. "But I couldn't delay any further."

Link looked across the field to where she, Impa, then Ganondorf had disappeared to. Yea, he thought. I guess she couldn't.

"That ocarina is the key to the Door of Time. Take it and play this song in front of the altar."

Just as Link was about to ask, what song, notes began to slide into his head. At first the notes sounded complex, and foreign. Link wasn't sure how he was supposed to memorize it, let alone play it on the ocarina. But then, the notes became simpler and simpler. In his head he could see himself fingering the ocarina, striking all the right notes.

"I. . . I know how to play it," he said incredulously when the song had ended.

"Link, you must protect the Sacred Realm." The urgency in Zelda's voice was palpable. "You must protect the Triforce."

"I will, Princess," Link promised aloud.

Navi swooped down in front of Link. "You were speaking to the Princess?" she asked.

Link nodded then scooped up his pack. "I was," he said as they crossed the drawbridge. "She wants us to open the Sacred Realm." He was sure of it.

"Let's hurry then Link, before that wicked man returns."

Even as they entered the city, the dark clouds began to disperse but the crowds did not return to the streets. The only person Link spotted just inside the walls was a man, ringing a bell and shouting at the op of his lungs.

"Hear ye, hear ye, the king is dead! Struck down by his daughter's bodyguard Impa! General Ganondorf implores you to bring any information or evidence of the traitor's whereabouts to the castle guard. . . "

The town crier went on but Link was making a beeline for the temple.

"She was framed! That's why they were running!" Link said, louder than he meant to.

"A problem we'll face later," Navi was flying ahead, even more anxious than Link to get to the Temple.

The town center had less than a dozen people, whispering in groups about what was going on. Link ignored them and continued towards the temple. Much like the first time he had visited the temple grounds, it was empty. Link ran through the courtyard and into the temple.

A wave of what Link would consider holy reverence crashed into him as he smashed through the front door. The silence of the room forced him to adopt a very slow walk. He suddenly wished he'd stopped and taken the time to clean himself up, to be more reverent. The walk to the altar felt as if it took forever. Link could hear the sound his soggy boots made against the perfect marble floor. He didn't dare look behind him to see the trail of muddy footprints he had left behind in this holy place. When he finally reached the altar, he pulled off his hat and used it to clean his hands.

As he had months ago Link read what was written on the altar:

"Ye who holds three spiritual stones, play the melody in the right key."

"The stones," Navi whispered.

Fumbling with his pack Link brought out the three stones he had spent the better part of three months gathering. Unsure of how else to place them, he set them in the order he'd retrieved them. The emerald, the ruby, and lastly the sapphire. Nothing happened. Link wasn't sure what he expected.

"Now the ocarina," suggested Navi.

Link took a step back and held Zelda's ocarina up for closer inspection. He did his best to ignore the residue on it from the moat. Other than the material it was made of, which felt like a sort of heavy glass, it looked unremarkable. Almost identical to the one Saria had given him.

He brought it to his mouth and played the first note of the melody Zelda had just taught him. The note rang loud in the temple, the unique design of the ceiling carrying the note for more than several seconds.

Is it just me, or is there an other worldly hum? Link wondered. He started again, this time playing the whole melody.

Each note rang out crisp and clear yet was carried and held as if by the temple itself.

"Look!"

The three stones began to glow and spin on the altar. The notes of the Zelda's song repeated and reverberated against the walls of the temple. The hairs on the back of Link's neck stood on end and goosebumps riddled his body.

With a great crash the wall behind the altar, the Door of Time, fell away. As the dust settled Link could see there was an entire separate chamber. There was no question that he had to go investigate. He had to squint as he stepped in, a source from the ceiling was filling the room with a bright white light. Something in the middle of the room was reflecting its rays. A sword, half of the blade buried into a marble slab. Link wasn't sure what he'd expected, but this all seemed very plain. Maybe if he touched the sword. . .

"Link."

Link jumped back, reaching for his own sword. An old man, comfortably stout with impressive white mutton chops, stood to his left. The man was wearing an orange and red robe that hid his hands and covered his whole body. Despite the white hair the man had no wrinkles on his face, giving him a surreal ageless look. Link scanned the walls of this new chamber, looking for any sort of entrance that let the man get back here. Surely he hadn't be locked back here all this time.

"Welcome, Hero of Time." the man said.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Link asked suspiciously. He had yet to be referred to as the Hero of Time.

"After you draw the Master Sword we will go to the Sacred Realm and discuss all."

Unconvinced Link looked back at the sword. It appeared innocent enough. A rich blue hilt that gave way to a perfectly polished blade. Assuming only half of the sword was showing Link could see the weapon would be much too big for him.

"Why should I trust you?" Link demanded. "Princess Zelda said nothing about this room, or the sword, or you." He had been tricked into facing powerful foes already. King Dodongo, and the virus in Jabu Jabu had been dangerous surprises. He was not in the mood to battle some great fiend. He would have grabbed the sword on his own, but was reluctant to humor this stranger.

"Take courage and draw the blade," was all the man replied.

"It's not courage I lack," Link growled back becoming annoyed, "It's trust."

The man took a step towards Link, urgency rising in his voice. "There is no time for discussion!" he glanced to the entrance of the Temple nervously. "Draw the blade and fulfill your destiny."

Link glared back at the man. He was not about to rush into anything anymore. After that blast he'd taken from Ganondorf, he was determined to exercise caution. "TELL ME WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I DRAW THE SWORD!" he shouted back with greater intensity than the old man.

"HA HA HA," a deep laugh filled the chamber, the sound of which stole the air from Link's chest. Link and the old man spun around. Ganondorf's frame filled the entrance to the chamber.

"As I thought. You held the keys to the Door of Time." He looked at Link, a smug victorious grin on his face.

Link swallowed nervously.

"You've led me to the Sacred Realm. I owe it all to you, kid. Thanks."

No, Link thought desperately. Ganondorf had ridden off after Zelda. The princess had wanted him to open the door!

Ganondorf looked from the boy to the old man, not offering Link another second of his attention.

"The secrecy of the sages is for naught. The Triforce is mine." He raised his hand toward the robed man, palm out. "Die knowing you failed, old man."

Link had heard enough. He drew his sword and sprinted forward. He swung his blade wildly, desperate to hack even a piece of the evil man. Ganondorf glanced down at the boy as he would an insect. He sidestepped quickly then smacked the back of Link's head with the back of his hand. Link flew past Ganondorf, propelled by the awesome blow, into the altar. The blow left him stunned for a second, unsure of what exactly had just happened. For a moment he thought he'd just been kicked by a horse. As his vision cleared, the gravity of the situation rushed back to him.

"Link! Find the other sages!" the old man called frantically. "Stop Ganon -"

The Door of Time suddenly slammed shut. A cry of pain and a deep laugh were the only sounds Link could hear.

"Dammit!"

Link tried to jump up and get to the wall but his head was spinning and he fell to his knees. The sound of blasts resounded through the wall.

"Link!" Navi cried. "We can't help him. You can't face Ganondorf like this."

Link growled in frustration, using the altar to help bring him to his feet. He retrieved his sword and looked at the sealed entrance once more. There was only silence.

"Damn the goddesses," he spat.

He thought to grab the Spiritual Stones on his way out but the altar clung to them with invisible hands. Anxious to begone before the doors opened and Ganondorf returned, Link decided he must leave them. He turned, and he fled. His heart was heavy and his head was full of doubt and shame.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This chapter was also basically a prologue. From here on out the story strays far from the Ocarina of Time story we are all familiar with, but you will still see many familiar faces, locations, and enemies.**

 **The first couple chapters in this story are being rewritten. Rewritten to fix grammar mistakes and fill in some plot holes that developed as I wrote. If you see anything wrong, even after the 3rd draft, please don't hesitate to let me know. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3: Unlikable

**3rd Draft**

* * *

Nearly a week later Link found himself in Kakorika Village nursing his injuries and pride.

Fleeing Castle town, then the rest of the Citadel, had been a feat in and of itself. The blow Link suffered to his head had begun swelling and bleeding. The pain was unbearable and the vertigo had the boy vomiting and falling over himself. There was little Navi could do to help him but her light did guide the boy's step. It was a small blessing the streets were so empty, otherwise someone surely would have stopped to help the poor creature.

Once he had finally reached the gates of the city Link had run into Kaepora Gaepora, the Great Owl.

"It is not as it should be," the massive bird had said. Link thought that was obvious. Link asked the Owl for guidance. "Seek out Impa and the Princess. They are likely in hiding in Kakorika Village. The people there hold great love for Impa. They will believe her innocence. But Link, before the sun sets Ganondorf will have likely succeeded in usurping the throne. This does not bode well for Hyrule. I will need to go seek council."

And just like that he had flown off leaving Link confused, but at least he had directions. Find Impa and Zelda. And tell them he failed, he thought glumly.

The first few days in the village had been wasted on recovery. He had managed to make it to the potion shop near the inn where a kind witch there had patched him up and given him a generously discounted healing potion. The miracle drink had stopped the swelling and the concussion but a fever had still taken hold. Horror riddled dreams filled Link's head as he slept those first two days away. By the third day Link was well enough to bathe and eat but not much else. The fourth day had been the first Link managed to do any real searching throughout the village, not that the time had been any more fruitful.

He wandered the village aimlessly, not the slightest clue where Impa or the princess would be hidden. The village folk proved to be of little help, everyone either feigned ignorance or truly didn't know. It would seem an outsider child was not someone you trusted with refugee secrets.

The death of the king had filled the village streets with mourners and weeping Hylians less than a week ago. Now, however, life seemed to return to normal, or what normalcy Link had witnessed on his last visits. He couldn't help but feel there were more people whispering to each other, stealing suspicious glances at passersby before hushing each other. The guards too seemed edgy. "King" Ganondorf had ordered them to search the homes of the villagers for Impa and Zelda. They had done so, although begrudgingly in Link's opinion, and had found nothing. No doubt pressure from their new king had many of them upset. Not to mention several of the guards were personal friends with Impa, having explained with pride to Link when he first arrived months ago that they were handpicked to protect the growing settlement.

Of course the guards had searched the inn. The innkeeper had given his master key to the guards without warning any of the patrons. With only a moderate amount of politeness the guards had barged into each and every room, including the one Link was renting. At first he'd panicked, wondering how he would possible fight a trio of soldiers in his current state. The guards were only the slightest bit interested that a child had a room to himself but they asked no prodding questions and left without a fuss.

Link continued renting his room at the new inn, where he retired when his feet would tire from walking. He had the rupees to prolong his visit for more than a month if necessary but he doubted he would choose to remain here that long. The entrance to Death Mountain was open to him, he would go seek council from his sworn brother before he spent another week amongst "his own people".

At the moment Link was sitting on one of Maria's cuccoo houses. While the smell was less than desirable the silly birds amused Link. His attention was pulled from the fat clucking hens to a commotion a stone throw away. Two of the master carpenter's apprentices were having a conversation louder than necessary.

"I told you!" the shorter, fatter of the two said. "I worked in the graveyard last night! I'm not going there twice!"

The taller one rolled his eyes. "Since when are ya afraid o' graveyards?"

"It's not our graveyards that bother me it's the Sheikah graves!" he cried. "I swear on me mother every one of them is haunted."

The tall one laughed. "There's no way Sheikah can be scarier in death than they are in life."

Intrigued Link got up and walked over.

"Where are the Sheikah graves?" Link asked.

The two men looked at Link curiously. Besides the guards nobody in town carried weapons, especially not children. It wasn't illegal for a citizen to walk around with weapons but it also wasn't common.

"There's a path to the east o' the regular graveyard," the tall one said looking Link up and down. "Maybe you can hold my partner here's hand after ya go." The short one punched his friend in the shoulder. Link had already taken off for the graveyard.

The Sheikah graveyard was fairly isolated from the rest of the graves. Despite there being more graves, the Sheikah section was smaller, taking up far less space than the Hylian and Human section. A certain stillness, more intense than the rest of the cemetery, resided over this area. Link took a knee next to the first headstone.

"Here lies Kampo and Trist"

A shared grave for a Shiekah couple, Link assumed. He walked through the rows until one caught his attention. It was a long flat headstone.

"Here lies Prince Daniel, the blessed one who united two people. To him we owe respect and gratitude."

Fresh flowers were laid beside it.

"He was Princess Zelda's great uncle."

Link spun around to meet who the voice belonged to.

"Impa!" Link cried out in disbelief.

"And a mentor to me," Impa said without acknowledging the boy. "He showed me that the pride of my people was the cause of our demise." The tall woman was looking past Link at the headstone. Link could tell memories were flooding her vision.

Impa wore a tan tunic, although her breastplate armor was visible underneath, Link noticed, and her shortened curved blade was still on her belt. Her face was scarred from a recent battle, while the left eye remained untouched, the skin around it was still swollen and bright red. The exposed part of her collar bone was green and purple from what must be a disgusting bruise.

"What happened in the castle Impa?" Link asked. "Where is the Princess?"

Impa turned away from the headstone and the boy. "This is not the place for such a conversation. Come with me and we can talk."

Scanning the area for spies and enemies Impa led Link along a path that went from the end of the graveyard to the back of the huge mill that could be seen from most any part of the village. The path led to a hill, ending at the cliff that made up the back wall of the mill. A door on the back end of the hill led to subterranean apartment. Link must have walked past this apartment and the mill a dozen times each day.

A surprised Zelda met them just inside the door.

"Link! What are you doing here?" she asked

"I. . . I came to find you and Impa," he stammered wondering why the answer wasn't obvious.

Zelda's eyes grew wide with fear. "This. . . that's not right. You aren't supposed to be here."

"Where the hell am I supposed to be!?" Link asked angrily. He had expected a warmer welcome after the beating he took from Ganondorf and the days he'd spent searching for them.

Impa walked past the two children and sat in a wooden chair by a plain table. She pulled out her blade and went about running a whetstone up and down the edge.

Zelda shook her head. "You were meant to pull the Master Sword, then the sage was going to seal you away until you were ready to face Ganondorf."

"Seal me away?" Link asked. Zelda was looking down at the floor. "What do you mean seal me away?"

The Princess glanced over her shoulder at Impa, then turned to Link. She took a deep breath then began her explanation.  
"Shortly after you left to gather the rest of the Spiritual Stones, I had a vision." She was talking in that same faraway voice Link had heard when he'd first met the Princess in her courtyard. "It was a vision of you trying to find Ganondorf as you are now, a child."

Link furrowed his brow and crossed his arms. Funny, he thought, she hadn't considered him a child when she sent him into Death Mountain.

Zelda shook her head, trying to clear the memory of her vision. "It was terrible." She shuddered. "Even with the Triforce, he found a way to overpower you."

Link rubbed the back of his head where Ganondorf had nearly killed him with nothing more than a simple backhand.

"But then an old man appeared," Zelda continued. "He had stark white hair, red and orange robes, and a bushy white mustache."

Link felt his throat tighten.

"The old man told me he was a sage, and that he was going to seal you away until you became powerful enough to defeat Ganondorf."

"How long was I supposed to be sealed away?" Link asked. He wanted to move past the subject of the old man, lest he give himself away.

Zelda swallowed then looked up. Her big blue eyes were filled with pity. "My visions said eight years."

Link blinked in surprise. "Eight years," he repeated quietly. Then louder "Eight years!" Zelda reached out with a hand but Link took a step back.

A sense of hysteria began to fill Link. "Eight Years! And here I thought giving you these past four months would be enough." He threw his head back and laughed like a maniac. Why was he laughing he wondered in the back of his mind. "But no, noooo you want eight years?"

Zelda held his gaze this time. "You're the Hero of Destiny. My dreams -"

"Said a green light shone through the forest!" Link interrupted. "It didn't say I would be locked in a chamber for eight years. I might have actually fallen for your trick if he hadn't surprised me and started talking about my destiny and fate."

Impa turned to look at Link briefly, then returned to her work.

"He?" Zelda asked.

Link swore in his head.

"You met the sage?" she asked, obviously surprised.

"Is he dead?" Impa asked before Link could answer the Princess.

That stopped Link completely. He remembered the screams of pain sounding even through the thick seal of the temple wall.

"I think so," Link mumbled.

Impa continued sharpening her blade. Zelda brought her hands to cover her mouth.

"Ganondorf appeared moments after the door opened. I couldn't stop him." Links voice trailed off at the last word.

"Did he get the Triforce?" Impa asked.

Link could only shrug but the Princess answered.

"No," she said confidently. "The whole kingdom would know if he had the Triforce."

"Are you sure?" Link asked doubtfully. "You didn't know he was even going to be there in the first place."

Zelda took in a sharp breath. "I'm sure," she said with resolve. "I would be dead already if he had it." She paused for a minute. "If only you had drawn the Master Sword -" Zelda started.

"Princess." Impa stood up and put her blade away. "Presently we cannot undo what is done. I suggest we start preparing to defend Hyrule against the hell that is no doubt coming."

Princess Zelda exhaled. "You're right Impa," then to Link, "Maybe I've interpreted my dreams wrong. Will you help us? You're still the Hero of Destiny." She had her hands clasped together in front of her. If she weren't royalty Link might have thought she was begging.

Link let out a sigh. "Princess Zelda, I'm only ten years old. My shoulders are too small to carry this burden. I don't belong here. I belong in the forest, or in a field with Epona."

"Epona?"

Link waved his hand at the door behind him. "Not out there fighting giant parasites, dragons or jellyfish things! I don't know if I can do this." He could hear the pathetic whining of his own voice but he couldn't stop. He needed to speak out.

"Tracking down spiritual stones is one thing but what's next? I can't face Ganondorf! He's beaten me twice, as easily as if he were swatting a fly! What help can I be?" He lowered and shook his head while lifting his hands in front of him in defeat. "This is too much for me."

When he looked up, Zelda returned his gaze with sad eyes. Link was embarrassed but it was the truth, his adventures were becoming overwhelming.

"I started having visions when I was eight," Zelda said. Link raised an eyebrow. "And then there were powers, and voices, and the sage and . . ." Her lips quivered for a moment. "We can't do this alone Link. We need you. I need you."

Link looked down at his worn boots ashamed. He hadn't even thought about that. About the toll all this must have on Zelda, who was only a little older than him.

"I'll help how I can," Link finally said after a pause. Zelda smiled relieved, then rushed over and hugged Link. Surprised Link just stood there awkwardly.

"Then first things first," she said, still embracing Link. "We need to gather everyone still loyal to the true Royal family."

"That should be easy right?" Link asked pulling away from the girl. "We just prove that Impa didn't kill the King, and the guards will turn on Ganondorf right?"

Zelda opened her mouth but instead turned to Impa.

"I did kill the king," Impa said plainly.

Reflexively Link reached for his sword, a movement not lost on the veteran warrior. If she was threatened she did not show it.

Stunned by the news Link turned to Zelda. The girl's resolve had finally been expended. Tears flowed freely down her face.

"She had no choice, Link. Ganondorf put a spell on him." She dropped her face in her hands continuing between sobs. "Daddy fought. . . and fought and in . . . . in a moment of control he. . . he. . . he asked Impa to kill him."

She dropped to her knees and sobbed. Link instinctively went to one knee and embraced her. She put her head in his shoulder and wept.

"Its okay," Link kept repeating while stroking her hair. He didn't know what else to say. He looked up at Impa who just stood there staring at him. Link couldn't get over chill he felt looking into those eyes.

It was Link's idea that they all go to bed and regroup in the morning with fresh, unagitated minds. Zelda had agreed after drying her eyes and Impa said something about sleep and wisdom then she too went to retire. Link spent the night with Impa and Zelda in their hidden apartment, in an extra room.

Sleep had not come easy. He stayed up for some time talking to Navi, who had been fairly quiet the past week. Something Link had begged for, a while ago, but now disliked. Despite his prodding Navi offered very little of her own opinion, only recounting the facts as she had seen them. When sleep did take Link, it brought nothing but nightmares of the old man's cry and Ganondorf's laughter.

Morning came, and with it the smell of. . . sausage and eggs? Link dressed in his kakorika clothes and went to investigate. His green tunic and boots had been discarded. Between the blood and filth, and Ganondorf's uprising, Link thought it better not to stand out and had buried the outfit at the bottom of his pack. Now he wore simple breeches and a cotton shirt. He kept his Kokiri dagger and shield on him though. The protection and comfort they offered were worth the looks.

Stepping outside his room Link found Zelda standing over a small stove cooking bacon and eggs. Like Link, she had traded her luxurious gown and fancy braids for a simple shirt and skirt while her hair was in a ponytail. She was still obviously the Princess though. He couldn't help but think between her posture, blinding golden hair, bright blue eyes, and super pointed ears (a trait that was common amongst Hylains yet somehow amplified in the royal family) nobody would mistake her for anything BUT the Princess of Hyrule.

"Good morning," she said sweetly. "Are you hungry?"

"Starved," he confessed with a pat of his stomach. 'How is it you know how to cook?"

Zelda's smile beamed even brighter. "My mother strongly believed that people need hobbies to relieve stress. Especially royalty. Cooking just so happens to be one of mine."

"That's a relief, you wouldn't want me cooking for us. Not unless you like beans, beats, and boiled nuts."

Zelda laughed, a sound that was very pleasant to Link.

"Where's Impa?" he asked taking a seat at the table. Zelda brought the pan over and served both Link and herself then sat down across from him.

"She left last night," she answered. "I think she went to speak to the Sheikah. It always takes her a while to find them, and longer to talk to them."

Link swallowed a huge piece of egg before speaking. "Where are the Sheikah? She told me they were from this village but besides the graves I've only seen Hylians."

Like the perfect princess she was, Zelda cut her egg into tiny pieces and was able to chew and swallow in time to answer Link's question without missing a beat. "From what I understand, they left the village just after Impa expanded it to accommodate Hylians. They don't hate us anymore but they are a unique people with a unique culture. Besides Impa, I don't even think they believe in the Goddesses."

Link raised an eyebrow. Even the Kokiri, more secluded than the other races of Hyrule, believed in the Goddesses. They worshiped Farore more than the other two though, crediting her for the creation of their beloved forest.

"What do they worship then?"

"A warrior God, I don't know his name but I've heard him referred to as the Fierce Deity"

Link thought while he chewed his perfectly cooked breakfast. Impa had helped him sneak out of the castle after his first visit to Zelda. She had moved with such incredible grace and agility Link had thought she was part cat. If all of her people were like her then a Warrior God would make sense. He tried not to picture how gracefully she must have slain the King.

"How many Sheikah are there?" he asked after scarfing down some of his bacon and sausage.

The corner of Zelda's mouth became tight in a sort of regretful expression.

"Not many," she said. "My father told me the Sheikah need conflict to feel fulfilled. They need to be at war constantly. So when my great uncle solidified peace with their leader, many grew angry and left Hyrule. The ruling Sheikah family threatened familicide on those who would stay and might shed Hylian, Goron, or Zora blood. Those who left, did so with much hate and offered their services as mercenaries in other lands. The ones who remained resented their leader and separated," she explained.

"Now every Sheikah lives for themselves and their immediate family. With nobody left to battle they choose to battle themselves. Impa is the youngest member of the former ruling party."

Link shook his head. All the different races, religions, cultures and politics confused him. He was incredibly sharp for his age, he'd gathered that when he tried to relate to Hylian children, but overcoming the isolation and ignorance of the Kokiri was no easy task.

"I know so little about the world," Link said letting a little bit of his frustration emit through his voice.

Zelda looked at him sympathetically. "What was it like in the forest? In your village I mean."

"Simple," Link said then chuckled softly. "Food and water are provided by the forest or the Great Deku Tree. The Kokiri don't age, don't die, don't want for anything at all really. They sing and dance, read and play. The Know-It-All brothers taught me how to read and write, and fairies teach the Kokiri most everything else." Link sighed remembering how easy everything had been, and how he had taken it for granted. "We have no warriors, no wars, no kings, no monsters. The Great Deku Tree's magic kept everything evil away. Well everything except Mido."

"Mido?"

Link laughed, mostly to himself "The self-declared mayor of Kokiri Village. He doesn't cause anyone harm and nobody truly thinks he's the boss but as far as Kokiri go he's unnaturally assertive and strong. He and I did not get along."

"Oh, was he threatened by you?" Zelda asked with a wink.

Link thought about Saria and how green with envy Mido would act when he saw them together.

Before Link could answer the door swung open. Still ruled by his reflexes Link reached for his sword, muscles tensing up.

It was only Impa. She was wearing a grey cloak over her armor. Link noticed she carried a much larger weapon behind her back than the short blade normally on her person. She also had a long package tucked under her arm.

"I made breakfast," Zelda said casting a curious side glance at Link. Link exhaled and sat back down. He rubbed his eyes willing the adrenaline to leave his bloodstream.

"Thank you," Impa said and set her cloak and the package down beside the door. Cloak removed, Link could see that she now carried a massive sword across her back. The blade was longer than Link's entire body, of that he had no doubt.

Without bothering to take a seat or grab a plate the Sheikah popped a sausage into her mouth. After chewing and swallowing she spoke to the two children.

"I've discovered that Ganondorf will not be making any moves for months at the earliest. He is adjusting to his new position as King. This will buy us the time we need to get the realm, and the two of you ready."

"Ready how?" Link wanted to know.

"Training for the both of you, and a disguise for the Princess," Impa answered patiently. "I have no doubt Ganondorf would drop whatever he is doing instantly if he thought he'd found the Princess. Right now he has the whole kingdom convinced that she's been kidnapped. There's a reward of 100,000 rupees for whoever provides information leading to her capture."

Link let out a low whistle at the egregious amount. In Kokiri Village, you were rich if you had one hundered rupees to your name. In the Citadel an average citizen had to work for more than a year to make 10,000 rupees. 100,000 was ludicrous.

Impa dropped a smaller pack she'd been carrying on her back. "These are Sheikah clothes," she said to the Princess. "From now on you are not Zelda, you are the youngest daughter of the Prava family. You are named Sheik, which was once a common name among my people." Then turning to Link, "Not that you did much of it anyway but you cannot treat Zelda like royalty anymore, not even in private."

Link shrugged indignantly. "There was no royalty in Kokiri."

"Also you need to return to wearing your Kokiri garb."

"Why?" he asked. "It stands out and draws attention. Wouldn't that make it easier for Ganondorf to find me?"

"Ganondorf is not interested in you," Impa said slowly. "And we will need you to represent an outsider who has as much to lose as anyone else in Hyrule."

Before Link could express his confusion Impa continued.

"As of now I doubt Ganondorf could summon an army strong enough to march on any race. So he will try bringing in outside forces. Monsters, demons, spirits, and maybe even dragons from outside Hyrule. He will threaten each realm individually and accordingly crush them. It is only by uniting to face the trials ahead that we can survive."

Impa let out a short sigh. "As a Sheikah I will sound as a hypocrite trying to convince the races to cooperate. But you, you have already formed relationships with both the Zora and the Gorons. Not to mention you are the only one the Kokiri will not fear."

"What do the Kokiri have to do with this?" It was easy for Link to picture the mighty Gorons rolling into battle but the Kokiri? Children armed only with sticks and slingshots?

"The Great Deku Tree's powerful magic repelled and disoriented the evil creatures that lurked in the forest. Now that he is gone it is only a matter of time until the barrier drops. Ganondorf will draw forces from that region first."

Link's eyes widened in realization. "The Great Deku Tree has been dead for months!" he cried louder than he meant to. "There could already be monsters in my village!"

Impa only nodded. Rage swelled in Link's chest.

"You knew! You knew the moment I arrived with the first Spiritual Stone that the barrier was gone!" Link drew his sword, more angry than he could ever remember being. Zelda jumped backwards knocking her chair over. Impa remained where she was, like an undaunted statue.

"My village could already be destroyed and you sent me into the mountains to help your people!" He was pointing his blade at Impa, he turned his head to Zelda "You too!" he spat.

Zelda clenched her jaw and said nothing in her defense.

"The Great Deku Tree was both wise and powerful," Impa spoke calmly and quietly. "I have been assured that presently the barrier is still up, and will remain up for weeks more. A few lesser creatures have found holes but one of the sages has awoken." She glanced quickly at Zelda as she said that, as though the girl should know what that meant. "The new forest sage has been able to ward them off. A friend of yours, Saria."

Link lowered his sword slightly, and took several deep breaths. Finally his shoulders slumped and he sheathed his sword, feeling more than a little ridiculous.

"What does that mean, new forest sage?" He asked. "Saria is becoming a tree like the Great Deku Tree?"

"No," Impa replied, still calm and quietly. "And you will have to wait and ask her yourself, we will be heading to your village immediately."

"Why?" Link asked sitting back down.

"There is a spot near your village where both the Gorons and the Zora can meet without having to risk crossing Hyrule Field. This will be the best place to hold meetings. Also the seclusion and environment will be ideal for training. And maybe most importantly to you, you will be there to protect your village as the barrier dwindles."

"And we can leave now?" Link asked now anxious about the state of his former home.

Impa nodded. "As soon as Sheik gets her things."

It took Zelda a second before she remembered that she was now Sheik.

"I'll be just a moment!" She grabbed the pack of clothes and shut the door to her room, leaving Link and Impa alone together.

The moment the door shut Impa sprang with incredible speed, picking Link up by the neck and carrying him across the room until he was slammed into the wall. Her short blade had appeared out of nowhere and was pressed tight against Link's neck.

"If you ever draw your blade to threaten me or the Princess ever again. . ." She was holding Link off the ground and against the wall with one hand by his throat with her blade's edge resting on his neck just over her hand.

"I will single-handedly quell your destiny and end your life without a second thought." She hissed the words and tightened her already vice-like grip to emphasize her point.

Link clawed at the hand and flailed his legs but to no avail. He could only see Impa's terrifying gaze, all the way until his vision began to blur. Navi was buzzing around Impa's head screaming something. Just as unconsciousness was taking him Impa released her hold. Link fell to the ground gasping for air.

Navi circled his head asking if he was alright. He waved her off and inhaled, relieving the pain in his chest. Impa, resuming her calm demeanor, turned and walked to the room that was hers.

Link rubbed his throat tentatively. That woman was terrifying. And even less likable.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is the December 5, 2015 rewrite. The chapter's still not what I'd like it to be so I will for sure come back to it. If you read this chapter before a few things that created plot holes have been changed. Nothing incredibly drastic but hopefully enough to offer a better experience.**


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

**2nd Draft**

* * *

"This way right?" Impa asked Link.

Link nodded, very familiar with the surrounding woods. They were only moments away from Kokiri Village.

"You should lead, better we not frighten them," Sheik recommended. Link agreed and took lead of the trio. At the moment they were all travelling on foot, leading their horses by the bridles.

After Impa had confirmed with her mysterious source that Hyrule Field was clear of scouts Link, Impa, and Sheik had made a mad sprint for Lon Lon Ranch. The only horse they had with them was Impa's own white charger, Shimmer, the second biggest horse Link had ever seen (Ganondorf's black warhorse being the largest). To ensure the greatest speed Impa had put Link and Zelda on Shimmer, who trotted while Impa ran alongside. If Link thought he was an accomplished runner before, he no longer carried such delusions. The warrior had kept the same intense speed for hours. The only moment she'd even shown signs of tiring was just as they reached the gates of Lon Lon Ranch. Link had been relieved Talon and Malon were still okay. Impa kept Link from revealing the nature of their trip, and generally everything that had transpired over the past week. All the same Link asked Malon to come with them to Kokiri Village. She had of course declined but promised if she got into any trouble she and Epona, who was now being ridden by the young ranch hand, would rush to Link. They did not stay long at all, to Link's chagrin. Impa purchased two plain quarter horses from Talon then the three of them rode for the forest.

Being in the saddle alone had proved to be far from comfortable. On the ride to the ranch Zelda had controlled the reins and Link had just mimicked her body's movements as the horse trotted. In the saddle alone Link found himself completely subject to his steed's will. Thankfully the gelding he rode, named Bart, had seemed content to follow Shimmer. All that was left for Link to deal with was the constant jostling as his feet could barely reach stirrups.

The amateur rider was grateful to be on his own two feet. And yet with each step he could not help but feel more and more nervous. They had seen no abnormal creatures so far. A glade deer watched them with curiosity as the three trudged by. They were already deeper than most hunters bothered to go. The trees were so thick and tall that in many places sunlight did not make it to the ground. Anyone not familiar with the forest would be very lost. But Link knew this forest, had spent his whole life here, short as it was. He knew that they were west of his village due to the moss on the trees, and the types of trees.

Hylian Oak grew everywhere in Hyrule, but Deku Oak grew only in this forest and became thicker and denser the closer you got to the village.

Saria had taught him that couple years ago. Link wondered what she would think when she saw him now. He hoped she had forgiven him for leaving, and not visiting even when he'd had a chance to. But most of all he hoped she was still safe. Link didn't trust all this talk of sages, and it appeared Impa was not as concerned for the "common" person as Link was.

"Halt!" came a young voice up ahead. Link looked up to see a Kokiri boy standing beside a tree. He had a long stick in his hands, holding it like a spear towards the entourage.

"Are you monsters?" he asked trying to sound brave and serious. Even though none of them had weapons drawn Link could see the boy shaking.

"Pete!" Link called lifting a hand in a friendly greeting. "It's me, Link. These are my friends."

"Link?" recognition gleamed in the boy's eyes. Then something else. "Mido said you were dead! He said you felt guilty for killing the Great Deku Tree and ran off to get eaten by monsters in the woods."

Link winced, he had expected something like this. His guilt of not saving The Great Deku Tree was still great. He considered it his first true failure despite the reassuring Navi and the Great Deku Tree had tried to give him.

"I didn't kill the Great Deku Tree."

The boy nodded and lowered his stick. He still looked at the group suspiciously.

"That's what Saria said. Who is the big person?"

"She is a friend, both of them are. This is Sheik and Impa. Impa, Sheik, this is my friend Pete." Turning back to Pete, "We need to find Saria, we want to help Kokiri village."

Pete spotted the giant sword strapped to Shimmer's saddle. Excitedly he asked, "Are you going to protect us?"

Link turned to Impa. He wished she would smile or laugh, or say something comforting but instead she just gave a slight nod. "We shall see."

The boy slowly deflated, clearly disappointed by the answer but he turned around all the same. "Well come on, the Know-It-Alls will want to see the big person. Link, I hope you find Saria before Mido finds you."

Link said thanks and sped up a little to walk beside Pete. The brave little Kokiri did his best not to act nervous around the massive four legged creature that Link was leading. The rest of the way to the village Link asked about his treehouse, Saria, Mido, and the rest of the villagers.

Thankfully according to Pete nobody had been killed (death being a concept Kokiri weren't very familiar with and Link did not want them to have to learn) although a few of the villagers had run into abnormally aggressive Deku Sprouts and a dangerous number of Deku Babas. The Babas were easy enough to avoid but the sprouts had chased the villagers spitting their combusting seeds. One villager had been knocked unconscious before Mido appeared and chased them away.

Since the Great Deku Tree died, Pete explained, the villagers had appointed Mido, Saria, and the Know-It-All brothers as leaders. Besides Mido, Link agreed they were probably the most suited for the task.

As the dense forest disappeared into a clearing Link was walking in his home village, for the first time in what had felt like forever. Immediately villagers spotted them and were staring. Some of the more timid ones even backed up into their doorways or behind their tree homes. Pete waved them off assuring them everything was okay.

Link took a huge breath, filling his lungs with what he now knew to be the cleanest air in Hyrule.

"This is your village?" Sheik asked turning her head back and forth as if on a swivel. Link looked back at her and smiled.

"Sure is! What do you think Sheik?" It felt good to suddenly take so much pride in his home.

Sheik smiled, her eyes devouring the scenery. "Link, it's beautiful! Its green, natural, beautiful, and. . . " She took a big breath, "fresh and clean. Their buildings are cut from trees?"

"Not cut," Pete said over his shoulder also pleased the girl approved of their village. "Our homes are grown into the trees! That one is mine," he said pointing at a tall skinny home. It looked like a tall tree without any branches except on top. The outside bark looked perfectly smooth and an arch doorway appeared naturally in the front. "Three separate floors!" he said boastfully.

Sheik marveled. "How do you grow a home into a tree?"

Pete opened his mouth to answer but then stopped with stumped look on his face. He turned to Link for help. Link shrugged at Sheik.

"It's mostly happens on its own when a Kokiri needs a home. The Great Deku Tree would grant you a seed, you planted it where you want to live, and then you just tend the plant as it shoots up in a matter of hours. Somehow everyone's home comes out different."

Pete laughed. "Link's home grew a door twenty feet off the ground, with no stairs!" Pete laughed and laughed as he continued walking. The whole village had thought it was the funniest thing in the world when it happened. Link remembered crying, he was young. He couldn't remember how young he'd been but he knew it was young. Too young to be able to think of a solution on his own. It had been Saria who came to his rescue, helping him fashion a ladder then months later an entire porch.

"Where do Kokiri children come from?" Sheik asked. She knew she was just a child but she got the basic gist of how childbearing worked and what was necessary to bring a baby into the world.

Pete stopped laughing and again looked stumped. "You sure don't know a whole lot," he said rather than answering. Sheik looked to Link for help.

"I uh. . . I don't really know. I guess only the Know-It-All brothers know. Kokiri babies just sort of appear at the Great Deku Tree. He assigns someone to watch over the infant until it can walk and talk and grow its own home. Then a fairy comes to it when it turns five and stays with it for forever."

"And where do the fairies come from? Is there a Great Fairy near here?"

Navi flew out from under Link's hat to answer. "We come from the Great Deku Tree. He is. . . was our father. We are different from other fairies."

"Oh there you are Navi!" Sheik said. She hadn't actually known where Navi appeared from and disappeared to. "Different how?"

"Well, we cannot offer the same healing power as regular fairies but we also can't run out of energy. We are immune to most magic and as far as I know live with our Kokiri forever." She flew a circle around Link's head as if creating a visualization of their bond.

Link jerked his head, swatting her with his hat playfully. Sheik giggled.

"You don't have a fairy?" Pete asked Sheik.

Sheik shook her head no.

Pete was about to ask something when he spotted four Kokiri children walking over to them.

"I found Link, Sheik and a big person!" Pete announced proudly. He'd straightened up and adopted a childish military stance.

"These are the Know-It-All brothers," Link whispered to Sheik.

Three of the brothers were staring at Impa suspiciously while the one in front nodded at Pete then looked to Link. It was Josa.

"Welcome back Link."

"Thank you Josa, it's good to be back."

Josa nodded then looked at Sheik.

"Good afternoon," he said smiling after noticing how pretty the stranger was. Even disguised Zelda was beautiful, and her Sheikah disguise made her look even more exotic. "I am Josa Know-It-All, these are my brothers John, Job, and Joe."

Sheik curtsied, an unusual action to the Kokiri but the sentiment delighted them all the same.

"I am Sheik Prava, and this is my Aunt Impa."

Josa nodded to Impa quickly, "Hello Aunt."

Link could swear he saw a grin tug on the side of Impa's face. Aunt and uncle were not words known to the Kokiri children.

Impa nodded all the same and greeted the four brothers. All four turned to Link then. As he had when he first met them, Link marveled at how all four of them could look so similar. He could hardly tell them apart. Josa was slightly taller than the rest, John's hair was a lighter blond, Job's eyes were a darker color, and Joe's cheek were rounder than his brothers'. But none of those features stood out well enough to tell anyone apart without a level of scrutiny. It was Job who spoke to Link.

"Saria said you would come back, she wants you to go meet her right away. Mido wants to see you too but. . ." He had a sly grin, "I would go see Saria first. Are the Sheikah staying for some time?"

"Yes, for some time," Impa answered. Link was surprised the brothers had been able to identify Impa's race. Then again there were the "Know-It-Alls".

The brothers shared a look between them.

"We do not have any lodgings big enough for you Aunt but we can make a temporary place for you beneath Link's home."

Impa offered a shallow bow. "I appreciate your generosity."

Much like the curtsy, the irregular gesture pleased the brothers and each puffed out his chest a little more. They told Link, Saria was likely in her home so Link took the lead. Pete bid Sheik farewell and jogged off to resume his post.

"My house is on the way to Saria's, we can leave the horses there."

"I can't wait to see it," Sheik said still marveling at the foreign village.

Link's home was one of the more secluded ones in the village. That had not been intentional at first but as he became more and more of an outsider he had appreciated it. Already Link could see his porch and the top of his tree over the hill. Everything appeared exactly as he'd left it.

It suddenly dawned on him that he hadn't been here since that first morning Navi appeared. He'd taken off without grabbing a single possession. Not that he had much. Compared to Hylians, Kokiri lived a very simple lifestyle with few possessions. Link more so than most. The only things he'd had on him when he set out for this adventure were his slingshot, and purse. The sword and shield he carried now had been provided by the Great Deku Tree.

"This is your home?" Sheik asked.

Link smiled nodding. At the base of the tree they tied the horses up to the ladder. They would have to find something more stable later but for now it sufficed. Sheik wanted to take a peek inside Link's home but Impa insisted they meet with Saria first, which was fine with Link. He missed his friend.

Saria's home was the closest house to Link, and yet still over and around one of the many hills in the village.

They arrived at the door where Link hesitated for just a moment before knocking.

"Link?" Saria asked after opening the door. Her eyes looked filled with joy.

"I heard you were expecting me," Link managed to say. With a squeal of joy Saria leapt forward and embraced Link, almost knocking him backwards.

"Oh my!" she said pulling back. "You've gotten so much stronger!"

Link blushed, then stepped aside to change the subject.

"These are my friends Im. . "

"Impa and Princess Zelda," Saria finished, suddenly adopting an incredibly serious tone.

Link furrowed his brow. "How did you..."

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation inside," Impa recommended.

Saria nodded and ushered them inside giving a stern look to the nosy Kokiri across the yard.

"After you left," Saria was saying. Everyone was gathered around her table while she explained how and what she knew to Link and the others. With no small amount of amusement Link saw that Impa basically had to squat to avoid hitting her head on the ceiling. If she was uncomfortable though, she did not show it.

"I was put into a deep deep sleep. While I slept I was dreaming except it didn't feel like a dream. I felt like I was conscious, and I was aware. I was standing in front of The Great Deku Tree. And then he spoke to me. He told me about your destiny Link, about your role in Hyrule. He told me about the sages and the protection they offer Hyrule. He told me about the triforce and even why Hyrule was so special, why Ganondorf wanted to control it so bad. In the greatest detail he told me about my role in all this. But. . ." she paused and looked at Sheik then Impa. Link sensed the three of them knew something he didn't

"Over a week ago. . . there were visions. Images of things that were not there before."

When she didn't continue Link prodded, "Visions of what? What wasn't there before?"

"War," Saria said in a somber tone. "Now there are images of war, images of deaths that weren't there before."

"What?" Link practically shouted. "What changed?"

"You," Saria sad sadly. "Until a week ago when I dreamed you were missing until the very end when you saved Hyrule almost single-handedly. But now. . . now you are in the visions through the whole thing."

Link dropped his head into his hands. "How many years went by in your original visions until I reappeared?" He was clenching his eyes shut, trying unsuccessfully to block out the entire world.

"Eight years," Saria and Link said at the same time.

"Fuck," Link said looking up.

Saria was taken back by his sudden language, nobody in Kokiri Village cursed. Link turned to Zelda.

"I don't understand how me being locked away for eight years changes whether or not there is a war."

"With you being sealed in the Sacred Realm," Impa said sparing the two other girls from having to try and answer the difficult question. "We were granted a guarantee that in eight years you would appear with the necessary strength and power to defeat Ganondorf. So according to the original prophecies the people of Hyrule needed only to survive, pacify, hide or stall Ganondorf. But you are not sealed safely in the Sacred Realm and cannot guarantee you will even survive long enough to challenge Ganondorf. The salvation of Hyrule has been taken from your hands, and placed into all of ours. All-out war is our only chance of defeating Ganondorf now."

Link felt as though the walls of Saria's house were descending upon him. As if the very air was beginning to thicken.

"How many people will die?"

"Link you can't," Zelda started.

"How many people will die?" he demanded, his voice cracking.

"Thousands," Saria said so quietly it was almost a whisper.

Link shot to his feet, knocking his stool over. Before anyone could move to stop him he sprinted out of Saria's house, then out of the village.

* * *

"It is not your fault," Navi offered when Link finally slowed. He was well outside the village, on the path that led to The Great Deku Tree. Night was falling and with it a breeze that was not as warm as Link remembered.

"Why is ANY of this MY responsibility?" Link growled. He didn't want to be rude to Navi but he was drowning in rage and guilt, with nobody to release his frustration on.

"When first we met, you wished nothing more than to dive into the fray. You practically sprinted towards Ghoma."

"Ha!" Link snorted "Do you remember what happened when I first spotted her, crawling on the ceiling?" Link kept walking not bothering to try and maintain "eye contact" with Navi. A task that had proven to be dizzying unless she remained perfectly still. "I froze," Link said when Navi failed to answer. "Ice ran through my veins and my knees shivered."

"But you still defeated her!" Navi countered. "And nearly a dozen of her children," she continued. "You waded through them, covered in gore, dodging and blocking stingers. You cut a path to the parasitic queen and slew her!" Navi made a _ding_ noise above him emphasizing his triumph.

"You make it sound heroic," Link said gloomily. "I was too late. The Great Deku Tree died."

The boy and his fairy rounded the final growth of trees and entered a small clearing. Nearly the entirety of the clearing was filled by the massive, looming form of the late Great Deku Tree. An eerie chill filled the clearing, as though warmth dare not reside where there was no longer life.

Link looked at the Tree that had been his father and protector for so long. His bark had changed from a rich chocolate brown to a sickly grey. His leaves were sparse, and the ones that did cling to their branches were orange and crisp. There was a smell that lingered too. The scent of decomposition.

"Why did he wait so long to summon me?" Link asked. "Ghoma had been growing inside him for months. Why didn't he call me sooner when he may have had a chance to survive? Was it his intention that I fail?" Link was fighting back tears as he spoke.

"Link. The Great Deku Tree was wise. Wiser than the kings, queens, and guardians of Hyrule combined. It was not random chance that he chose you or when he chose you." Navi's voice was full of respect. Link sometimes forgot that Kokiri fairies revered the Great Deku Tree even more so than the Kokiri children. "He was not killed by Ghoma," Navi said full of conviction. "He sacrificed himself so you could learn something. Something more important than his own life. More important than the safety of Kokiri village."

Link was about to ask what he was supposed to learn when a sound drew his attention.

"I heard it too," Navi said.

Link strained his attention to that distant sound. It only took him a moment to identify the cause. Someone was fighting for their life.

A howl sounded over the wind rushing past Link's ears. He recognized the cry, a wolfo was in the woods.

Link ducked under branches and hurdled roots and bushes rushing forward. If a wolfo had cornered a Kokiri the child would be torn to shreds. This thought in mind Link went even faster, determined not to fail his brother or sister.

Link found the two in moments. He was right about the wolfo, but it was not a Kokiri he had expected. Mido was standing a few feet away from the wolfo, holding it at bay with a wooden staff.

"Come get the stick, come on boy, get the stick," Mido taunted. His voice was mocking and his eyes were full of hate not fear.

The wolfo was crouched down, its glowing green eyes focused on its prey. Its wet pink tongue licked its chops.

Link marveled at his bully's courage. Not waiting to see who would move first Link came barreling in sword drawn.

The monster turned to face its new foe, likely deciding the charging boy with a blade was worse than the stick. As Link closed the distance the wolfo took its predictable and preferred fighting stance rearing up on its hind legs. Link brought his shield to bear, preparing to block the long black claws.

 _WHACK_

The wolfo let out whimper then fell forward. Link skidded to a halt as the beast collapsed and began spasming on the ground. Mido did not relent with his assault. With a battle cry the enraged villager brought his stick over his head and slammed it down on the fiend several more times. He did not stop until the creature lay still as stone. Link could only gape at the unexpected ferocity.

Satisfied with his kill Mido leaned against his bloodied stick and allowed himself a breather. As his chest heaved he looked Link up and down, bad blood burning through his eyes.

Link wasn't sure what to say, so he just stood there meeting Mido's gaze.

"So you came back after all," Mido finally said. "Good grief!" he was sure to add at the end.

Link lifted his chin. "Yea, I came back," he said evenly.

"You already talk to Saria?"

"I did."

Mido nodded then pointed at the dead wolfo. "This isn't the first one to come so close to the village. Saria says without the Great Deku Tree more and more beasties will start appearing." He gave Link a poisonous look. Then his eyes drifted to the Kokiri blade. "Without any real weapons all we got are sticks, slings, and deku nuts."

"You more than handled this one," Link said offering a rare compliment.

Mido shrugged it off. "Not everyone in the village can defend themselves. So that leaves protection of the village to me. Me and Saria that is."

"I came back to help," Link said sheathing his sword. "And I brought friends."

Mido offered a fake laugh. "The boy without a fairy and his mighty friends came back to save a village that isn't his." He shook his head and gave the corpse one last kick. Then looking up at the darkening sky, "It's getting late, you should get back to your friends."

"Aren't you coming back? You can't stay out all night."

Mido turned his back to Link and started walking into the woods, opposite the direction of the village. "Some of us don't abandon our home. The monsters don't stop coming just because it's dark."

"He sure has changed," Navi said as Mido walked out of view, into the darkness.

Link nodded chewing on his bottom lip in thought. "I never expected to have so much respect for him." Then thinking just before he turned to go back, "He's still a jerk though."

By the time Link made it back to the village night had fully settled in. The village was quiet and dark. A stranger would mistake the whole village for a bizarre clearing. Kokiri villagers did not use fire to create light, since everyone had a fairy they also had a floating, chatting light source. This helped Kokiri disappear into the forest at night.

Link hurried past Saria's house, not wanting to face her just yet after the scene he caused. He saw when he got to his house that a makeshift cottage had been built beneath his porch. It was held together by stacking logs and binding them in place. The Kokiri had done a fine job with so little notice in Link's opinion. He was sure Impa was already in there sleeping, if she truly did sleep. Link wasn't so sure.

Being as quiet as possible Link climbed up his ladder and entered his home. The place was warm and cozy, just as he'd remembered it. Someone had taken the care to provide fresh fruit and seeds in the bowl on his small table. The whole room was a circle, naturally hollowed out of the tree. The ceiling was tall but maybe not tall enough for Impa's six foot two frame. The small feather mattress sat beneath the only window. A small table to the left and a chest to the right. There was enough empty space in the center for several people to gather round and talk. Not that Link ever had more than one or two people in his house.

Dropping his sword and shield by the table Link went over to drop into his bed. Just as he was about to throw himself down he noticed a large lump under the sheets.

"Oh," he said quietly. Upon further inspection he realized Sheik was already curled up and sleeping peacefully. Link sighed. "Sweet dreams Princess." He grabbed a spare flax blanket out of his chest and laid down on the floor, using his hat as a pillow.

"Goodnight Navi." Link said as he did every night since the two had been united.

"Goodnight Link."


	5. Chapter 5: Familicide

**2nd Draft**

* * *

Morning came swiftly, carrying sunbeams through the window. Link woke up before the princess-in-disguise so he quietly stowed his blanket and left to fetch water. He went ahead and ran two buckets to the spring, putting both on a stick to carry them back up the ladder when they were filled. As he set them on the table Sheik began to stir.

"Good morning Sheik," Link said grabbing an apple and rubbing it on his shirt. Sheik rubbed her sleepy eyes and sat up, hair in a curly mess around her face. She looked much less like a princess this way.

"Good morning," she said stretching. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to steal your bed, I was going to stay up and wait for you, but I must have passed out."

Link just smiled. "It's fine, my home is your home."

After stretching sufficiently Sheik got up and used a bucket to wash her face. Link stepped out onto the porch when it occurred to him she would likely want to change out of the clothes she'd slept in. When she finally stepped out onto the porch with him she was wearing long royal blue pants and a multicolored shirt. The style definitely wasn't Hylian so it must be Sheikah, he mused.

"Well, should we wake up Impa?" Sheik asked after a moment. She was doing her best not to bring up Link's outburst last night, and he appreciated the gesture. Their whole journey she had yet to bring up a single outburst of his.

"Looks like she beat us to it." He pointed towards the hill. Impa was strolling towards them, fully dressed and looking wide awake. She carried the same mysterious package she'd had back in Kakorika village as well as her two weapons and a second package.

"Are you two ready to start the day?" she called up as she approached. Link and Sheik looked at each other then nodded.

Impa had their whole day already planned, which was fine by Link. He was not in the mood to answer one hundred questions from the other Kokiri. The Kokiri seemed to be avoiding the trio with all but their eyes. Also Link was not enthusiastic about having to face Saria again.

Sheik was sent to Saria, Impa didn't tell her what to do there but Sheik seemed to already know. Link would have asked but Impa seemed more concerned with his task. Impa led him out of the village and into the Lost Woods. For someone not of the village she seemed to know where she was going. She appeared to be leading Link to the Kokiri's Sacred Meadow. More than halfway there she stopped and indicated a spring.

"There is a submerged tunnel that allows the Zora to reach the Lost Woods without having to abandon the safety of their realm." Then she gestured to the north, "And there is a subterranean tunnel that way allowing your Goron brothers to reach the Lost Woods safely."

"How do you know this?" Link asked incredulously. "I doubt even the Know-It-All brothers knew that."

As usual Impa did not deem the question worthy of an answer. "This is where we will train." With that she set both packages on the ground and leaned down to unwrap them. Intrigued Link stepped forward to get a better look. As Link had suspected both packages were swords. One was unlike any he had ever seen. It was likely long as Link was tall and abnormally wide from one edge to the other. Despite the width and length the blade was not thick. But most bizarre of all was the color. The blade was a rich, light purple color that gave way to a dark green hilt. In the center of the blade were two black and green roses, one of which was inverted. Link could not even guess what sort of metal made it was composed of.

The second blade was shorter and looked like a simple longsword a soldier would carry. Both were too big for Link.

Impa grabbed the long sword by the handle and stood up. "The other is for you."

"I already have a sword," Link said putting his hands on his hips.

"The foes we will be facing will be both monsters and men, trained in the art of combat and savagery. Slingshots and daggers will not keep you alive any longer."

Link let out a "humph" to show his contempt then took off his sheath, sword, and shield. Picking up the purple blade Link was surprised by how light it was. Light as a simple deku stick.

"That is the Great Fairy Sword, named Din's Wrath. It is a magical blade, never dulling, never rusting, and its most valuable trait is that it halves the force of whatever strikes it," Impa explained.

"Halves the force?" Link asked. Instead of explaining Impa lunged forward bringing the longsword up over her head then swinging down swiftly. Saved by his quick reflexes Link awkwardly maneuvered the long blade to protect himself and braced for the impact. A blow that should have jarred him, probably knocked a normal sword away and then left him to be cut in half, did little more than push Link back.

"Can we use our words instead of violence to explain things?" Link asked shaking out his arms. The hilt had still vibrated roughly in his grip.

Impa smirked and took a step back. She dropped her claymore and short knife then took a fighting stance a few feet from Link.

"I will teach you true swordsmanship, and true combat," she promised. "There will be no more wild hacking and reckless swings. You will be an artist painting a picture, not a hooligan cutting stalks of grass."

"Forgive me for hacking through Ghoma like a hooligan."

"You can cling to your pride and watch Hyrule burn!" Impa snapped. "Or you can improve your limitations."

Link had no comment.

"Good, now we'll start with your stance."

* * *

They trained for eight hours, stopping only a few times for water and food. They had started with Link's stance, having to change it to accommodate the unique weapon. From there Impa worked him through movement drills which had started easy but picked up in intensity and difficulty as they went on. It was past noon before Link was even asked to swing his blade offensively. To Link's demise, Impa's longsword's edge had been dulled. When the two began sparring she had no qualms with striking him vehemently. Link had not complained once, berating himself for each mistake he made. When evening finally came Impa walked back while Link limped.

The Sheikah warrior had not spoken a word that did not directly pertain to combat and swordplay the entire day.

"Who taught you how to fight?" Link asked. They had a half hour walk back to the village and Link needed a distraction from his bruises and aching arms. He was carrying the Kokiri sword and shield in his arms now, with Din's Wrath in a half sheath diagonally across his back.

"All Sheikah learn how to fight at your age," she answered. "An extreme level of skill is mandatory to truly achieve manhood or womanhood in our culture. I learned from my parents and they learned from theirs."

"How do you compare against other Sheikah?" He was surprised the stoic warrior had bothered to answer the first question. He wondered if he could keep her talking.

Impa said nothing for a moment. Then, "My brother was the greatest swordsman the Sheikah had ever witnessed. People believed he was the reincarnation of the Fierce Deity. He left Hyrule though, when our father cemented peace with the Hylians and other races. After he left I 'was' undefeated."

"Was?"

Impa turned so that Link could clearly see the wound on her face that was fast becoming a scar. Link had little doubt the scar would make the already fierce woman terrifying. Not in the hideous way though he thought.

"Ganondorf bested me in the throne room." She said it evenly but Link was sure there was anger there.

"If you had magic I'm sure you could've beat him," Link offered.

Impa said nothing, just kept walking.

"Where did he come from? Ganondorf. Zelda told me he comes from the desert, from the Gerudo people. Are all of them like him?"

"When he arrived at the Citadel he was the leader of a simple band of Gerudo mercenaries. Which was peculiar because Hyrule was at war with the Gerudo at the time. The King's men were making no progress in the war, failing to claim victory in even a single battle. Ganondorf offered his services for free until he and his men brought results. Of course the king, who had nothing to lose in such a deal, gave the mercenaries his blessing. Not only were they victorious in every battle but Ganondorf and his men were so vicious they killed every Gerudo male of age, quelling any future uprising for decades. While he didn't fully agree with the man's ferocity, the king could not question the dark man's results. He made him general of his armies that year. As far as his childhood or where he came from before then, I know nothing."

"Why'd he offer to kill his own people? And for free?" Link asked. He knew evil existed in the world, but was anybody born THAT evil?

"Zelda believed he started the war on the Gerudo side, then turned on them to gain the King's favor. It was all his plan."

"When did she come up with that?"

Impa smirked. "When she was eight, by which time the war was long over and Ganondorf was settling into his position as General. That was when I appointed myself as her bodyguard. That sort of wisdom in a child is unheard of."

"Do you think she was right?"

The warrior nodded. "I do, especially in light of recent events."

"Zelda told me she tried to warn her father but the king wouldn't listen."

"That is right. Ganondorf is not a fool, he played the part of the most loyal servant well. He asked for no rewards, no glories, only requested that he be allowed to continue serving. It is difficult to call into question the motives of such a man." Impa let out a short sigh. "I could not question the man without creating a wedge between myself and the king who had grown to love him like a brother."

"You talked about Prince Daniel, Zelda's uncle, where was he in all this?" Link instantly regretted asking. Impa looked suddenly sad. The same sorrow he'd seen in her eyes at the graveyard in Kakorika.

"He was murdered by an enraged Sheikah before the Gerudo war."

"I'm sorry," Link said looking down.

"Not as sorry as the fool that killed him. My father was forced to prove whether or not he was bluffing with his threat of familicide."

Link's eyes grew wide in shock. "He didn't!"

Impa shook her head. "He did. My father and grandfather tracked down he and his immediate family, his mother, father, baby sister and wife, and had all of them executed for his sin."

Link was flabbergasted. "That's horrible! The family didn't do anything! That wasn't fair!"

Impa did not face Link. "It prevented war. The Hylians would have declared war on the Sheikah in the heat of their mourning and passion. While it may have united the Sheikah to allow war, thousands would die, more Hylians than Sheikah for sure. And this is the reason for the criticism of my family. My father had a choice," she explained. "Do nothing and let his people unite in another war against the Hylians, or strike down his own people to save Hylians and the realm. My father chose the latter and was hated for it."

"Why didn't they turn on your father?" Link asked. "I mean. . ." he tried to stammer out an apology realizing how judgmental he sounded. If it had bothered Impa she didn't show it.

"My family is one of the largest amongst the Sheikah people. My father had nearly a dozen siblings, each with offspring of their own, and eight of his own children. We stood a small army by ourselves. Then families like the Prava family saw the wisdom in my father's decision and pledged their allegiance to him. Even if that had not been enough we had my brother, Vurugu." She said his name with no small amount of pride. "Nobody wanted to meet the demi-god in the field. Without being able to fight head on, the angry families abandoned their homes and either left Hyrule or became nomads of the land."

"Why did your brother leave then?" Link's head was spinning from the complicated nature of the realm.

"He fought for the family, not because he agreed with what my father had done. When it became clear there would be no civil war, and our family was no longer under threat, he disowned his family name and left."

"Is that the same reason you moved to the Citadel?"

"Like my brother, I thought my father's actions were too harsh. And what's more, I did not want Prince Daniel's death to be in vain. He gave his life forging unity between the races of Hyrule. He was my personal friend and mentor. I would see that his dream was maintained. So I too dropped my family name and became a simple Sheik warrior for the King. I could never lead his men into battle, given my race, but I became his advisor and later his ambassador then lastly the bodyguard of his only child."

Link wanted to ask Impa how old she was but stopped himself. He remembered Malon had told him it was rude to ask girls and women their age in Hyrule. It was hard to guess Impa's age. She had snow white hair but Link thought that might be a Sheikah trait. Her body was slender and strong, wiry muscle everywhere you looked. Yet Link, and likely any male that laid eyes on her, could see that she somehow kept her femininity between her hips, bosom and sharp feminine facial features. Her eyes were definitely not feminine though, the incredibly light color of her irises gave her an intense, fierce look, perpetuated by her skill in combat. That combat, along with a training regimen that Link had no doubt was ten times more intense than what he had just been through, had worn on her skin. Link thought she could be anywhere from in her twenties to her fifties. He had too poor an understanding of the timeline for the Gerudo wars and the rest of Hyrule's history to know her age from the information he'd just received.

"Meet me in the same field tomorrow morning," Impa said bringing Link back to the present. "You do not need to bring your dagger or shield. You will not be using them anymore."

"Got it."

As they entered the village Impa walked off heading for the Know-It-All brothers' home. Link could only guess as to why she wanted to see them. As she walked away Link realized that today had actually improved how he felt about the warrior.

In desperate need of a shower Link grabbed a clean green tunic from his empty home then went to bathe in the creek and waterfall that were on the edge of the village. All the Kokiri boys showered here, while the girls bathed in the pond on the opposite side. As far as Link knew, the privacy of either place had never been violated. After the much needed scrub Link walked back in his fresh tunic. As he passed Saria's house for the second time, he wondered if he should go in and speak to her. Last night had not been quite the reunion Link had wanted or expected. He blamed it on this whole sage business. A concept that still had not been fully explained to him.

"Tomorrow," he said to himself, suddenly overcome by his exhaustion.

In his home Link found a note on his bed that he hadn't seen earlier.

"Saria offered me the spare bed in her home. See you tomorrow" Sheik was signed in awkward letters at the bottom but the rest of the note was clearly written by someone with royal education, the letters being very crisp, clear, and swooping where they needed to be. She would have to work on that to perfect her disguise.

"Goodnight Navi," the boy mumbled as he fell into his bed.

"Goodnight Link."

* * *

 **Author's Note: If you are re-reading this, you'll note this is the 2nd draft so hopefully there are fewer typos. Story-wise I made one change. Impa's brother's name is no longer "Dante". I feel that name is over-used in teen/young adult fiction, especially fanfiction, so I changed his name to "Vurugu". Vurugu is Swahili for "Violence".**


	6. Chapter 6: Passing the Torch

**2nd Draft**

* * *

Link awoke, and for a moment thought that he'd been strapped down to his bed, as he was unable to move. After a moment of panic he realized that his muscles were actually just stiff as boards and heavy as stones. With a grunt and a moan he sat up in bed and winced.

"Oh my body," he complained slowly shrugging his shoulders.

"Impa's training is quite strenuous," Navi said stating the obvious. She had a gift for that.

"How much longer until we are supposed to meet her?" Link asked.

"Twenty minutes. You overslept," she chided.

Growling through the stiffness in his limbs Link got up, dressed himself, and headed to his training. The journey there alone was humiliating, Link was fighting back tears just climbing down his ladder. The trip that should have only taken ten minutes at a light jog ended up taking Link just over thirty minutes at a hobble. An irritated Impa was waiting for him.

"Will all of Hyrule have to wait on you Link?" Impa asked.

Link did not meet her gaze. "I wasn't expecting to wake up so sore," he offered as an excuse.

Impa drew her sword and assumed a fighting stance. "Likewise you should never expect the opportunity to fight while in your prime." And with that, their training began.

The toll from yesterday's lessons was immediately apparent. Even though he knew what he should do, Link's body could not move fast enough. As usual Impa was merciless. Her sword came in again and again, bruising Link's arms, ribs, stomach, even head. Due to one failed parry and misstep by Link, a strike to his leg lashed his skin apart, leaving a long bleeding wound across his shin. His teacher did not relent.

When Impa finally allowed for a break Link collapsed to the ground, Din's Wrath falling in the grass beside him. The boy was in so much pain he wanted to cry, vomit, and writhe all at the same time. But he did none of those things. He only lied face down in the grass and gasped for air.

"It gets easier right?" Link asked as his heart was finally beginning to calm down. Impa was sitting with her soles touching, eyes closed, breathing in and out slowly.

"Not if you are training properly," she said without opening her eyes.

Link sighed. "Do you really think we have enough time to train me well enough to fight Ganondorf?" Then the thought occurred to Link and he pushed himself off the grass. "Wait, why are you training me when YOU can't even beat Ganondorf?" As Impa's eyes shot open Link immediately regretted what he had said.

"I have beaten Ganondorf before," she said plainly, turning to pierce Link with her gaze. "We sparred twice, once while I was an ambassador, and then again shortly after I was appointed Zelda's bodyguard. The man I faced the third time was not the same as earlier." Impa stood up. "But it is a poor warrior who makes excuses for their failures. There will be many battles between now and Ganondorf. You need to be prepared for those." She gestured for Link to get up with her sword. "And when the time to slay Ganondorf does finally arrive, you will have to have surpassed me in skill."

Link could have sworn he saw the beginnings of a grin but was soon distracted by Impa's dancing sword.

They trained well into the afternoon when Impa finally allowed it to end. Instead of walking back with Link this time she told him to be there on time tomorrow and then took off into the woods. Wholly exhausted and in no small amount of pain Link sheathed Din's Wrath and limped home.

"Link!" he heard as he was nearing his home. He looked up, and in dismay saw Saria trotting towards him.

A measly, "Hi," was all he could muster before looking down sheepishly. He wished he hadn't let his emotions get the better of him earlier. It seemed everyone else was taking on their new roles much better than he was.

"How was training?" she asked now only a couple feet away. Link looked up from her pointed green boots to her blissfully kind face. He could not help but smile back.

"It is rough," he said opting to forgo the macho approach. "I have not had a human opponent since I found the Kokiri dagger, and Impa is the most extraordinary swordsman I have ever seen let alone fought."

Saria nodded her understanding then gasped when she saw Link's leg. Blood was now freely rolling down his shin and into his small leather boots.

"Oh its fine," Link said as Saria went to her knees to investigate it, but Saria insisted on having a look.

"Hold still," she said while placing both hands directly on top of the wound.

Link winced in surprise as her soft hands pressed against the cut. The boy became curious as Saria started whispering to herself.

"Hey! What are you doing?" He shouted as his leg began to heat up.

A huge smile on her face, Saria stood back up, careful to keep her bloodied hands in front of her. "All better!"

In disbelief Link looked down and sure enough, beneath the wet blood, the wound had healed perfectly.

"Your sage powers healed him!" Navi cried swooping down for an inspection of her own. Saria just beamed happily and rocked back and forth on her heels.

"We cannot have Kokiri's greatest warrior bleeding into his nice Hylian boots!" Saria said. "Will you come with me and we can get this blood cleaned up?"

Link smiled ever thankful that he was with his friend again. "Of course."

While the two walked down to the public spring Link could not help but notice how Saria was keeping her dirty hands unnecessarily far from her body. Then it dawned on him, the Kokiri were not accustomed to blood. With little chance of injury in their peaceful lives the worst thing that ever happened to a child of the forest was a scrape or bruise. Link vaguely remembered someone breaking a bone while hopping from rock to rock in the pond but a fairy had been brought from the forest to heal him.

Link remembered his own first serious injury. One of Ghoma's children had caught him in the side with its stinger. The wound had torn half of his abdomen open gushing dark, smelly blood. Link touched the scar over his shirt remembering the agony he had felt. After slaying the parasite Link had just stared at the wound blankly, not believing the moment was real. It was Navi who saved his life, leading him to weeds with healing abilities. She instructed him to chew them up then stuff them into the wound. There they became a sort of glue like substance keeping his internals on the inside. Sap from The Great Deku Tree had also helped seal the wound and numb the pain. Now Link always kept a magical healing potion either in his traveling pack, or in a small vial concealed in his belt.

"Is it hard for you to be back?" Saria asked pulling Link from his memories. She had kicked her boots off and was knee deep in the water washing her hands. When Link didn't answer, "You were gazing off, clenching your jaw like you were uncomfortable." Link wasn't sure but she seemed a little sad when she said it.

"Uncomfortable memories," Link said kicking off his own boots then stepping into the cool water. The soft mud felt heavenly under his aching calloused feet. "I am happy to be back though. Happy to see you." He said before becoming incredibly focused on cleaning his leg. He heard Saria giggle.

"I missed you too Link."

Link could feel his ears turning red. He was saved from an awkward silence by Navi.

"What do you and Sheik do while Link and Impa train?" Navi asked bouncing off the surface of the water. Link wondered if she ever needed to bathe or not.

"She teaches me how to use my new powers," Saria said. Link looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "That healing spell was one she taught me."

"Navi and I haven't seen Sheik use any magic before," Link said. _Strange that she forgot to mention that,_ he thought to himself.

Saria shrugged. "She is very skillful and very powerful." Then with a giggle "Also it's fun to have a roommate."

"Powerful?" Link asked.

Saria nodded. "To be honest, she is still learning. But she can already do incredible things like levitate and throw objects without touching them."

"Can she teach me how to do that?" Link asked. He could think of a dozen ways levitating and telekinesis could be useful.

Saria laughed. "I don't know, I think "Aunt" will keep you plenty busy in the meantime."

Link laughed and finished cleaning himself. The two walked back saying very little but wholly enjoying each others' presence. Link wished they had walked slower when they came to the place between their houses.

"Sheik is waiting on me," Saria said when they came to a stop. "I will see you tomorrow Link." She tilted her head and offered her sweetest, cutest smile.

"Tell her I said 'hello'" Link said.

Saria giggled then winked at Link. "Oh I will! Goodnight Link."

"Goodnight Saria." Link stayed planted where he was until Saria disappeared over the hill towards her house.

"You don't want to turn your back on her again," Navi stated.

Link turned around head down, hoping Navi couldn't see his embarrassment.

"Let's go home Navi." Was all he said.

Climbing up his ladder Link became fully aware of how tired he was. Eyes already drooping shut.

"Good grief, you stink!"

Link's eyes shot wide opened. Reflexively he reached for Din's Wrath. Mido, of all people, was standing in the center of Link's home, arms crossed over his chest, tapping his foot impatiently. Link took his hand off the hilt of the giant sword but eyed Mido suspiciously.

"What are you doing here Mido?" He asked trying to sound as impatient as possible.

"I'm here to take the Kokiri sword. As Kokiri's Guardian it belongs to me now," Mido said matter-of-factly.

"Ha, only if you ask nicely!" Link said unclipping Din's Wrath's half-sheath and setting the blade and all on the table.

Mido frowned and dropped his arms to his side. Link could see one of his fists was balled up.

 _He wouldn't attack me would he?_ Link thought. Navi saw it first.

"Look out!" She cried before Mido's fairy barreled into her.

Mido kicked off of Link's bed frame behind him with one leg and threw a punch at Link's face with the same-side arm. Link's honed reflexes saved him from the strike but not from Mido's barreling body. The two fell to the ground with Mido on top. With uncharacteristic ferocity Mido began raining punches down on Link. Forearms protecting his face, Link dug his heels into the ground and pushed up with his hips as hard as he could. The sudden motion knocked Mido off balance and over Link's head.

Faster and stronger than his opponent Link scrambled to his feet. While Mido was still getting upright Link got behind him and wrapped his short and (comparatively) strong arms around Mido's waist. With a grunt of exertion Link picked the boy up off the ground, let their momentum carry them both backwards, then slammed Mido backwards onto the floor. The impact dazed the combat novice filling his vision with stars and splotches. Link was standing over him in an instant, foot firmly placed in the boy's sternum.

Hatred filled Mido's eyes as he struggled in vain to move the heavier boy's foot. Link put more of his weight down, stopping all attempts of resistance. The two stared at each other for a moment as their fairies disengaged and fluttered above, anxious to see what would happen next. After nearly a minute, Link removed his foot and walked over to his chest.

"I would have given it to you if you had only asked," Link said holding out both the Kokiri dagger and his own wooden shield. Mido picked himself up but did not reach for the weapon. "Kokiri needs you Mido. And you need a real weapon to protect everyone."

Mido searched Link's face for a moment then rolled his eyes. "Good grief," he said, though not with his usual tone. He grabbed the sword and shield from Link unceremoniously and shouldered past him to the door.

"Learn how to use that!" Link called behind him. "Slashing around like a hooligan will only get you so far." Then he chuckled to himself.

"That was very mature of you." Navi said in her most adult voice.

Link shrugged. "I still don't like him, but he might be the only Kokiri that can stand toe to toe with those monsters." He said referring to wolfos and the sort.

"Did he hurt you?" Navi asked. Link was sure he had a bruise on his face but he laughed all the same.

"Compared to hugging Big Brother Darunia, that was nothing." Link could hear Navi "tsk" disapprovingly.

After shedding his sweaty clothes, then straightening up his room Link finally crawled into bed, utterly exhausted.

"Goodnight Navi," Link managed as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Goodnight Link."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **As you can see I am moving the story very slowly. One of the things that frustrates me in literature, games, and movies, is how unrealistically fast characters become experts at things. Anyone who has trained in any martial art or any sport/hobby really, can tell you that proficiency does not happen over night. I feel it is necessary to share at least a small portion of Link's development into becoming the sword master we all imagine him to be. If you have made it this far, bear with me just a little longer and we will get into the real good stuff. The real combat, war, diplomacy, romance, murder, tragedy, and all that good stuff. Also if you want me to reference one of your works be sure to PM me and I will absolutely check it out. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7: Damn Nosy Fairy

**2nd Draft**

* * *

Anticipating how sore he would be this time, Link woke up early allowing himself more time to hobble over to his and Impa's training spot. He noticed that the shack under his porch did not look like it had been getting much use. He also noticed that someone had built an impressive stable behind his tree where the three horses were staying.

"I must have been too exhausted to notice," Link said to Navi.

"I heard the Know-It-All brothers working on it the night before last. Really Link, you ought to pay better attention to your surroundings," Navi lectured.

Link stretched his sore arms and back then let out a massive yawn. "That's what I have you for," he said scratching his chest. He was more than a little pleased with the muscle growth he felt under his tunic.

"Shall we go take our beatings today?" Link asked only half joking. Navi gave him an affirmative bob through the air, and the two set out.

Visibly less annoyed, Impa was waiting for him as stoic as ever. Without any ceremony the two began training. The lessons were similar to the first two days, and continued to be for the next week.

Impa taught swordplay in a very evolving manner. After training stances and footwork for the first hour they would get into the actual striking, or in Link's case frantically defending. Whenever Impa felt that Link understood the basics of a certain defense technique she would change her striking technique to something Link was unfamiliar with.

For example, over the past two days Link realized he had an incredibly difficult time parrying thrusts with the over-sized sword. With the Kokiri sword and shield it had been as simple as raising his shield or a simple downward flick of his wrist. That being said Lizalfos did not have incredibly accurate or powerful thrusts. Against Impa, while he was wielding Din's Wrath, Link had to rely on moving his hips and shoulders much more. Multiple times Link would attempt to parry a thrust only to be too late or to maneuver so poorly he would plant the tip of his sword into the earth. At which point Impa would punish him with a fore-handed swing or a front snap kick.

It wasn't until hours into their second day of training that Link had managed to properly parry a thrust. The moment he had, Impa changed from a simple thrust to one that came over her shoulder then downward after making contact. Link's inability to adjust quickly nearly cost him an eye.

But as the week went by Link was getting better and better and saw true improvement in his swordsmanship. He was still not at a point where he could feasibly go on the offensive against Impa, but he no longer thrashed and swung like a hooligan.

Besides sparring he and Impa spoke very little, which disappointed Link. He was very curious about the mysterious woman and her people. During their meal and water breaks Link had tried asking more about her family, or the Prava family, or the history of Hyrule. Questions were met with either blank stares or "we shall discuss it on a later date." They would then promptly resume training giving Link no more time to pester her with questions.

At the end of the day Link was typically covered head to toe in new bruises and cuts. Impa no longer walked back with him, instead she took off into the woods every afternoon. With no small amount of amazement Link noticed that she had yet to really break a sweat during any of their sparring sessions. On his walk back Link would talk about what he had learned with Navi, going over strategies and how he compared now with Din's Wrath to opponents he had faced in the past.

To Link's delight Saria was now in the habit of meeting him at the edge of the village. Every night she would throw a fit over the quantity of cuts and bruises all over Link's body, then she would practice her new found abilities and heal the boy. After that the two would stop by the spring to rinse off (for Link's sake mostly) then they would enjoy dinner together in the meadow. Saria would bring an assortment of fruits, nuts, and vegetables for the two to share. While Link stuffed his face Saria played the ocarina Link had returned. The songs she played were all original pieces but they differed slightly from what she used to play. Saria dabbled in the minor keys much more now, giving her songs a sorrowful expression. After Link was sufficiently full the two would end the night talking. They kept the conversation light, for which Link was grateful. They talked about how this coming winter would affect the forest. They told each other jokes about the forest imps and deku shrubs.

Eventually the conversation would work its way to the kokiri children and how they were faring. The Know-It-All brothers were training villagers on scouting tactics and behavior as well as implementing mandatory slingshot training. Mido was rarely seen. Saria said that when he wasn't sleeping he was deep in the forest. She said that she had gone to see him multiple times, to treat minor wounds and lecture him about the dangers of working alone. Stubborn as always Mido refused to listen and even that very night was out by himself. Saria mentioned nothing about seeing him with the Kokiri sword or Link's Deku shield. Link wondered at her opinion on the matter.

Eventually, every night, heavy eyelids would tell Link that it was time to go home and prepare for the next day. He and his oldest friend would walk home, and say goodnight. Like that first night, Link would wait until Saria disappeared over the hill before turning to go home.

"Goodnight Navi," Link would say every night.

"Goodnight Link," his companion would reply.

* * *

"Sheik!" Link said surprised to see the princess-in-disguise instead of Impa. "Are you training with Impa and me today?" he asked. He realized it was the first time he'd seen her in a week. The boy felt a tinge of guilt for not finding a moment to say "hi" or making sure she was adjusting to the village well.

Sheik smiled but shook her head. "No, Impa has to run an errand and will be gone for the next few days. While she is gone she asked me to train with you in the mornings, then have you meet with the Know-It-All brothers in the afternoon."

"What sort of errand?" Link asked "And what sort of training will we be doing?" He did not see a sword anywhere on Sheik, who was wearing very tight fitting clothes. He averted his gaze slightly when he noticed her outfit. She wore long, skin tight, royal blue pants and a blouse. She had her golden blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, secured with a simple white strip of fabric.

"She would not say." Sheik said, then with a mischievous smile "We will be training hand-to-hand combat."

Link raised an eyebrow and reexamined the princess. She was about three years older, but even though she was 5' 4" to his 5' she looked to be the same weight, if not lighter due to Link's new build. Especially since she had not reached womanhood, although truth be told Link wasn't sure what that meant, Sheik was thin and lanky. Her incredibly pale skin and big, kind eyes only made her appear even more fragile.

"YOU are going to teach ME hand-to-hand combat?" Link asked clearly skeptical.

Zelda furrowed her brow, an expression that gave the pretty young girl an adult demeanor. "You aren't being sexist now are you?" she asked hands across her chest. It was the same stance Impa often took. "Surely you and Impa don't just come out here to weave baskets and play dress-up."

"Fine," Link said unbuckling his half-sheath and setting Din's Wrath on the ground. "Impa said not to treat you like a princess anyway!"

With that he lowered his shoulder and charged at her. The attack was really meant as a show. Link would never dream of going all out against a dainty girl like Zelda. Sheik's response, was not for show. Just as Link was about to make contact with her, she grabbed him by the shoulders, maneuvered her foot into the middle of his stomach, then sat backwards. Link's forward momentum carried him over Sheik. While he was directly over her, hands and feet off the ground, she launched him with the leg in his stomach sending him flying over her head. Link landed flat on his back more than six feet away from Sheik. As jolting as the landing had been Link did not hesitate in jumping back to his feet. When he wheeled around he saw that Sheik was already standing, relaxed hands held up in a fighting position.

"What the hell was that?" Link asked rubbing the back of his head.

There was that mischievous smile again. "It's called _tomoe nage_ , a technique Impa taught me when I was eight." Sheik was obviously delighted she had surprised the boy. "Care to try again?"

Link smiled, ready to challenge the girl with new found respect.

For the rest of the morning Link and his pride were thrown around and knocked around every which way. He was amazed at the power behind the petite girl's attacks. Link, knowing he was stronger, had thrown jabs and crosses that would have knocked Mido or any other child on their ass. Sheik moved side to side knocking Link's arms aside, across his own body. Using her hips as a fulcrum Sheik would then close the distance and strike with her own palms. A blow to the nose sent Link wheeling backwards, temporarily blinding him. He brought his arms up to his face in an attempt to protect himself. A sharp knee caught him in the stomach robbing him of his oxygen. Sheik ended the combo by sweeping inside Link's leg with her own, while simultaneously pulling down on the back of his head. Link landed flat on his face behind her in more than a little bit of pain.

Growling through the pain Link planted his hands on the ground and climbed back to his feet. Sheik was bouncing from foot to foot ready for more. Link planned a more measured assault this time. He threw a jab, reset his fighting stance then threw another. _If I fight more defensively I will leave less holes for her to take advantage of_ he thought. As if guessing his plan Sheik pressed forward offensively.

Powerful high kicks, the sort Link couldn't imagine being flexible enough to pull off, assailed he from each side. His reflexes allowed him to get his forearms up around his face in time but they were taking a beating. Doubtful he could keep up his defenses much longer he succumbed to what was no doubt her plan and went back on the attack. He had hoped he could steadily press his heavier body into her to get rid of some space but it did not work out. Sheik grabbed Link's outstretched arm by the wrist, spun rapidly putting her back against his chest and her shoulder under his armpit, then yanked her upper body forward pulling on Link's wrist with her opposite arm all the while. Seconds went by while Link was weightless, flying directly over Sheik's head. The ground met him suddenly and mercilessly.

"That," Link moaned from the ground. "I need to learn that!"

" _Seo nage,_ " Sheik said offering a hand to help Link up. "A powerful throw when your opponent puts too much of his weight forward and leaves an arm isolated."

"I thought your hobby was cooking." Link said taking the hand and coming to his feet. His head ached fiercely but he would survive.

Sheik giggled. "I DO enjoy cooking but it is not my only hobby. I saw Impa training with one of the other bodyguards when I was younger and asked her if a little girl could do the same moves. Sure enough, the next week she was teaching me all of her techniques."

Link rubbed his forearms. "Consider me impressed."

Sheik smiled at the compliment and gave a short curtsy. "Let us continue?"

They sparred off and on for the rest of the morning. Sheik paused, usually after dropping Link, to show him the finer points to a strike or throw. At which point she would allow Link to practice the technique on her. Just as Link suspected she was incredibly light but far more nimble than he was.

By noon Link felt as though his eyes had been opened to a whole new world of combat.

"Same time tomorrow," Sheik finally said. She was stretching and cooling down after the workout. Unlike Impa she was indeed sweating from the morning's training. "You will keep working with me until Impa comes back."

"Fine with me. I have a lot to learn."

Sheik smiled, and the two headed back together.

"Is it normal for princesses to know how to fight?" Link asked on the walk back. "Princess Ruto didn't look like she could fight. She certainly didn't act like it." Carrying the water princess had been one of the most ridiculous ordeals in Link's career as a hero.

Laughing Sheik shook her head. "Not typically no. Especially not amongst Hylian royalty. I guess technically Impa is a princess, and I wouldn't be surprised if the Gerudo queen could fight so there are two."

"Who is the Gerudo queen?" Link asked. He had never made it over to the Gerudo Desert in the west due to his rush to collect the spiritual stones.

"A woman named Nabooru I believe but I could be wrong. Impa would know."

Link nodded but said nothing. As they approached the village the two saw that the Kokiri were very much awake and active. Besides a few that were no doubt out scouting or playing in the woods, everyone seemed to be doing what they always did. Ania was sitting high up on her overlook. Danook was practicing his boxing near the gardens. Ryen and Latia were doing somersaults through the streets. A couple Kokiri, including Pete, gave the two a look as they walked by. _I suppose I haven't been up at a reasonable hour to see anyone have I?_ Link thought.

"Well I am going to check on Saria, have fun with the brothers," Sheik said patting Link on the shoulder. She took off at a jog headed for Saria's house.

"Link!" Navi cried out, bopping him on the head. "Shame on you!"

Link waved his hand at her. "What!? I didn't do anything!" he cried defensively.

"You were watching her butt weren't you!"

"Shut up!" he said swinging at her again. She weaved out of reach and made her dinging noise at him. "I was not. Come on we need to grab some lunch and go see the brothers." _Damn nosy fairy_ Link thought, and not for the first time.

 **Author's note: Another slow chapter plot wise. The good stuff is right around the corner I promise. For any of my judoka or martial arts fans out there, yes those are the Japanese names for two Judo throws. If you want to actually see what they look like, how that sparring match might have gone down go ahead and youtube "Seo Nage" or "Tomoe Nage". I am not clever enough to come up with original names or an original language for things like that so using the Japanese names will have to do for right now. Anyway if you have come this far I implore you to stick with it for at least one more chapter. Also if you have any advice, critiques, or comments; harsh, friendly, or helpful feel free to leave a review or PM me. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8: Numb

**2nd Draft**

* * *

 **Author's note/disclaimer: The end of this chapter gets a bit graphic.**

* * *

The Know-It-All brothers all lived together in what was the largest house in Kokiri Village. On the outside it looked almost like a tiny wooden castle, with several tower like structures sprouting out of it. Link had been inside many times when he was younger as this is where Kokiri learned to read and write. Link always thought it was strange that the forest children be forced to read and write. The village's entire book collection resided inside the home of the four brothers and most of it went untouched by anyone except them. Obviously Link had found the skill infinitely useful while traveling across Hyrule, but as for the rest of the children, he could not see a need for it.

Link noticed that the area around the brothers' home had been turned into a sort of training ground. There were piles of deku sticks for sparring, and a row of targets for slingshot training. Link counted eight villagers, all of whom he knew by name, practicing their aim. Every one of them stopped as Link approached. Gossip would no doubt follow as soon as he was out of earshot. Link offered them a friendly wave. Most of them returned the gesture however two gave him a suspicious look. _They still think I killed the Great Deku Tree,_ Link thought. He tried not to let it bother him.

Inside the brothers' home Link found Josa and Joe waiting for him.

"Good afternoon Josa, Joe," Link said addressing each.

"Afternoon, how is your training with Aunt going?" Joe asked. Link tried not to smirk at the boy's confusion.

"It is going well. Sheik told me you two have more training for me?"

"Aunt wants us to teach you about the history of Hyrule and some of the surrounding kingdoms," Josa said. "But first, I think it's about time you caught us up on some of your journey, and why Aunt is here asking favors of us." Josa spoke very much like any adult Link had met in his travels.

"Sure," Link said taking a seat in one of the nearby chairs. He unclipped Din's Wrath and set it by the door. The two brothers followed him over and took seats as well. "What would you like to know?"

Of course the brothers wanted to know everything, so Link did his best to give them just that. He started with the day before Navi arrived, since that was truly the last day he had spoken to them. He told them about the nightmares he had of a man in black setting the forest on fire. Then told them about The Great Deku Tree and facing Ghoma. He was very particular about this part making sure they understood that it was in no way his fault their protector died. The brothers said nothing and continued to listen intently.

Link went on to tell them about meeting Kaepora Gaebora, his travel to Lon Lon Ranch, all the way to meeting the princess. Joe asked a seemingly unimportant question about the size of Castletown, the citadel where almost the entirety of the Hylian population resided, but otherwise the two said nothing. Link recounted his journey to Death Mountain and Kakorika Village, as well as the Zora Domain. He did not start excluding information until he got to the part where he confronted Ganondorf the first time. In the past Impa had been there to control what information was shared and what wasn't so Link wasn't sure what she would allow the brothers to hear. In her absence Link kept it vague from that point on. Truth be told he did not really feel like expanding on his failures anyway.

When he finished they both looked at each other and nodded. Link had long suspected the four were telepathic but had yet to prove it.

"It is good to hear that Kaepora Gaebora is involved," Josa finally said.

Link cocked his head to the side. "You know the owl?" he asked surprised. Both brothers nodded at the same time.

"Our long winded friend used to perch in the branches of The Great Deku Tree for hours on end, discussing affairs of the realm," Joe explained. "He is the one who brought us all of our books, and taught us how to read."

Link was amazed. He wondered why he had never asked before. Link looked around the room they were in at all the books. At least one hundred different books were sitting neatly in perfect fitting shelves around the walls. When they weren't teaching Link, it had been normal to see any, or all of the brothers, sitting cross legged on the ground with multiple books opened around him. Link knew this is where their "superior" knowledge came from.

"Does he still come to the village? How come I never saw him?"

Josa answered this time. "Some of the villagers were frightened by him so he stopped landing in our clearing," he explained. "We used to see him flying far overhead, but nobody has seen him since. . ." he paused for a moment and looked at his brother. "Since you arrived the first time."

Link furrowed his brow confused. "Why did he stop visiting just because I arrived?" Arriving, Link knew, meant he appeared as a baby at the Great Deku Tree. He had been the newest baby, and the most recent one. Saria had told him that Pete had been the one just before him and that there was a huge gap between the two. She could not give him an exact difference though because the Kokiri were terrible at keeping track of time. Years would go by without being measured or recorded by anyone except maybe the Know-It-All's.

"He had pressing matters elsewhere in Hyrule," Joe said. One thing about the brothers was that it was against their nature to ever say "I don't know". If they did not know the answer to a question they either lied about it or said something similar to "There sure is a lot for you to learn." Either response was frustrating to Link. He would have to go to Saria to get a straight answer, even if the answer was as simple as "Nobody knows."

"But enough chit chat," Josa said standing and walking over to the bookshelf. He grabbed a rather fat tome from a middle shelf. He gave out a short "oof" as he pulled it down and carried it in both arms over to the table. He set it down hard. "This is what Aunt wants you to read," he said giving the cover a pat. "She was very selective."

Link got up and examined it. _A History of Hyrule and Its People_ it read. The book was no less than a thousand pages wide.

"She wants me to read this?!" Link asked flabbergasted. "There are more pages here than every book I've read in my life!"

Joe shrugged. "My brothers and I have all read it."

Link pointed at his chest. "Can't you just tell me what all it says?" He was almost begging.

Josa shook his head. "Aunt insisted that you read the whole thing yourself. Don't worry though, you don't have to read it all today. A minimum of five chapters a day would be a good start though."

Link threw his head back and moaned. He had never had the focus to do much reading, especially from what would no doubt be a dry read like this.

"Come now Link, you are always complaining you don't know enough about the world," this from Navi.

With a sigh of defeat Link sat down and flipped open the cover. To his surprise the cover felt like it was metal wrapped in some kind of skin. He started to read the first page:

 _Before time began, before the spirits and life existed, three Golden Goddesses descended from a distant Nebula upon the chaos that was Hyrule. These three Golden Goddesses were Din, Goddess of Power, Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom, and Farore, Goddess of Courage. The Golden Goddesses each infused the land of Hyrule with their own powers._

Link took a deep breath, exhaled, then began his studies, striving to absorb as much information as possible.

Much of the first few chapters Link knew. He had learned it as a child or heard it from the Great Deku Tree. What he didn't know was that for a short time the Goddesses walked with their creations. Hylians, Kokiri, Goron, Gerudo, Zora, Sheikah and Humans alike. What Link didn't care to know was the exact lineage and genealogy of the families that walked with the Goddesses. Link tried to flip through these pages but Navi scolded him insisting that he at least read each name once.

The chapters ended up being massive, filled with mostly dry information as Link suspected. Pages and pages were dedicated to the discovery of masonry, advances in architecture, inventions, husbandry, and the sort. Link could not help but wonder why Impa would possibly ask him to learn all of this. How would knowing that Eli Whitney invented something called a "Cotton Gin" help him defeat Ganondorf?

By the time Link finished the fifth chapter the sun had set behind the tall trees surrounding the village. Josa let him know that he could come in and pick up where he left off any time "Aunt" instructed him to. Link thanked the brothers, re-equipped Din's Wrath, and stepped out into the fresh air. His body had become stiff sitting in that chair reading for so long.

"I think I'd rather take a beating from Impa than read another chapter," Link complained to Navi.

"It can't hurt you to learn more about Hyrule. I was reading too you know."

"Yea yea yea," he said waving her off. He was just about to head home when he saw Job running frantically for the house.

"What is wrong?" Link asked concerned. Frantic running through the village was NOT a normal sight.

"A girl and a red horse brought big people into the woods! They have weapons!" he cried clearly out of breath.

Panic welled up inside of Link. The children would be no match for soldiers.

"Run and tell Saria!" he cried to Job. He was already sprinting for the woods. "I'll try to steer them away!"

* * *

Anyone else would have been stumbling over roots and smashing into trees in the dim light but not Link. Like all of the Kokiri children he knew the forest well and could navigate as nimbly as a glade deer. He was holding nothing back in his sprint. _If I can catch them far enough away maybe I can lead them around the village,_ he thought. _Even if I can't fight them, surely I can evade them here in the woods._

He heard them before he could see them. The whiny of a horse pierced through the night. _Good!_ Link thought. _They won't be able to maneuver at all with horses in here._ Then Link heard a voice he was not expecting.

"Help!" Malon cried desperately. "Help me!"

"Navi it's Malon!" Link cried, shocked by the voice.

"I'll find her!" Navi said zooming ahead of Link. _Soldiers must be chasing her!_

Link was right. Navi had found Malon, who was standing between Epona and two soldiers. The two men had dismounted and were standing twenty feet away from the girl. Neither bothered to draw their swords, which hung in their scabbards on their belts.

"Come on little girl," one cooed. "You don't want Daddy to get in any more trouble do you?" He was reaching out with an innocent hand, but Link could tell even in the dim light that his smile was sinister. At the moment Link was still hidden in the shadows, halfway between Malon and the men.

"What is that?" the other soldier asked pointing to Navi, who was fluttering above Malon's head. Malon looked up and gasped.

"Either a damn big bug or we're about to be rich," the first soldier said. "Quick get that empty tin out of your saddle bag. I'll get the brat."

The other soldier nodded and turned his back to rummage through his pack. Link took advantage of the distraction. He leapt forward out of the shadow drawing Din's Wrath as he advanced. The first guard jumped, clearly startled and reached for his sword. Link closed the distance too fast and delivered an overhead, vertical slash to the man face. Din's Wrath cut through helmet, bone and flesh hungrily.

"What the hell?" cried the second soldier. Link tried to advance on him too but the man leapt behind his horse cutting off Link's assault. Link slapped the steed's quarters with the flat of his blade moving it out of his way. When the horse took off with a snort, the soldier was ready. He swung overhead with his long sword, planning to strike Link down in one blow. Impa had taught Link better. A basic overhead block stopped the blade and surprised the soldier. The man was by no means weak, yet the green clad boy's defense did not waiver. He had no way of knowing that the strange looking sword was absorbing half of his force.

Undeterred by his tiny opponent the soldier swung again and again. Link just managed to parry each strike but was now backpedaling. The soldier was not as fast or strong as Impa but it was obvious he wanted Link dead. He attacked with a ferocity that differed from anything Link experienced while sparring.

"You little bastard!" The soldier directed a powerful swing at Link's head. Link parried the blow far from his body and tried a diagonal swipe at the man. Taller and more experienced the soldier avoided the attack completely.

"You are going to swing at me?!" the man roared. "You are dead kid!"

He pressed his attack, taking advantage of his superior size. He was frustrated that this mysterious kid was managing to withstand each blow but based on how awkwardly the boy handled the comically large weapon the soldier knew it was only a matter of time until his defenses failed him. A sudden stabbing pain in his back stopped him.

Angrily he turned and saw that the little girl had a tiny bow drawn.

"You bitch!" he managed before having to turn his attention back to the boy and his purple sword. Link had failed to capitalize on Malon's attack but pressed his assault now knowing he had support.

The soldier proved to be too smart for the duo though. In three steps he had maneuvered around Link so that the boy in green was between him and the rancher's daughter. He also lowered his stance, minimizing the chance that she would shoot over the boy.

"Navi! Help!" Link cried realizing the soldier had just stolen his advantage.

Courageous Navi made herself as bright as possible and slammed into the soldier's face as hard as she could. The force equaled that of a grasshopper jumping into your face but the sudden light had an instant effect on the soldier. Suddenly blinded the man back pedaled waving his sword in front of him frantically. He managed to ward off Link's first two strikes, but finally a well-placed thrust caught him in the hip.

"Gah!" he cried out, falling backwards. Link was on him in a moment. The boy swung at the soldier's outstretched arm, sending the long sword flying. He dropped Din's Wrath's tip to the base of the soldier's neck and held it there threateningly. The soldier sat up, howled in pain and grabbed his hand. No, not his hand, Link realized. Link had accidentally lopped off the man's entire hand halfway up the forearm. The soldier was holding his stump, trying desperately to stem the bleeding.

"You'll pay for this you little shit!" he howled. "You'll pay for this!" Tears and rage filled his eyes. Link was frozen. He didn't know what to do.

"Leave!" he finally managed to say in his most demanding voice. "Get up and leave the forest!" Link backed up in disgust as the soldier spat at him.

"With a fucking hole in my leg?" the agonized soldier asked. In an awkward manner he was trying to stick his elbow in the hip wound while clamping his fingers around the gushing limb. The bright, geyser of blood was making Link uneasy.

"Get on your horse," Link said his voice losing a bit of its command. "And take your friend with..." Link stopped mid-sentence. He looked over at the first soldier and saw that his skull was split open in the front. Blood was gushing from the wound in the middle of his face, mercifully hiding the frozen, horrified expression.

"You killed Enos," the soldier growled. "What am I thposed to bring to hith wife?" His speech was beginning to slur and his eyelids were starting to waver. Tears rolled down his face. "I don't wanna die," he whimpered.

There was a lump in Link's throat. He couldn't peel his eyes away from the pathetic soldier sobbing in a pool of his own blood. His grip on his sword weakened and Din's Wrath thumped onto the ground. The soldier lay flat, snapping the arrow in his back, and continued to sob for a moment. Slowly, painfully slowly, the sobs died out, and his chest ceased to rise. There was a buzzing noise in Link's ears.

"Link? Link?" Link forced his eyes away from the two corpses to the girl calling his name. Malon was looking at him, terribly worried. "Link I'm scared," she said. "You've been standing there for a long time."

"Have I?" Link asked. His voice sounded like a croaking frog. He felt cold. Colder than he'd ever felt in his life.

Malon nodded and wrapped both her arms around Epona's neck. The filly's nostrils flared and she stamped the ground, clearly uncomfortable around the corpses. Tears were running down Malon's pale face, somehow catching every ounce of moonlight on their trek down.

"Link," Navi said quietly. "We should go back to the village."

Staring ahead, but looking at nothing, Link nodded. Deftly he reached down and grabbed Din's Wrath by the handle. The sword felt heavier somehow.

"You must always clean the blood off your sword before sheathing it." Impa had said after one of their days in the meadow. At that time she had been referring to Link's blood on her own dulled longsword.

Link knelt low and wiped both sides of Din's Wrath's blade in the grass. Knowing that probably wasn't sufficient, but not caring, Link sheathed his murder weapon.

"This way," he said to Malon, and headed for home. He could not help but look back once more as they stepped off. The horse that belonged to the soldier called Enos, was nuzzling its fallen master. Link slammed his eyes shut trying to stop the tears that cascaded down. The two children and the filly walked back to the village with tears in their eyes and chasms in their souls.

* * *

 **Author's note: First time Link kills a man. This should not be an easy thing to cope with for anyone, not even the Hero of Time. Next chapters should be interesting. Major plot development on the way. Also I want to give a shout-out to Wyvern King for being the first person to "Favorite" this story and also to Jindo5 for writing the first review. I really appreciate you guys! Everyone else feel free to PM me or leave a review with ideas/opinions/critiques. Specifically on how you think the combat was written. Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9: Controlled Dance

**2nd Draft**

* * *

Saria found Link, Malon, and Epona first.

"Link! Job told me there were soldiers in the woods! Are you . . ." she stopped when she saw the look on Link's face. Never had she seen such an expression. She turned to the stranger, a young girl with red hair who also looked distraught.

Turning back to Link she tried to reach out for his hand but he pulled back and lowered his gaze.

"Blood," he said wiping his hand on the bottom of his tunic. Saria saw that his hands were indeed covered in dry blood. Quickly she scanned the rest of him making sure none of it was his.

"I am fine," Link said noticing what his friend was doing. His voice was dry and distant. Saria was about to say something when the red haired girl spoke meekly.

"You have a fairy too," she said pointing towards Sprite. Saria glanced up at her companion then back at the girl.

"That's right. Her name is Sprite, and mine is Saria. What is your name?" she asked softly with a smile.

Suddenly shy the girl pressed herself against the small fiery horse. Even in the dim light Saria could see the horse was nearly as red as the girl's scarlet hair.

"I'm Malon, and this is Epona." Then she shivered despite the temperate evening. "Can we go home now?" she all but whimpered.

Slowly Saria reached her hand out. "Of course we can." After a slight hesitation Malon took the hand, and Saria guided her into the village. Link walked behind them, eyes locked on something nobody else could see. Saria said a quick prayer for her friend.

* * *

The next hour or so had been a blur for Link. Everyone in the village had been awoken and gathered by the Know-It-All brothers. When the four of them came into town everyone rushed forward asking questions about the strangers and the soldiers. Most of them stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Link, and more specifically the blood stained on his hands and splattered on his tunic. Quickly the four brothers had sensed the severity of what happened and went about chasing everyone away and sending them home.

At some point Saria had taken Malon and Epona away, requesting something of Navi before she left. Link did not catch any of it, did not even manage to say goodbye to Saria. Navi guided his step to the spring where he had robotically scrubbed his hands in the brisk water. He had hoped washing the blood would make him feel better, would suddenly wash away the memories of the soldier's sobs, but it did not.

Now he was finally in his home, lying in his bed. He had peeled his tainted, sweaty tunic off and left it hanging on his porch. He curled up under his blanket begging the knots in his stomach to relax.

"Navi," he finally spoke into the dark room.

"Yes Link?" she asked suddenly becoming visible above his head.

"Goodnight." Even as the word left his mouth he began sobbing uncontrollably. Navi fluttered down on top of his head settling there.

"Shhhhh its okay, it's okay," she said comforting him. "Good night Link."

* * *

Link rapped his knuckles against Saria's door. It was morning now, though not as early as any other day. Link had gone out to the field only to find it empty, Sheik and Impa nowhere to be seen. So after waiting a few minutes he walked all the way back to Saria's house.

Sheik answered the door, she was fully dressed and looked like she had been awake for some time. She had a puzzled look on her face.

"I went to the field and nobody was there," Link said right away. "Aren't we training today?" he asked.

Sheik opened her mouth then closed it. After choosing her words she spoke. "I thought you could use a day off after so many consistent days of pushing yourself." Link shook his head.

"No, I would like to train." He said. The words came out with more intensity than he'd meant to but it could not be helped. Link knew he needed to stay occupied.

With a knowing and sympathetic look Sheik nodded and asked for a moment to get ready. Link waited outside leaning against the house. He surveyed the village while he waited, taking in its natural beauty in the morning sun. Few villagers were up this early and the ones who were, were courteous enough not to make a lot of noise.

"Link, look," Navi said drawing the boy's attention. She was hovering over a nest of disturbed grass and hoof prints. _This must be where Epona bedded for the night_ Link surmised. When Sheik came out of the house, wearing her skin tight training clothes, Link asked her where Malon and Epona were.

"When they woke up Malon asked Saria to direct her and Epona to an open field with room to run, then she asked to be left alone." Sheik answered. "She also said she would come talk to you this evening if you were alright with that."

Link nodded his head. "Of course."

The two walked together silently to their training field. Link noticed that Sheik seemed very easily distracted today. Every insect that flew by, or bird overhead demanded her attention. Link already knew she had spoken to Saria and maybe Malon too.

When they got to their spot Link wasted no time in setting the freshly cleaned Din's Wrath down, and preparing himself for a fight. For the first couple hours Link's attacks were measured but as Sheik bested him again and again with combinations of strikes and throws he was starting to become frustrated.

Sheik landed a powerful kick to Link's side as he was throwing a jab. Shaken by the blow, but not defeated, Link caught the leg under his arm, trapping it, and charged forward. Sheik managed to hop backwards twice before being overtaken. Link was on her in a moment as they both hit the ground. Sheik managed to get her hips between her and Link, and her legs around him to hold him back but it did little to stop Link's attack.

Even on one knee Link was growling, throwing fists down catching Sheik in her stomach and ribs. When a punch slipped past Sheik's defenses and caught her on the face she decided she'd had enough. With both hands she grabbed one of Link's wrists and yanked it towards her chest. With that arm isolated from Link's body she brought her left leg up over Link's head, and in front of his face. With dynamic force Sheik made her body as hard, rigid, and straight as possible, pulling on Link's arm and squeezing with her legs. Link tried to pull his arm free but only managed to lose his balance and end up tumbling forward until he was flat on his back. Now Sheik had his arm wholly in her control. Despite all of Link's pulling and turning he could not free himself. Sheik drove her hips straight up towards the sky applying an incredible amount of pressure to Link's elbow. Link gasped at the sudden pain thinking his arm was about to break.

"Stop! I submit I submit!" he cried out. Immediately Sheik let go of Link's hand and arm then rolled away from him.

Coming to her feet she brought her hand to her face and inspected the damage. Link had only caught her on the chin but there would no doubt be swelling and bruising. Link got up and saw what he had done.

"I'm sorry," he said sheepishly lowering his head.

Sheik waved him off. "No, the damage was minimal." Then a thought occurred to Sheik. "That technique I used on your arm, what did you think of it?" she asked.

Link rubbed his elbow, still disappointed that he had been so aggressive. "It worked," he said.

Sheik nodded. "It is a grappling technique called _Juji Gatame_. Would you like to learn it?"

"Of course!"

Sheik took a step toward Link and lowered her voice emphasizing how serious her next words were. "Link, with this technique, and the ones I'm about to show you, I will be at your mercy. You WILL break my arm if you do not control your strength."

Link clenched his jaw and silently berated himself. "I understand," he said.

An excited smile spread across Sheik's face. "Good, then let's begin."

For the rest of the morning Sheik worked only grappling techniques with Link. The moves were simple enough while Link was learning them but he was having trouble with the submissions. He didn't want to hurt Sheik again so when he was in position for a _juji gatame_ or an _ude garami_ he would slow down, meaning to give his opponent time to surrender. Sheik would promptly slip out of his clutches, then punish him with a move of her own. It was obvious Link would need many more lessons just to gauge the proper amount of force necessary subdue Sheik without harming her.

When it was nearly noon the two ended their training with stretches then headed back to the village.

"You can ask me about last night," Link said when it looked like their walk back would be as silent and awkward as their morning stroll.

Sheik did not turn to look at him, just kept her head forward watching the trail.

"You are strong Link. Strong and courageous. But I will not prod your mind after something so stressful," Sheik said. Now she did turn to him and looked sincerely into his eyes. "I will always lend you my ear if you want to talk about it though." She offered him her most royal friendly smile.

Link dropped his gaze and shrugged. "Thank you," he said. Then, "It will happen again, wont it?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

There was a short pause. "Yes," Sheik said. She did a good job of not letting her voice sound too morose.

With a sharp inhale the boy looked up at the sky. He blinked twice against the bright sun but did not lower his gaze. He did not want the princess to see his eyes beginning to water. "And it can't be helped?"

Another short pause. "No."

Link shook his head and blinked his eyes rapidly clearing them of any dew. "Then I will be better prepared next time. Thank you for this morning's training."

When the two reached the village Link said a hasty "good-bye" then set off for the Know-It-All brothers' house. As if the Goddesses were showing Link the full extent of their mercy, Link found the hillside and house empty. Relieved that he wouldn't have to answer any questions or deal with any whispers the boy went inside and found his place in the giant tome.

"Are you reading with me again?" Link asked Navi.

"I am," she replied.

"Just let me know when I can turn the page," he said.

"Oh please Link, you read about as fast as a Goron swims," she teased.

Link laughed, ever happy his friend was with him, and started his least favorite part of training.

Today's five chapters proved as dry as yesterday's. Line after line described how the first Hyrulians worshiped the Goddesses and showed their respect. After those chapters came more about economic progress and development of the kingdoms. The iron and precious metal mines discovered throughout the range surrounding Death Mountain, the marine life being cultivated in Lake Hylia, the furs and timber harvested from the forest, and the dyes and spices brought from within and across the dessert were some of the most noteworthy economic relevancies Link read about. Overall Link found it difficult to stay focused, but thanks to Navi he managed to finish his five chapters.

After marking his page and ensuring the empty house was the way he found it, Link left in search of dinner and Malon. He found dinner first. After an invigorating meal of grilled stuffed mushrooms and nuts, washed down with Ellie's fresh apple juice, Link went to find Malon.

Link found the two just outside the village. Malon was sitting back and humming while Epona lay with her head in the grass. The filly's ears turned as Link approached, then she lifted her head to investigate. Link stopped, so as not to spook her. Epona eyed Link suspiciously while he reached inside his tunic. To the horse's delight Link produced Zelda's ocarina and started playing her favorite song. Malon looked over her shoulder hearing the song she had taught to only one person.

"Fairy boy!" she exclaimed. Epona flicked her ears at the sudden loud noise. "Come sit with me and Epona," Malon said patting the spot beside her. Link happily obliged.

"Your home is so beautiful." She said when Link settled in. "Epona and I spent all morning running through this field." She patted Epona on the neck affectionately. "Some of your forest friends came to watch us but I think Epona frightened them."

"Were you riding her?" Link asked. Last he heard Malon had started breaking Epona in with a saddle. But even in the forest last night there had been no saddle, only reins.

Malon nodded enthusiastically. "Uh huh! We have to go slow since it's bareback but Epona makes sure I don't slip off."

"That's very impressive." Navi said, appearing from under Link's hat. "Link has enough trouble riding with a saddle and stirrups."

Link waved his gossiping companion off. "Only because Bart's saddle was too big for me."

"Link!" Malon declared hitting in the shoulder.

"Ow! What!?"

The red headed girl furrowed her little brow, an expression Link could not help but find more cute than foreboding.

"You don't swing at Navi, she's a lady!" she said.

Link nearly retorted, but then he remembered striking Zelda in the face when he lost control that morning.

"You are right," he said defeated. "Sorry Navi."

Navi bounced off his nose, now outright teasing Link with the courage from Malon's company.

"I forgive you," Navi chimed mischievously.

Link looked back at Malon while rubbing his shoulder. "That really hurt you know."

Malon rolled her eyes. "Sheik told me that you fought dragons and wolves and sharks and monsters. You'll be fine."

Link chuckled giving up the charade. "Not dragons," he said remembering his sojourn through the Goron caves. "Dodongos."

"What is the difference?" Malon asked batting her eyes, acting completely enthralled to tease Link. The boy chose to ignore it.

"Dodongos are fire breathing reptiles, sure, but they aren't very intelligent. Even the King Dodongo, as huge as he was, kept trying to crush me and cook me even though he knew I would get out of the way. In the end I managed to trick him into inhaling one of my bombs while he was trying to breathe fire."

The girl gasped, now genuinely interested.

Link continued, "Dragons on the other hand. . . " He shook his head and made a clicking noise with his tongue. "They are nightmares on wings. Big as mountains and clever as foxes. They say some can even use magic and talk! No, I've never fought a dragon. I don't think people actually CAN fight dragons."

Malon shuddered. "The world sure can be scary." Then she took a far off gaze that Link was now intimately familiar with. Before his friend could be sucked into that dismal abyss he took her hand and held it in his own. She turned to face him, tears preparing themselves in her eyes.

"But it's also an incredible place!" Link said forcing his best smile. "I've made tons of friends throughout the kingdom. Brother Darunia, Princess Ruto, Princess Zelda, Impa, Sheik, and you and Epona! There are beautiful mountains, lakes and rivers to see. Whales and kings that eat too much, cuccoo farmers who are allergic to their birds, beggars who only accept fish and bugs. Why even here!" Excitedly he pulled Malon up to her feet. "Come on, I want to show you something."

With the confused Malon in tow, Link stepped off into a part of the woods he had found some time ago. As they got closer Link was sure Malon could hear it.

"Is that music?" she asked. Link brought his finger to his lips then gestured for her to get low and follow him. The two crawled through the forest, their path lit by the setting sun. As they pressed forward the lively flute music became louder and louder. Link pulled the last brush aside and Malon could finally see where the music was coming from.

Two tiny imps, dressed in straw clothes and hats, were dancing wildly, playing a lively tune on their flutes. In seconds Malon was bobbing her head side to side keeping pace with the music. She let out a laugh.

"They are really good!" she said. Instantly the imps stopped and sprang away into the bushes and trees. "Oh no!" cried Malon. Link smiled and patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, watch this," he said. Link stood up and walked into the clearing where the imps had just been. Curious, Malon scanned the darkening tree line to see if they were watching. If the imps were even still in this area, Malon couldn't see them.

Confidently Link produced the blue, glass ocarina. Bringing it to his lips he started playing his own tune. It was not quite as energetic as the imps' bit but it was just as fun. Link played several measures alone until the sound of a flute floated in from the darkness. To Malon's amazement the two imp's appeared almost out of thin air. The two creatures were bouncing from foot to foot approvingly, following Link's tune in perfect time. She watched as the three played in perfect unison, and now Link was joining in the jig. Again she laughed in delight.

Instead of disappearing this time the imps starting playing louder, and picking up the tempo of Link's song. Link lowered his ocarina and threw his head back to laugh. It appeared to Malon that the three of them had played this game before. Link turned to Malon's hiding spot in the bush and gestured for her to join them. Without a moment's hesitation she joined Link's side and started a dance of her own, twirling around in her dress. The imps were so delighted they started doing flips, while somehow managing to maintain their duet.

Link grabbed Malon's hand and the two twirled and bounced and jumped. The tempo increased again, then again. Futilely Link and Malon tried to keep up but they became too dizzy and ended up tumbling into a heap. The imps, who found their clumsiness hilarious, stopped playing to laugh at their heavy footed company. Good sports about it, Link and Malon clapped for the two performers, who in turn offered their most gracious bow. Mischievous laughs on their lips the imps disappeared back into the trees and into the night.

The two kids stayed where they were and laughed like the innocent children they were supposed to be.

"It's getting dark," Link said after they had been lying in the grass for some time. "We should get back. Saria and Sheik will be worried about you and Epona."

Malon sighed. "Yea, you are probably right."

The two got up, shook the dirt from their hair and clothes and headed for the village.

"What about Epona?" Link asked, sure that Malon would never leave the horse alone in the woods at night.

Malon put her index finger to her nose then stood up on her tip toes. Beautifully and loudly she sang the song she taught Link, appropriately named Epona's Song. After just four measures Epona's hooves could be heard. The fiery horse appeared just moments later, delighted to have been called by its owner.

"That's a neat trick. Will it work if I play it with my ocarina?" Link asked.

Malon shrugged. "Only if she likes you."

"Hmmm," Link extended his hand slowly to Epona's nose. Playfully she nibbled his fingers with her lips. "We're good aren't we girl?" he asked. Epona whinnied as though she could understand. Malon was delighted.

The three walked back to the village as nightfall truly set in. Link walked Malon all the way up to Saria's home after putting Epona in the stable behind Link's house.

"Do you think daddy will be okay?" she finally asked Link when they stopped outside Saria's house.

Link thought for a moment. She had never told him exactly what happened or how she ended up in those woods. Looking at Malon though he decided now was not the time for questions.

"I'm sure Mr. Talon will be fine Malon. He's probably just sleeping outside the castle again," he said trying to be funny. Malon just nodded her head.

"Thank you Link," she said, then rushed inside Saria's house.

"No problem," he said to nobody. Link turned and started for home.

"Link." It was Saria.

"Sorry I didn't have dinner with you today," Link said. "I lost track of time."

"Oh it's alright. It was good of you to keep Malon company." Saria smiled. "She cares about you."

Link shrugged. "She is my friend. The first one I made after leaving."

Saria exhaled audibly. Link looked at her confused. All he saw was the same smile that was always there.

"It is good that she has you as a friend. Good night Link." With that she turned around and went back inside.

Link waited until she was gone before leaving for home. On his walk back he caught a glimpse of Mido, heading into the forest for his nightly patrols. He had the Kokiri dagger and shield strapped to his back, and a purse full of bullets for his sling no doubt. Link had to admit, though not out loud of course, that Mido, armed up, scarred and defiant, looked like a hero. _The true hero of Kokiri._ Link thought to himself. _The Kokiri treasure never should have been discovered by me. I'm Hylian, he is the real Kokiri._ Link adjusted Din's Wrath on his back, then climbed up his ladder.

For a few minutes Link thought about how different Mido would have handled these adventures. _He probably could have taken Ghoma._ Link mused. _I doubt he would have made friends with Brother Darunia, or even Princess Zelda._ The thought of Mido walking through the courtyard to talk to Zelda was comical. _I wonder if Princess Ruto would have liked him?_

Deciding that he HAD in fact done a better job than Mido would have, Link readied himself for sleep.

"Goodnight Navi," Link said.

"Goodnight Link."

* * *

 **Author's note: Malon has joined the party! More character building this chapter, hope I haven't been overdoing it. Yes those were more Judo techniques taught by Sheik/Zelda. Youtube them if you want a visual. Let me know what you think so far, review or PM me with advice, critiques and the sort. Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10: Threat

The next morning, and the many that followed, Link fell into a pattern. One that kept the boy incredibly busy, pushing him to his limits physically and mentally. Impa had yet to return, so Link spent every morning training hand to hand combat with Sheik. They worked a combination of striking, take-downs, and grappling most every day. Link was learning very quickly, but had yet to best his female opponent in an all-out sparring match.

After their morning training Link would leave to go read his five chapters of _A History of Hyrule and Its People._ Sheik would go train with Saria, whatever that entailed, and Malon would work with Bart and Mayfair, the horse they had bought from Lon Lon Ranch for Zelda to ride. When his chapters were complete Link would grab a quick dinner then go meet Malon and Epona in the field. After her third night in the village Malon had offered to teach Link how to ride better. So for a couple hours before the sun set Link would get a chance to bond with Epona and work on his equestrian skills. Epona had much more energy than Bart and always felt the desire to show off her speed when Link hopped on. This "horse" play usually resulted in Link being thrown off or flopping off her hind quarters, at which point Malon and Navi would giggle together.

Most nights Link found time to spend just an hour with Saria. The two would do different things every night. Some nights they would go to their favorite spot in the meadow and play their ocarinas, Link using the Royal Family's and Saria using the one he had returned. Other nights the two would tend to the villagers who had been injured in their scouting duties. Link always felt guilty at these times. True the injuries so far hadn't been much worse than scrapes and bruises from deku scrubs, keese, skulltula, and deku babas, but Link felt he should be out in the woods on patrol with his kin. Sheik had explained to him that he NEEDED to train for the greater battles that lie ahead. Still, Link did not like seeing the children of the forest in such a state.

While Saria used her new found powers to heal children, Link practiced mundane medical aid. He learned how to splint and secure sprained ankles and wrists, which herbs help numb pain, how to disinfect cuts, and how to aid a patient dealing with fatigue. His work was much slower than Saria's but it made Link feel just a little bit helpful.

Mido would see only Saria when he sustained an injury, which was more often now that he felt brave enough to hunt down wolfos and even stalchildren, if the self-declared boss of the Kokiri was to be believed. Mido would allow neither Link, nor any of the other villagers to see him wounded. Link did not blame him. According to Saria, the kokiri boy had limped back to the village gushing blood out of his leg, and from slashes on his back. Many villagers would have likely paled and died of fright after seeing their new hero so battered. Saria healed him, good-as-new, then scolded him for more than an hour. Even after his lashings Mido returned into the woods the next night.

When Link and Saria weren't playing music or treating the wounded they would just enjoy the moment together. They would sit under the stars and just listen to each other breathing. Sometimes Saria would rest her head on Link's shoulder, or stomach if they were laying down. She would then promptly declare how big and strong Link had gotten. At first Link would blush, but as it happened again and again he switched to puffing his chest out. He WAS getting bigger and stronger. The boy was proud of his progress. He had grown an inch just since his time back in the village, but even more impressive was his muscle definition. Younger than eleven years of age Link had shed much of his baby fat, due to his rigorous training. Small, hard, wiry muscle had replaced it making Link look older and more intimidating. Compared to a kokiri anyway.

That is how Link's days passed by. Training with Sheik, then reading his five chapters, riding with Malon, then usually ending the night with Saria. There was very little free time in Link's day, for which he was grateful. Even at night, alone with Navi, exhaustion dragged him into sleep before his mind could wander. Before it could remember.

On a typical early morning Link's routine was thrown off when he found Impa, not Sheik, waiting for him in the field. It was now two months since she had disappeared.

"Impa!" Link said shocked to see her standing there. The sheikah warrior only raised an eyebrow. "Where have you been? It's been weeks!"

"I will tell you." She said unfolding her arms and drawing her longsword. "After we train." And just like that she was back in instructor mode, as if she'd never left.

It took Link a few minutes to remember all the sword techniques he had been drilling. While Impa had been gone there was nobody to practice swordplay with. If fencing was one of Zelda's many hidden talents she had yet to mention it. Link tried to remember the last time he had even drawn his sword when suddenly he remembered. The soldiers in the forest.

 _Smack!_

The flat of Impa's blade collided with Link's face so hard his vision blurred while he kissed the ground.

"You are distracted!" Impa scolded. "Do not let dead enemies defeat you."

Link jerked his head toward the warrior, a motion that made his head spin. "You heard?" he asked. _I guess I shouldn't be surprised._

Impa nodded her head. "Sheik told me last night after I arrived. Sheik and the Lon Lon Ranch girl. You did well that night Link." She said it matter-of-factly and with a small amount of praise.

"How do you teach yourself to ignore that feeling afterwards?" If anyone could relate to him it must be Impa. Maybe not as she is now, a hardened warrior, but maybe she remembered how she was after her first kill. "Ignore the memories and the nightmares?" Link asked getting up and looking at Din's Wrath. He knew it was just his imagination but he could see remnants of blood stains along the purple razor edge. "How do you convince yourself that it was just one meaningless life?"

"A life always has meaning Link."

Link tilted his head confused. Impa sighed and lowered her blade.

"The Sheikah believe that life is sacred. That our spirits had to accomplish some great feat, or win some epic battle in order to be allowed a place amongst the living in this world. All souls did this, not just the Sheikah. So we respect the journey of that soul, and the blessing of drawing breath, drinking, eating and living. My people believe that creating these vessels for our souls, we call 'bodies', was the epitome of Hylia's power, making all life sacred. Achashverosh, the Fierce Deity, saw that Hylia's creations were wasting the gift she had given them; Humans, Hylians, Sheikah, Gerudo, Zora, Goron, and Kokiri alike. So the Fierce Deity found a way to teach us how to value life, by making it possible to die.

In our culture, you cannot truly become a man, or woman, until you have learned this lesson and faced your death. You must go to war, or battle, or a great hunt, and face your own mortality. Only when you have faced death yourself, are you ever allowed to take another's life. It is because we value our own lives, and the lives of our kin, that killing comes easy to us. A true sheikah memorizes the names and faces of every opponent slain, and offers those names to Achashverosh, to show him we have not forgotten the value of Hylia's gift."

Link stood there, stunned by Impa's lesson. _Sheikah embrace killing because life is sacred?_ He thought to himself. "No wonder the Sheikah need conflict to survive." He said coldly.

Impa offered a shrug of her muscular shoulders. "My people believe this to be fact, and not something subject to opinion or evidence."

"But I read that the first Sheikah walked with the Goddesses."

Impa shook her head. "Sheikah believe that the Goddesses were only projections of Hylia, manifestations of her different traits. The Goddesses were not actually almighty beings themselves."

Link chewed on his lip processing everything he had just heard. _Memorize their faces huh?_ The thought was daunting.

"But enough talk, we will not defeat Ganondorf by teaching him history." Impa lifted her longsword again and stepped forward.

"My thoughts exactly!" Link said referring to his mandatory daily chapters. He readied Din's Wrath and set his stance to meet the advancing warrior.

Like it had been months before, Link took his beatings all morning while trying to improve his own swordsmanship. With pride he noticed that Impa did in fact have to step up her attacks to defeat Link's defense. The boy even managed a few offensive strikes before the morning was over.

Since it appeared they were only going to train until noon, Impa had doubled her intensity, leaving Link no choice but to double his efforts and energy spent. By mid-day Link was lying in a puddle of his own sweat, face down in the grass.

"I thought all the conditioning with Sheik would leave me less spent," Link complained.

Impa shook her head. "If you are not pushing yourself you are not training properly. Increasing your limits does not mean you should decrease the percentage of effort you give."

Weakly Link lifted his arm and gave Impa a thumb's up. "Got it."

"Are you going to walk with me and learn why my absence was necessary? Or are you going to lie here the rest of the day?"

Link growled through his aching muscles and pushed himself off the ground. "Are you sure you aren't the Queen of Hyrule?"

Impa was not amused.

"I spoke to some of our allies in Kakorika as well as the other regions, about what is happening in the Citadel," Impa said when they were walking back to the village. "It would seem that Ganondorf cares more about his newly found power, than actually ruling Hyrule. He has neglected his citizens to the point that he has not been supplying them with enough food to eat. He practically robbed the merchant caravans that arrived just after he took the throne and so they have not come back. Thousands of Hylians and Humans have fled to Kakorika. When Ganondorf realized his subjects were fleeing he destroyed the drawbridge, and cast a spell that would make any who left without his permission deathly ill. Apparently dozens were killed by his curse before the people realized they were trapped. This was a month ago. Since then the only information that can be gleamed on the evil king's actions is the number of soldiers he dispatches for various tasks. He sends out units of one hundred or more to hunt down and kill soldiers who deserted in the first month of his reign. He has also sent a legion of soldiers to each realm, the gorons, the zora, and the gerudo, to collect taxes."

"Are they in trouble?" Link asked. "Brother Darunia and Princess Ruto I mean."

"No. Not ready to go to war the different realms begrudgingly turned over the fruits of their labors. This is good for us though. King Darunia's subjects will be demanding action from their leader. Same with those of King Zora XVI and Queen Nabooru. While on their own they may not declare war, they may become confident in the presence of each other. Not to mention the nine hundred deserters I provided refuge for amongst the Goron."

"Nine hundred? Will they fight for us?"

Impa nodded. "They will. But alone that is only 900 trained soldiers against Ganondorf's ten thousand. Not to mention that if he feels threatened he will resort to summoning monsters from outside Hyrule and turning to demons for aid."

"How many would we have if the Gorons, Zora, and Gerudo joined us?"

A rare smile spread across Impa's face. The look unnerved Link just a little bit.

"Enough to threaten him," she said. "But let us not rush ahead of ourselves." She quickly returned to her normal demeanor. "The first clash of armies may be years away. Ganondorf is postured for a hasty confrontation. Expecting a revolt no doubt. It behooves us to wait until he has lowered his guard but not so long that his power grows too great."

Link let out a long low whistle. "Years? What do we do for years while we wait?"

"Train," Impa answered without hesitation. "Train and better ourselves so that the blood shed on that prophetic day will not be our own."

Link clenched his fist, psyching himself up for the days of grueling training that lie ahead.

"Bring it on."

* * *

 **Author's note: Well we finally got to some plot development and foreshadowing. Sometime this week I am going to have to decide whether the next chapters will take us to those years ahead, when the war is about to begin, or if I am going to do another chapter or two more on character development. I am open to recommendations! PM me or leave a review with your thoughts. I won't start working on the next chapter for a few days. (Disclaimer: this is not a "choose what happens". Whether I decide to move the timeline ahead by years, or a day at a time, my plot will not change. Just looking for advice).**

 **Some of you may not like that I toggled the lore about the Goddesses and The Fierce Deity. I just find it unlikely that such different races would all believe the exact same version of a religion. It obviously doesn't happen in the real world so I didn't think it should happen in this one. Also the Fierce Deity (character who is first mentioned in Majora's Mask) does not have a name so I lent him the name Achashverosh, which is Hebrew for "Great Warrior" or sometimes translated as "Lion King". Anyone who has played Majora's Mask knows the Fierce Deity Mask is badass but also full of mystery. I have seen many fanfictions based solely on Majora and the mysterious Fierce Deity, and so decided to take my own crack at it. I have big plans for him!**

 **Anyway if you have made it this far I hope you'll keep reading. Getting on and seeing hundreds of views after each update is VERY encouraging and I appreciate it. Here is my last plug: I marked this story Adventure/TRAGEDY for a reason. Stay tuned and see why. Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11: A Terrible Fate

Time passed quickly for Link and his friends. Day after day each person devoted him or herself to training and improving.

Link's days were occupied in much the same fashion as they had been. For the entirety of the morning he would train with either Impa or Sheik, depending on whether or not Impa disappeared on some mysterious errand or not. After a quick lunch he would head to the Know-It-All Brothers' home and read his five chapters. Once he'd finished _A History of Hyrule and Its People_ he was tasked with a new book, then a new one after that. Each was specifically selected by Impa. The one he was presently reading was actually fairly interesting. _Riddles Amongst the Battlefield._ It was a compilation of strategies and methods used by some of history's greatest generals. There were narrations and commentaries put together by whomever compiled and finished the book too. Unlike the history book Link had started with, this actually made sense to him. He wondered why Impa didn't have him read this first. He learned so much in each chapter. At night he would often envision how these ancient battles played how, and which strategies he might have used.

After his five chapters Link went straight away to Malon. Impa had encouraged the equestrian lessons, even asked that Malon teach Link archery from horseback when he could finally stay upright. Malon of course agreed, even before Impa appeared with an Epona sized saddle she had procured.

Link trained with Epona and Malon until it was too dark to ride. After the sun set he would check in with Saria, then make his way home to sleep and prepare for the next day.

Sheik kept herself just as busy as Link. When she wasn't training with Link in the mornings she was working with Saria, helping the new sage hone her magic ability. This training was very productive for the disguised princess too, as it helped her improve her own abilities. Although Saria was never discouraged, it was clear that Sheik's magic improved exponentially faster than the kokiri's.

Afternoons when Impa was still in the village Sheik would train with her "aunt". They trained a myriad of skills. Hand-to-hand combat, stalking, throwing knives, even combative magic. Though Sheik had yet to see her teacher cast a single-spell, Impa was well versed in combative magic and taught the princess applications and methods she had not thought of.

On those days that Impa was gone, Sheik would go with Saria to Farore's Temple and lend her power in bolstering the protective barrier. This task required daily attention and was appropriately seen to by Saria. It amazed Sheik that even now The Great Deku Tree's magic still bolstered most of the barrier. To her knowledge a caster's magic was typically dispelled after their death and yet his persisted. Truly there was little for Saria or Sheik to contribute to the spell, but they took no chances. All that was really there for them to do was patch small holes that appeared occasionally.

The evenings were Sheik's least favorite time, as it was for all powerful casters. Twilight was the time when the barriers between worlds were at their weakest. Spells misfired, demons could be summoned, and portals could be opened and closed even by accident. It was unwise to dabble in magic at this time. For the princess, this was a problem.

Since she was a child magic energy practically flowed through her. Before she had learned the language of the Goddesses to cordon and control her energy she had accidentally set plants on fire, destroyed bulkheads, even teleported a puppy from its kennel into her lap. If it had not been for Impa she may have been discovered and branded a witch. It had been the mysterious Sheikah that had taught her incantations and ways to control herself. Even with the means to direct and harness her power Sheik had trouble containing it all. During the day it wasn't a problem, some of her power could drip out, and all it did was make her glow, or provide warmth to those around her. At twilight though, the effects were random. Any magic that escaped the vassal that was her body would have a mind of its own. People around her would sometimes complain of severe headaches, chills, one time even delusions. Another time they had not been delusions. With perfect clarity Sheik could recall the time she had slipped up, and her escaped magic had summoned a demon. A lesser demon to be sure, but a demon all the same. Impa killed it with ease but the creature had been spotted by one of the king's guards. The man had to be released from duty after his crazy rants in court about demons and witches. Of course nobody believed him and he was ridiculed. To the young princess's dismay she had learned that his wife had left him and that he had later drank himself to his death. Until the day her father died Zelda had sent anonymous donations to the single mother and her child.

In Kokiri Village Sheik disappeared into the woods alone and would meditate, focusing all of her attention on controlling the magic the Goddesses had blessed her with. Although twilight lasted only an hour at most, Sheik would stow herself away and meditate for three hours just to be safe. When she deemed it safe to relax, she would head back to Saria's house to sleep. Some nights she would spy Link and Malon, or Link and Saria talking before going their respective ways. At these times Sheik was always careful not to be seen or heard.

Malon, the last to join the group, had decided right away to become an asset to the team. In the mornings she would take care of the horses in the makeshift stable. She would feed, water, and exercise Bart, Mayfair, Epona, and Shimmer.

The great white charger, Shimmer, amazed the young ranch hand. Lon Lon Ranch was renowned for its superior breed of horses yet the girl had never seen anything that came close to the mare. At seventeen hands Shimmer was massive, even by war-horse standards. The greatest downfall of large horses typically was their weak knees and ankles, which were more prone to buckle or break under such immense weight. Shimmer's bones and joints were as massive as the rest of her. Even disproportionately so, for a horse. And she was fast. Gods was she fast! With Impa's permission Malon had ridden the charger and was shocked by the creature's conditioning. Its gallop was smooth and impossibly fast, and its run, when given full rein, was unbelievable. Tears would well up in the girl's eyes as the wind stung her face. This is what she hoped for Epona, this sort of grace and power.

In the afternoon Malon would work on her archery, perfecting the skill so that she could better instruct Fairy Boy. The time spent with Link was always her favorite part of the day. Sure she lived with both Sheik and Saria, who were always kind and friendly, but both always seemed mentally preoccupied. Talking to them was like talking to an adult who had important matters on their mind. Matters a child wouldn't understand. But Link was not like that. Even though he was physically drained, Malon could tell despite Link's attempts to hide it, Fairy Boy would give Malon his full attention, speaking sincerely. Malon truly appreciated that, appreciated her friend. And so she did her best to teach him, even though she herself was the same age as he.

Archery had not been taught to her by either her mother or father, but by her uncle Ingo. At first he would bring Malon along on his hunting trips simply to fetch his arrows and return them to him, berating her for being so slow or clumsy regardless of how quickly she retrieved it. One day though, her uncle decided that if she were going to waste his time by accompanying him in the woods, she might as well help bring home food. So he started teaching her how to shoot. The tiny recurve bow he brought from Castle Town was the first, and last, gift Malon received from the man. Teaching her how to hit the center of the haystacks had been the only time she felt the man was kind to her. He enjoyed archery, and was quite skilled at it. It was her father that had ordered the lessons to stop. Malon had not realized that she had been helping her Uncle poach game, and hunt illegally. Talon and Ingo had gotten into a heated argument that ended with Talon doubling Ingo's share of the work or kicking him out of the ranch. Ingo had no time for Malon after that. Even if he did, he blamed the little girl for ruining his pastime. Malon had continued to train in secret, even learned how to shoot from horseback. She did her best to pass her skill on to Link.

When Link's lessons ended Malon would brush Epona down then head to bed. She was usually the first one back to Saria's house and this always bothered the girl. She did not like to be alone. When she was alone her thoughts always drifted back to the day the soldiers showed up and arrested her father. She had been in the chorale that day, working Epona in movement drills with just her reins. She remembered her father sprinting out to the field, a terrified expression on his face.

"Malon!" he had shouted. "That green boy and sheikah were right! You need to leave! Take that horse and run to the forest!"

"But Daddy…" she had started. Her father grabbed her around the waist and lifted her onto Epona.

"No buts Honey, I need you to listen to Daddy and go. Go find Link and stay with him."

That was when she'd seen the soldiers. They were charging across the field, weapons drawn.

"Go now!" he cried, and slapped Epona hard on the flanks. With a whinny Epona pulled away. Malon's little legs squeezed as tight as they could to stay on. Epona went wide around the soldiers and headed for the gate. Malon looked back in time to see a soldier strike her father in the face with the butt of his spear.

"Daddy!" she had cried out. The man who had struck her father pointed at the girl getting away. Two soldiers saddled their horses and gave chase.

Epona had a head start, and was not weighed down with armor or even a saddle, but it had been close. Multiple times the soldiers had been close enough to grab the girl. If it had not been for that giant owl, swooping down to startle the soldiers' horses, she would have been caught for sure. She had made it to the woods though. And Link had found her just in time.

Two memories were seared onto the inside of Malon's eyelids. The first, the image of her father falling after being struck; the second, Link, standing over the dead soldier, breathing heavily, hands covered in blood. Every night, to no avail, Malon fought to keep these images out of her head. Only when Sheik or Saria returned home was she ever able to fall asleep.

And that is how that first year passed for Link and his friends. There were few interruptions to their daily cycles. Besides Impa, none of them left the forest for any reason. The guardian Sheikah left for random intervals, returning with news or without. This time she returned with instructions.

"Tomorrow," Impa said when she had gathered Link, Saria, and Zelda inside Saria's home. Malon was there too, even though she had not been specifically requested. "King Darunia and a dispatch from King Zora XVI will arrive."

"Brother Darunia is coming here?" Link asked excitedly. He had not seen his "brother" in more than a year. He was anxious to see him and catch up. "That's good news right?"

"It may be. They are coming to discuss the possibility and necessity of going to war. Together." Impa said.

"Why now?" Sheik asked. She was sitting erect, with perfect posture and a serious look on her face. Malon and Saria both tried to mimic the girl's most lady-like posture but failed for the most part. "Ganondorf has had control of the realm for more than a year now, demanded unfair taxes of them on eight separate occasions, and insulted each race of the realm multiple times."

"It would appear they have reached their breaking point." Impa said.

"I can't believe it didn't happen sooner." Link said leaning back casually. "No way Darunia takes an insult from "the soft people" sitting down."

"King Darunia is not a fool." Impa shot Link an annoyed look. "He can sense the power of Ganondorf, and would not thoughtlessly put his people in harm's way. When they arrive tomorrow you Sheik, and you Link, will need to be there to convince the two races to join forces for the good of the realm."

"The rock and water people don't like each other?" Malon asked. She immediately regretted speaking when she too caught an annoyed look from Impa.

"For the most part the two can't exist in the same ecosystem." Link offered. "So it's not so much they don't like each other, as they don't know each other. This will be like convincing two strangers that they are actually old friends." Then turning to Impa "What of those soldiers you helped hide all that time ago? Will they be coming?"

Impa shook her head. "It would be reckless to move so many bodies just for a meeting. They will be on standby until we have concluded. What I need from you two, what the kingdom needs from you two, is prepared statements to convince the two races to fight together."

"Should be easy enough." Link was stilling feeling confident, excited that things were finally happening. "If they are making the journey at all it means we all want the same thing already right? To kill Ganondorf and give the throne back to Sh. . ." Link caught himself and glanced over at Malon. The girl was looking at Sheik and still trying to copy her mannerisms. "To the Princess." He finished. Impa had caught her breath at the boy's near mishap.

"But each will have their own preferred plan of attack, and method. It will be up to the two of you to set the terms."

"Okay, what terms do you want us to set?" Link asked sitting up. He started looking for a quill and paper, to write down his instructions.

"The decision has to be yours." This from Sheik. Link looked at her quizzically then back at Impa. The Sheikah nodded her head in confirmation.

"Mine? I've never planned a battle before. I've never even seen two armies battle." He argued.

"Be that as it may, the prophecies still say that victory comes from you. You must have a big part in this plan in order for it to succeed." Impa said. Saria and Sheik both agreed.

Link brought his hand to his face and stroked his chin. "You can help me though right? And stop me if I come up with a bad plan? Or say something stupid?"

"Of course we will be here." Sheik reached across the table and put her hand on Link's. Link smiled at his friend thanking her for her support.

"Then tell me everything. What has been happening in the cursed town and what is the best way to put an end to Ganondorf?"

The five of them spent the rest of the morning listening to the information Impa had gathered, then helping Link devise a battle strategy. When they broke for lunch Link asked to be alone to get his thoughts together, and weigh the different plans in his mind.

"I managed to not make a scene this time." Link joked as he meandered through the woods.

"Yes yes, I am very proud of you." Navi said bobbing up and down in front of Link. "You have matured so much over this past year."

Link kicked a dead branch out of his path and watched it fly through the air. "What do you think of the plan Navi?" Rarely did Link go without consulting his best friend, willingly or otherwise.

Navi hummed for a moment. "It is a solid plan. The trick will be getting the gorons into the field."

"Right right right. I can't have them just roll down from Death Mountain, the bridge they'll have to use to cross the river is too much of a choke point and can be sabotaged by Ganondorf's soldiers. That only leaves the fields north of the citadel or coming in through the forest."

"Their legs are too short to get through the forest quickly, and they cannot roll through all of the foliage."

"But if we have them enter from the North there will be civilian casualties from all the farmers, not to mention the Zora have no access there. We ourselves would have to take a month hike just to get there through the mountain range, and that trek is impossible for the Zora."

Navi sat on Link's shoulder thinking. "You could split our forces. Gorons from the north and our soldiers and the zora from the south."

Link shook his head. "That still leaves collateral damage in the north. And I don't know that we will have enough forces to have a divided push like that. Not to mention the gorons' impenetrable armored backs play a huge part in my plan for protecting the zora and the soldiers from arrows."

"Maybe Darunia has more secret tunnels that can get his men into Hyrule field. You can ask him when he arrives."

Link nods his head. Hopefully his brother has such tunnels. A strange noise pulls Link and Navi from their conversation. Slowly Link crouches and reaches for Din's Wrath.

"Find it Navi." He whispers to his companion.

Dimming her lights Navi flies off into the forest in the direction of the sound. Crouched, with his sword half drawn, Link takes off in that direction. The sound is similar to a "popping" noise, but not so clear. Link tries to imagine what could be making that noise. Maybe a sick deku shrub spitting seeds, he muses.

"Oh, what a lovely fairy. Where is your little friend?" a voice asked. "The green one with the crooked back?"

Link peeked around a tree to see the most peculiar man talking to Navi. Scanning the man for weapons Link saw that he carried none, but he did have a ridiculously oversized pack on his back. When Link identified what was on his back, he remembered who the man was.

"I don't have a crooked back." Link said stepping from behind the tree. He sheathed Din's Wrath and put his hands on his hips. "What is the Happy Masks salesman doing this far into the woods?"

The man's eyes lit up and he clasped his hands together in an almost feminine fashion. "Oh but it is! I see the weight of the world has bowed your shoulders and bent your back. Why, you look as though you were carrying the moon over your head!" The man found this last bit hilarious and threw his head back to laugh. The man's mountain of masks strapped to his back shook as he did this. Suddenly the stopped and stood perfectly still.

"But how rude of me, you asked a question yes?" As it was the first time Link met the man, back in Castle Town a year ago, he spoke almost too fast to be coherent. "What is such a humble salesman doing this far into the woods yes? That was your question? I believe it was! I found the villa surrounding the castle to be boring you see? No more customers wanted to be happy! And who would buy a mask if they don't want to be happy? Nobody is the answer. Not a body hehehe. So I left. I packed up my trade and left the castle. Came down with the flu right after. Terrible thing. But I was on my way out of Hyrule when I remembered my green friend and his fairy! I couldn't very well leave Hyrule without first checking on my very best employee! So to answer your question I am here for you! To give my wishes to the boy in green who spreads happiness! But what do I find when I get here? A boy with a crooked spine, worrying about problems too big for his head! Why not spread happiness, why not be free?"

All of this came out in a blur with at least four different changes of pitch in the man's voice.

Link scratched his head under his hat. "Uhh. . . you came all the way out here to see me? How did you know I was out here?"

The man shook his finger at Link. His voice was suddenly very deep. "Where else is a boy in green to be but a green sea? Lovely village by the way. Lots of little boys and girls in green but none of them you." He brought hand to his chin and shifted to a contemplative stance. "There was one boy in green who is also in need of happiness. At first I thought he was you! Carrying your sword you see? An easy mistake for anyone but when I saw that he had no happiness I knew it couldn't be Link!"

Link glanced at Navi. He imagined that she was offering him a shrug. "Ok, so what did you want from me?" He would have asked how the man found the village but he did not feel like listening to some cryptic, crazy rant about following happiness or magic beans or something like that.

Faster than Link could react the man lunged forward and started patting Link on the head. "I came to thank you for your loyal service of course! Then invite you to travel with me. That's right! But now I see that is not possible. No no no, you are much too busy. So! To show my appreciation for your hard work, I will help you!"

Link knocked the man's hand aside and backed up, unnerved that the strange man had been able to move so quickly. "How can you help me?"

Without moving his neck the man tilted his head to the side. He had a concerned quizzical look on his face. "How can I help you ask? What a silly question to ask! I can share happiness with your village of course! I have masks that the boys and girls will love! Absolutely love I tell you!"

"Link," Navi whispered into the boy's ear. "This man is giving me the creeps."

"I'm sure the villagers would love your masks, but nobody here has rupees to pay for your wares. As far as lodging. . ." Link stopped because the man's face had suddenly been filled with rage.

"I OFFERED TO SHARE HAPPINESS NOT SELL!" he shouted. Link took a step back, surprised by the man's intensity. It took everything in him not to reach for Din's Wrath. Possibly realizing his outburst had been out of line, the man brought his hands together in his feminine fashion and spoke softly. "There is no charge to friends of Link. No charge. As for lodging, I am but a humble man, I will find a place to sleep in the woods. I have packed my own tent you see? So it's settled. Shylock will help the hero Link, as the hero Link helped Shylock."

With that he stepped past Link and started heading directly for the village. Link stood there for just a moment and shook his head. _What a strange man_ Link thought. He turned and caught up to the man making a beeline for his village.

"Impa is not going to like this."

* * *

 **Author's note: Based on the feedback I've gotten so far I've been going a little slow in some chapters, then too fast in others. That's fair. I am trying to encompass what is going to be a large period of time, but important things are going to happen weeks, months, and years apart. So I AM having a little bit of trouble hopping from days to weeks to years, like you see in this chapter. Any advice on how to improve would be appreciated. (Also received lots of feedback concerning typos, grammatical errors, and words in random places. I will do my best to edit these out in both past and future chapters. Thanks!)**

 **As for the story itself, the war is about to start! I realize I have handicapped myself just a bit by using the Ocarina of Time world to stage this. While it is an incredible map for the game, it is not as expansive as that of TP or WW. I may have to fiddle with this. I have introduced the Happy Mask Salesman too! Fun character, I have seen lots of great work concerning the mysteries behind him. Here I named him Shylock. Shylock was the antagonist from Shakespeare's _Merchant of Venice._ I thought the name suited him. Nintendo did a great job of making him crazy in Majora's Mask so I intend to play off that and some other things. **

**I know this was a long chapter with no action but thank your for reading it! Like I said earlier, the war is just around the corner so stick around for the next chapter. As always, PM me or leave a review!**

* * *

 **Also I've been looking for some more fan fiction to dive into. It's typically the same 30 or so stories on the first two pages, and I know there are some great works that have been buried simply because they were written a while ago. If you've got something you want me to check out, even if it's an old piece, let me know! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12: Illusion or Delusion

Shylock, the Happy Masks Salesman, waltzed into Kokiri Village as if he were the governor. As he and Link entered the clearing he spread his arms out wide and took in a huge breath. The man made a popping noise with his lips before exhaling,

"What a beautiful village! What a beautiful place to spread happiness!"

As it was early afternoon, nearly all of the Kokiri were out and about, bustling about their jovial lives. It was not long until the "big person" and Link were spotted. Someone ran off to fetch the brothers while everyone else slowly began to shrink back into their homes. Shylock was not discouraged.

"Oh come now children! I am not truly a big person! You can see me as I see you!" The man laughed then reached over his head into his pack. After shuffling around blindly his hand returned with a mask in it. Shylock offered Link a mischievous wink, then put the mask on.

"That's not going to fool them," Link said dryly. The salesman had hidden his face behind what looked like a cheap piece of fabric in the shape of a face, with what must represent green hair on top.

"Unless it can fool you."

Link blinked his eyes and looked at the mask again. A mouth had moved when the man spoke, yet there had been no mouth on the mask a moment ago.

"What. . ." Link started to ask, but with each blink of his eyes the mask seemed to change more and more. It was almost as if the material were molding itself, melting around the man's face, even changing it. No, not just the man's face, Link realized. The man was shorter! Link had been looking up at the adult but now the two were almost of the same height. Link brought his hands up and rubbed his eyes. When he removed them Shylock was gone. A kokiri child carrying the merchant's pack stood in his place.

"He has transformed," Navi said, as shocked as Link. Link took a step back, away from the mysterious child.

"How did you do that?" he demanded.

The child grabbed the straps of his pack and threw his head back laughing. "Does my mask impress you? Doesn't it fill you with joy?" Then turning to the village, "Come my brothers and sisters! I bring gifts for all!"

The villagers peered out of their respective holes to see not Link and a big person, but Link and a fellow Kokiri. Curious without trepidation the children of the village came out to greet their brother. The now kokiri Shylock performed a little jig of joy, which only encouraged the energetic villagers.

"Where is your fairy?"

"Were you with Link?"

"What happened to the big person?"

"Are you going to grow a new home?"

"Are those masks for us?"

All of these questions rained down as the villagers jostled about the newcomer. Without dropping his pack Shylock took the children's hands and had them join him in his dance.

"Oh how I have missed you all!" he cried.

"Hey!" Link shouted. "You aren't going anywhere until we find Impa." The group of kokiri and Shylock were steadily pulling away towards the village.

Shylock looked around his pack, over his shoulder, at Link and offered an innocent smile. It unnerved Link that the man now looked more like a Kokiri than himself.

"But I have spent so much time away from my brothers and sisters! I do not wish to see the big person."

The other children agreed and glared at Link. They and the mask salesman disappeared inside Ellie's home, which doubled as the village's restaurant. Dumbfounded the hero of time could only stand there with his hands in the air.

"What in the hell just happened!?"

Navi flew a quick circle around her friend's head. "I don't trust him Link. We should go warn Impa and Sheik."

Link could not agree more. At a jog he set off for Saria's house, hoping "Aunt" was still there.

"Impa said she was meeting someone in the woods," Saria said when Link arrived. Malon and Sheik had already left as well.

"Of course she didn't tell you who she was meeting did she?"

Saria shook her head. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"A strange. . ." Link thought for a moment how best to explain what he had seen. "Kokiri has arrived. I don't trust him, I was going to have Impa check him out."

"A Kokiri arrived?" Saria asked shocked. "From The Great Deku Tree's clearing?"

"No. From the north side of the woods. He is at Ellie's with half the village now."

Saria jumped to her feet jostling Sprite who buzzed unhappily. "I'll go see him. You go find Impa."

"Maybe take Mido with you," Link advised. "He might be dangerous."

When Saria said she would take his advice Link left and headed for the woods to find the Sheikah. As he approached the field where his daily training was conducted he heard the loud, angry voice of a woman.

"And what has the realm ever done for us?" the foreign female voice said. There was an accent there that Link had never heard before.

"There has been peace for nearly fifteen years. Your people profited under the rule of the royal family before and after the war." Link recognized this as Impa's voice right away.

 _This must be who she was meeting,_ He thought. Link entered the clearing slowly and finally laid eyes on the visitor. The woman, standing only a few feet away Impa was unlike any Link had ever seen before. She was slender, with skin the color of raw, red clay. Of her skin, much of it was exposed. More than Link had seen any woman in Hyrule expose. Despite her outfit being what Link would consider indecent, he couldn't pull his eyes away. The foreigner wore pants made of a fabric that flowed freely about her legs, even in the slight breeze. From afar it looked as though the material were see-through but Link couldn't tell. Her flat stomach was wholly exposed from below her navel all the way to her breasts, which were covered by a purple material similar to that of her pants. Beyond what was absolutely necessary to cover her bosom, there was nothing. Her red shoulders were bare aside from the locks of dark hair that rested on them.

After taking a moment to gather his composure, so as not to embarrass himself with any gawking or staring, Link approached. The red woman saw Link immediately, but paid him little mind, focusing her attention on the Sheikah warrior.

"Not so much as you say! During the war the hylians turned to the humans from the north concerning the trade of spices and dyes. Even after the war ended their merchants would rather pay outrageous sums than deal with my people."

Link could see this woman, who he now figured must be Gerudo, was passionately angry. And while her exposed body suggested an alluring softness, her dark brows and eyes showed only harshness. An incredibly curved blade protruded from behind her that also exhumed fierceness.

The Gerudo continued, "What difference does it make for Din's people if that usurper keeps the throne?"

"I can see that you're angry, but shouldn't your anger point at Ganondorf?" Link asked. The Gerudo War had happened after _A History of Hyrule and Its People_ had been written but Link recalled the details he had been told by Sheik and Impa. Ganondorf had turned on his own people, fighting for Zelda's father, King Harkinian. Surely the man's very existence enraged Gerudo people.

The woman turned to Link and eyed him top to bottom. Her eyes dark brown eyes lingered on the hilt of his sword. With a "tsk" she turned to Impa once more.

"Who is this infant? And why does he carry Din's Wrath?"

That word, infant, felt like a knife being driven through Link's chest.

"He is Link, the one who retrieved the three spiritual stones." Impa said quickly. "He is the one who slew Queen Ghoma, and King Dodongo. He carries Din's Wrath because he is worthy of it." She snapped.

Link silently thanked his teacher for her praise. The gerudo woman however was not impressed.

"That vile man could have eradicated my people during the war if he had so chosen." She addressed Link now, glaring at him with pursed lips. "But he decided to let us exist. He would not spare us then just to crush us a decade later. No, there is nothing to fear from him that has not already been done. As for my anger," she lowered herself so that her face was directly in front of Link's. Her slanted eyes pierced Link as she gazed over her long nose. Link smelled honey and something he couldn't identify.

"I pray to Din and the gods of sand that Ganondorf be castrated then bleed out from the wound." She pulled away from Link, who sniffed at the air once more, trying to lock the woman's aroma in his memory. "But prayers are meant to be answered by the gods, not the further bloodshed of my people."

"Nagina," Impa said folding her arms across her chest. "It is not like you to fear bloodshed. Nor is it like your queen to hide behind emissaries."

The woman, Nagina, hissed at Impa bearing her bright white teeth. "Unlike your spoiled witch, Nabooru was raised in poverty as a thief. She learned when it was foolish to show her face to a fence, or a self-declared ally. That is how people lose their hands," A sideways look and grin at Link. "Or their heads."

Impa took an authoritative step forward, causing the red woman to take a reflexive step back. "I have a request of Nabooru all the same," She said. Link thought it strange that she was not speaking up in Princess Zelda's defense. "The realm's most powerful leaders meet here tomorrow. If your queen would grace us with her presence, I can offer her something I know she greatly desires."

Nagina scoffed. "What could you possibly have," a sudden realization spreads across her face. "You have it?" she asked becoming excited. "You have the treasure of Antaeus?"

Impa did not move or blink. "Bring Queen Nabooru, and I offer what she has so long desired."

Taking on a much calmer, more elegant demeanor, the red woman bowed her head slightly. "I will speak to my queen. Until we meet again Sheikah."

Impa offered a slight nod. Nagina cast one last skeptical look at Link, who had been staring at her, then took off into the forest. She moved surprisingly fast despite the strange pointed shoes she had been wearing.

Link turned to Impa. "You did not say the gerudo would be there tomorrow."

"Until Nagina arrived I was not sure the queen would come."

"I thought she said the queen didn't come?"

Impa shook her head. "I know Nabooru. She only sent her emissary so that she could watch us from afar. She is indeed a careful woman."

Link scanned the trees just outside the clearing. He could see no sign of either Nagina or Nabooru. "How is it you know the queen?" he asked.

"From my time as the king's ambassador. Did you seek me out for a reason?" she asked changing the subject quickly.

Link had almost forgotten. "That man from Castletown, the mask salesman, is here in Kokiri Village."

Impa dropper her arms. A look of concern spread across her face. "Take me to him."

On the way back to the village Link did his best to explain how Shylock had put on a mask then transformed right before his eyes. He then went on to explain how quickly the whole village embraced him in his disguised form. Impa said nothing the whole way. Link assumed she suspected him to be a spy, here to find and report on the princess.

Link and Impa found Shylock, and the entirety of the village, inside Ellie's home. Everyone was gathered around the "big person" in disguise who was handing masks and costumes around. The villagers were putting on the masks and costumes and dancing about, having a laugh and enjoying their new toys. They really did look like children as they were now.

As soon as Impa crossed the threshold of the entrance everyone stopped. The villagers were still put off by Impa, particularly her stature.

"Oh do not let the big person stop us!" Shylock cried. He waved a mask with ribbons all over it, in the air. "You must try this one! Yes yes! Now run about! See how the ribbons chase you!" The kokiri wearing the masks with ribbons squealed with delight as he pranced about. The other children heeded their friend and went back to their games.

Not wishing to draw further attention Impa crouched over to avoid the ceiling, and made her way to the back of the room where Saria and a sleepy Mido were sitting.

"Good grief Link! You'd think you'd recognize a kokiri when you see one" Mido said. Link could see that his eyes were bloodshot and his hair was a mess. Likely he had jumped out of bed just for Saria and rushed over, anxious to be of help.

"That is no Kokiri." Link pointed at the salesman, who was sitting cross legged amongst the other children. His disguise was now perfect, Link had to admit, but surely the villagers wouldn't be so quick to embrace a complete stranger.

"Link, that is Shylock," Saria said.

"You know this one?" Impa asked.

"We all do, all except for Link," she answered. Link cocked his head to the side confused. "Before you arrived," she explained. "Several Kokiri decided to leave the Lost Woods. One of them was the one you see there," she gestured towards the salesman. "Shylock."

Link shook his head in disbelief. "Saria Shylock was a man. I met him, even worked for him, over a year ago while I was chasing down the spiritual stones. I ran into him in the woods as a man, then he put on that disguise."

"I've known Shylock for longer than you've been alive," Mido said. "And that's Shylock. You're just jealous that you aren't the only villager to leave and come back."

"It's true Link, that IS Shylock." Saria confirmed.

"Fine, Shylock is a Kokiri," Link said putting his hands up in defeat. It was clear he was not going to be able to convince these two of what he saw. "Then where has he been this whole time? And where are the other villagers he left with? Where is his tree?"

"Good grief Link you said it yourself! He was in Castle City or Town or whatever. He says he was selling masks, and that he even ran into you a year ago." Mido jumped to his feet. "I've had enough of this. I'm going back to bed." He waved at Shylock from across the room. Shylock waved back excitedly. "Good to see you back Shylock!" Mido called then walked out the door. Link could swear he heard one last "good grief" on his way out.

"And the other Kokiri?" Link asked Saria. She looked down sadly. "Shylock says they got lost along with his fairy. They are still out there somewhere. Since all of their tree homes withered, we assumed they had all died." Saria looked up, forcing a smile. "But maybe since Shylock's tree died and he's okay, the others are okay too."

Link couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew this man! Knew that he was in fact a man! He looked at Shylock one last time, desperate to find a flaw in his disguise. Nothing. Aside from the giant bag on his back there was nothing that stuck out. Link turned back to his friend who was still looking at him with hopeful eyes. _Sweet sweet Saria_ he thought. She was still thinking about the other lost children.

"I'm sure they are fine." Link offered putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Probably selling hats, jackets, and making shoes somewhere in the kingdom."

Saria was pleased with the answer and turned back to watch Shylock and the villagers play. Link gave the room one last look over, then gestured for Impa to join him outside.

"You are sure?" Impa asked when they were outside. He could tell from her tone that she already believed him.

"I am, but how could everyone already know him? And how is it even possible for him to be so well disguised? I mean, he's actually shrunk and everything."

Impa stroked her chin while she thought. "I do not yet know, but we will keep an eye on him." Stooping down she whispered into Link's ear "And do not let him be alone with Sheik."

Link agreed and promised to instruct Saria to do so as well.

"Good, now go bathe and prepare yourself for tomorrow's meeting. Your 'brother' and the rest will look to your confidence to decide whether or not your plan will work." With that Impa took off for the woods again.

After a long rinse in the spring, and washing his tunic, hat, and boots, Link headed for home. As he was about to climb his ladder up to his porch he noticed that Malon was at the stables on the other side of his tree.

"I thought you would be out with Epona." Link said walking over.

"Oh we did go out earlier. But since you were busy with planning I thought I would let her have an early night." Malon rubbed Epona on the nose as she spoke. The mare was now almost twelve hands tall, and more muscular than either Bart or Mayfair. Link had worried she would be too big to ride but luckily so far he had been able to manage.

"That's good! I'm sure she appreciates it." Link reached over and gave Epona a pat as well.

"Are you nervous?" Malon asked timidly. She did not like to pry into the hardships of her friend's life, but she was concerned for him. She wasn't sure what Impa, Sheik or Saria saw when they looked at Link, but what she saw was a boy, vigorously trying to be a man.

"What is there to be nervous about?" Link asked with a shrug. "Brother Darunia and I get along great! And King Zora XVI said he was in my debt after saving his daughter and Lord Jabu Jabu. The meeting will be a piece of cake."

"But the meeting is about going to war right? Isn't that scary?" she asked. "I mean, you are just a kid."

Link clenched his jaw. "I'm not a kid Malon." He said defiantly. _Infant_ rang out in his head.

Malon brought her hands up in front of her. "I don't mean that in a bad way Link but it's true. We are children. Daddy said you were the most grown up child he ever met, but that doesn't change the fact that you are barely twelve years old. You, me, Saria, Sheik, we can't go to war with adults. We can't fight."

"I HAVE fought, Malon!" Link shouted. All the horses except Shimmer flinched. "You've seen me fight adults. You've seen me KILL adults!"

"LINK!" Navi slammed into his face as hard as he could. Link turned to her angrily. Looking into her blue light brought him back to his senses. He turned to Malon to apologize but the damage was done. Tears were starting to well up in her eyes.

"Malon I'm sorry I didn't mean to," But Malon put her hand up to stop him.

"No I'm sorry Link. Goodnight." The rancher's daughter put her face in her hands and ran away, nearly tripping over her dress in the process.

Epona reached over and bit Link's exposed arm.

"OWW! I know I know I'm sorry. Damn."

Epona snorted at him but released her hold. Link let out a sigh.

"I'll make it up to her in the morning."

"You had better." Navi said with a "humph".

Link climbed up his ladder and got into bed, his mood soured. Lying in bed he thought about how bizarre his day had been. Shylock, yelling at Malon, Impa and Nagina.

"Hey Navi?"

"Yes?"

"What was that smell coming from Nagina?"

Navi crawled out from under Link's pillow.

"Why?" She asked in a suspecting tone.

Link rolled over putting his back to her, embarrassed.

"Nothing, forget about it."

"Uh huh. . ."

"Goodnight Navi."

"Goodnight Link."

* * *

 **Author's note: Shylock is a weird character right? I'll leave figuring him out to you guys. "Antaeus" is a character from African mythology/lore. The summary of his story is that he was the strongest man on Earth, but only while his feet were touching the ground. If he was in midair he was as weak as any mortal. If you are familiar with Ocarina of Time and the Spirit Temple I am sure you can figure out what the treasure of Antaeus is. Zelda's fathers name is Zoma Harkinian. Zoma, coming from one of the late emperors of the Byzantine empire. And Harkinian, the King of Hyrule's name in the old Legend of Zelda cartoon. Anyway I hope you are all enjoying the story! I have gotten some great reviews and messages that are really helping me with both this story, and my writing process. Shout out to ITSYERFELLA for all his constructive criticism and help! Thanks guys!**


	13. Chapter 13: Greetings

"Link," a voice was trying to pull the boy from his sleep.

"Link." Link rolled over ignoring it. There was no light coming in from his window, splashing against his closed eyelids. It was not time for him to wake up.

"Link, wake up!" Navi was persistent.

After a grunt, "For the love of the Goddesses let me enjoy my last seconds of sleep," Link growled in his deep, sleep ridden voice.

A stranger's voice spoke next, clearing his throat as he spoke. "Ahem, Master Link." The boy's eyes shot wide open. Link kicked off the wall and rolled off his bed. He hit the ground with his bare feet, crouched low and ready to fight. The Zora took a step back, surprised by the boy's sudden movements.

"Um, sir," the Zora stammered. "Excuse me for intruding upon you like this but Princess Ruto sent me." When Link spotted no weapons, and could see no ill intent in the Zora's nervous eyes, he allowed himself to relax and stand up.

"Princess Ruto is here?" Link asked. "And sent you to my home?" The Zora straightened his posture, relieved that Link was now awake and compliant, and lifted his chin.

"She did sir. The princess arrived earlier this morning and was piqued that you were not there to welcome her into your. . ." The water-man glanced side to side, examining Link's home. "Kingdom."

Link gave a good-natured chuckle. "I'm sure to receive an earful huh?" The man said nothing.

Link looked the Zora up and down, racking his brain for memory of this one. His first two days in the Zora kingdom he had insulted many a citizen by not being able to tell them apart. His guide had been a Zora named Barbel, a rather impatient man who had a tendency to stride around too quickly for Link to follow. He beat Link to a room by several strides once. When Link arrived in the room there were four Zoras standing around, all of whom looked incredibly impatient and annoyed. Was it truly his fault for wrongly calling two of them Barbel before his guide identified himself? As humiliating as that instance had been Link had made the same mistake multiple times during his stay. By the time he left though, Link thought he had a good grasp on what marks each Zora as an individual. He had made many friends and more acquaintances, and had been able to identify them successfully.

This Zora in front of Link was indeed unknown to him. The water-man was thin by Zora standards (especially compared to King Zora XVI) but was of average height, 5'10". His eyes were silver and black, a common color, yet his were smaller and closer to the center of his face. The dorsal fin, the appendage that protruded from the back of this species' head, of this man was long and wide until the flukes, which were on the narrow side of average. The rest of the man's fins were tucked away which, as Link had learned, was deemed proper when speaking in a formal audience. The man's skin was the typical white with a hint of light blue.

Link marveled to himself that he was able to pick up on all these details. Just over a year ago such attributes would have been overlooked due to ignorance.

"What is your name friend?" Link asked bringing his palm to his forehead, then extending it outwards.

The man looked pleased that Link knew the gesture of his people. "Dace Varden," he said, likewise touching his forehead then meeting Link's palm with his own. The man's hand felt like the skin of a fish, but warm. "Attendant and emissary of her highness, Princess Ruto."

The two pulled their hands apart. "It's a pleasure to meet you Dace. If you will allow me a moment to grab my boots and sword I will be happy to greet her."

Dace tilted his head, "Of course Master Link. I will meet you at the bottom of your. . . tree." He turned around and left, ducking to avoid the top of Link's doorway.

After the Zora messenger left Link looked out the window. Only just now was the sun beginning to rise above the horizon. This was an early morning even by his standards.

"What a great way to start the day," Link said pulling his right boot on. It was a tight fit now, he would have to find a way to secure a new pair soon. "You don't suppose Princess Ruto still thinks we are engaged?" Link asked Navi.

"I have wondered that myself," Navi replied in all seriousness. "She did say the Spiritual Sapphire had been dear to her mother. That it was how King Zora XVI proposed to his wife."

With a small exertion of effort Link pulled his left boot on. "For my sake let's hope her father found out about the engagement and called it off."

Dressed and armed with Din's Wrath Link descended from his porch and met Dace on the ground. Surrounded by the green scenery the Zora looked very much out of place. A smirk found its way onto Link's face.

"Something amusing?" Dace asked sensitively.

"Oh nothing," Link said, quick to wave him off. "It's just that there is a saying amongst the hylians that came to mind. 'Like a fish out of water.'"

Dace did not appear incredibly amused. "And I suppose I am the fish?"

"I mean no insult," Link offered. "Your people are blessed with grace on land and in the water. It is just strange seeing you so far from water."

His pride recovered, Dace turned away from Link's home and began heading through the village towards the woods. Link was grateful the Kokiri were still asleep. Sheik and Impa had been one thing but a Zora? That would prove too much for the curious rascals of this village. Link hoped the entire meeting would go undetected by the villagers, save for Saria.

"Your water is very clean," Dace said over his shoulder. Link knew this to be a great compliment from the water folk.

"Thank you. It was blessed by the Great Deku Tree."

Dace looked at the spring they were walking past longingly. No doubt he wanted nothing more than to be off this irritating grass beneath his webbed feet.

The Zora retraced his steps through the village and made it to the woods. Despite his best efforts he ended up getting lost only a few meters into the woods. A simple mistake for anyone who was not Kokiri, or Impa. Link offered to lead the way, assuming that the princess was waiting near the submerged tunnel Impa had spoken of.

"How did you find my house?" Link asked. "Did someone meet you when you arrived?"

"Master Impa and a Madame Saria met the Princess upon our arrival," Dace explained. "It was Madame Saria that gave me directions to your home. She and Master Impa are with the princess now."

Link noted that the Zora referred to Impa as "master". It was a term reserved for men of nobility/importance and warriors. The Sheikah may be the only woman to be recognized by such a title by the Zora.

The two found the clearing just as the sun's rays began to trickle through the trees. Saria and Ruto were standing near the edge of the pool that served as the entrance to the submerged tunnel. The water princess spotted them first. Immediately she donned a pouting expression and put her hands on her hip.

"Oh boy," Link said quietly to himself. Ruto strutted towards Link and her servant. Dace took a knee as his liege approached. Link just offered his friendliest smile. He didn't see the slap coming.

 _Smack!_

Link reared his head and blinked in surprise. Ruto had just struck him! Before Link could protest the princess grabbed Link's face with her hands and pulled him into a kiss. Link was too stunned to do anything. Before his mind could recover from the shock of it all Princess Ruto pulled away.

The princess put her hands back on her hips, which were slightly cocked to the side. "How dare you leave your fiancée waiting like this in the forest?" She scolded. Link glanced away from her "angry" purple eyes to Saria, still standing by the water's edge. A look of true concern was on his friend's face.

Link started an excuse, "I . . . uh. . ." but he was still recovering from that bizarre moment. Sure the slap hadn't hurt, and the kiss had been so fast he didn't really feel how warm and soft her lips were, but it was still not the greeting he had been expecting. He turned to Saria for help. His long-time friend offered only an uncharacteristic shrug, leaving him to fend for himself.

"I was not informed you would be arriving so early," he finally managed. Then, quickly recovering, "I would never dream of leaving the beautiful Princess Ruto to sojourn through my forest unattended."

Ruto seemed pleased with the answer. "It is just as well," she said turning away, back towards Saria. She swung her hips side to side dramatically as she walked. "Your friend Saria met us as we arrived. We have made wonderful conversation."

Link looked at Saria and raised an eyebrow. A smirk and a giggle were all he got in return.

"Is it just you and Dace who arrived?" Link asked walking over to join the two girls. Dace was on his feet and heading for the pool. Without even a pause, the emissary dove into the water making only the tiniest of splashes. Only after Link had partaken in the Zora Games did he appreciate the grace of trained divers.

"Father would not send his heir with just one bodyguard," Ruto said in a condescending tone. "Cuda and Barri are patrolling the tunnel to ensure we were not followed."

"Of course." Link had learned it was better to pacify and agree with this one, rather than argue. He thanked the goddesses that Zelda was not such a needy or belittling princess. That being said Zelda had never kissed him before. . .

"Link."

"Huh, yes?" Apparently Saria had repeated the boy's name twice.

With a curious look Saria said, "Since Princess Ruto is already here, why don't we go meet Impa and Sheik. Impa headed for the Goron's tunnel just before you arrived."

"A great idea," Link said quickly. He turned to Princess Ruto who was back in her preferred stance, hands on her hips, hips cocked to the side. "If that is alright with the princess, of course."

Ruto flicked her fingers at Link as if shooing him away. "Yes, yes, yes." She said turning her head to the side. "Allow me a moment to inform my escorts." Even more gracefully than Master Angler, the officiator of the Zora Games, Princess Ruto effortlessly leapt into the air, flipped in midair, then descended into the water causing nothing but ripples. Link let out a low whistle. Saria did not seem impressed.

"What is a fiancée?" Saria asked Link. She cocked her head to the side and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked expectantly to Link for an answer.

Link shrugged innocently. "I don't know," he lied. "Must be a Zora term."

Saria gave a skeptical, "hmmm," but did not press the issue. Ruto and three Zora arrived before any sort of awkward silence could ensue.

The four Zora strode out of the small but deep pool not bothering to shake off the water droplets that clung to their bodies. Link assumed the two, tall, muscular Zoras were Cuda and Barri. Ruto walked up to Link and put her arm in his.

"We are ready," she declared. Without a word Saria turned around and led the way. Doubtful he would be able to get his arm back if he tried Link escorted Ruto. While he thought this gesture was unnecessary he was glad he would not be carrying the princess. Not yet anyway.

The three Zora men followed behind the children without saying a word. Link wondered what their race's policy was on this sort of relationship, Zora and non-Zora.

Impa and Sheik were waiting next to the cave that served as the entrance to the subterranean tunnel. As Saria, Link, Ruto, and the three escorts approached both Impa and Sheik bowed. Sheik was more disguised than usual today. She was wearing dark purple pants that gave way to solid black boots. Instead of her usual blouse the princess-in-disguise wore a long sleeve grey undershirt with a sort of parka draped over that. The parka had a series of brightly colored marks, which Link could only assume were Sheikah markings. Sheik also wore a scarf, which probably intentionally seemed to cover the lower half of her face. Her hair was also hidden. Instead of the usual ponytail Sheik had hidden all but her golden bangs under a turban. Obviously Link couldn't say if she looked like a true Sheikah, Impa being the only one he had met, but she certainly did not look like Princess Zelda.

"You seem to keep a lot of women in your company," Ruto said so that only Link could hear her. The boy chuckled nervously.

Link cleared his throat then gestured towards Impa. "Princess Ruto this is Impa, whom you have already met," Then towards Sheik, "And this is Sheik Prava, Impa's niece."

Ruto finally released Link's arm after nodding to each of the Sheikah.

"You have matured gracefully since last we met," Impa said to the princess. A childish smile spread across the girl's face robbing her of her authoritative demeanor for a moment. Ruto offered her most polite curtsey.

"You are too kind Master Impa." She turned to Sheik. "It is a pleasure to meet you Madame Sheik."

Sheik bowed her head slightly again. "The pleasure is all mine Princess." Then standing erect, mimicking Impa's posture, "Amongst the Sheikah we have a legend that the Zora Queen, Rasbora, was so beautiful men would drown themselves in the sea for a chance to be with her. Now I know the legends to be true as you are clearly her descendant."

Ruto's light blue face was turning red from the compliments. "Oh my," she said trying her best to regain her composure. She curtsied again. "Surely I am not worthy of such kind words." Ruto turned to Link. "Why is it strangers say nicer things to me than you?"

At a loss for words Link sighed and gave Sheik an annoyed look. If the girl understood the meaning of such a look, she did not show it.

Link addressed Impa, "When is Brother Darunia due to arrive?"

As if on cue, a low rumbling noise could be heard. All heads turned to face the cave, where the sound was originating from. From his peripherals Link could see Cuda and Barri discreetly maneuver in front of their princess. The rumbling got louder and louder until out poured the rolling Gorons. Impa was the closest to the cave and so had to leap backwards to avoid being bowled over. Reaching to the side with one arm she lifted Saria off her feet and out of the way.

Three gorons rolled out of the cave, Link could already tell which one was Darunia. Simultaneously all three sat up, then clambered to their feet.

Darunia threw his arms up, "Brother Link!" he cried. Link threw his arms up, smiling ear to ear.

"Brother Darunia!" Just before the two embraced Link prepared himself for the bone crushing hug. Not only were Gorons impossibly strong, Link had learned, their skin was tough. The skin on their arms, chest, stomach, and face were thick as tree bark, then their backs were solid as rocks. Darunia had bragged that not even Hylian Steel could pierce his people's hard backs.

"Ooooof." The sound was forced from Link as his ribcage was brought near its breaking point. The monstrous hug could not have ended soon enough.

"You've gotten stronger big brother," Darunia praised. Link would have beamed back but his sides were in too much pain. Link nodded to his sworn brother then turned to the other two Goron that were present.

"Tuff, Gabbro, it's good to see you two," He said catching his breath. The two were delighted they had not been forgotten.

"It's good to see you too!" Gabbro, the younger of the two, said. Tuff nodded excitedly to agree but his eyes were already devouring the scenery around them. The rock people had likely never seen such dense green foliage.

"Welcome to the Lost Woods," Link said opening his arms wide. All three Gorons' heads swiveled about.

"This is a fine home," Darunia said offering Link a fist. Link recognized the gesture to be the same as a "thumbs up" from a Hylian or Kokiri.

"I'm glad you like it," this from Saria. Darunia turned to the first true Kokiri he had ever met.

"You must be Saria!" he shouted. Out of nowhere the king of the Gorons started jumping from foot to foot, hands waving wildly above his head. "Oooo, Link played me your song and it was hot, hot, hot!"

Link threw his head back and laughed while Saria giggled. Impa looked just the slightest bit uncomfortable.

"Link didn't tell me he played you one of my songs," Saria said. "I'm glad you liked it." A genuine smile lit up her face.

As sudden as the crazed dance had started, it came to an end. King Darunia was facing Princess Ruto, or rather Cuda and Barri. He lifted his hands above his head as he spoke. "This must be the Princess Ruto. It is an honor to meet you and your kinsman on this historical day."

"Raising their hands above their heads," Link explained to the water princess, "is how Goron's bow. It's a gesture of respect."

"Huh," Ruto said thoughtfully, then stepped between her bodyguards. "The honor is mine, King Darunia. It is truly a delight to see your people with my own eyes." The Zora curtsied to the Goron king. Cuda, Barri and Dace all bowed. Tuff and Gabbro raised their hands above their heads.

"This is a glorious day!" Darunia cried striking his chest. "We have the royalty from every race of Hyrule except Princess Zelda herself." He reached outwards, as though encompassing everyone present in his powerful arms. "Warrior Princess Impa of the Sheikah, Princess Ruto of the Zora, Princess Saria of the Kokiri."

"Oh I'm not a princess," Saria started, but Darunia continued paying her no heed.

"Brother Link, with the blood of the courageous kings of old no doubt pumping through his veins." He offered the boy a wink. "And the humble King Darunia of the Gorons."

"The Bellowing King would be more appropriate." Everyone turned to find the stranger's voice. "It will be a miracle if Ganondorf cannot hear you from his bloodied throne."

Link saw, just a few steps in front of Nagina, stood the Goddess Din, hair aflame in the morning light.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Did you see what I did with the names? With the fish names? Every Zora besides Ruto is named after a type of fish. I did the same thing with the Goron names, but with rocks.**

 **Anyway I have finally introduced every significant character from the game, OoT. The plot thickens.**


	14. Chapter 14: Melting Pot

Impa was quick to step between the insulted Goron King and the new arrival.

"Queen Nabooru," she said bowing slightly. "You grace us with your presence."

 _Queen Nabooru,_ Link thought. _She might be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen._ Immediately Link forgave himself for mistaking the woman as a Goddess. Head-to-toe the queen of the Gerudo people practically glowed, her skin was a rich bronze color that was lighter than Nagina's. Her hair was entirely red, yet a darker red than that of Malon. She wore clothes similar to Nagina, bright pink flowing pants and a cloth brassiere that left her shoulders exposed. The queen wore three rubies, as though the aura around her wasn't enough to separate her from her kin. One was in her hair, where the ponytail started, almost blending in with her red hair. One was mounted on some sort of tiara that mysteriously kept itself on the top of Nabooru's forehead. The last was part of a gold choker necklace, hanging down well over her cleavage.

Queen Nabooru allowed her eyes to drift from one person to the next, starting and ending with Impa. When her gaze fell over Link, the boy had to struggle to maintain eye contact. It was as though the woman's golden irises pierced through him revealing the no doubt shabby little boy that was hiding in Link's body. Link had to reach back subtly and feel Din's Wrath to comfort himself.

"So this is the royal gathering Malukha?" the Gerudo asked sounding completely underwhelmed. She had been addressing Impa yet Link had never heard Impa referred to as "Malukha".

Darunia, not put off by the seemingly rude woman, raised both his hands over his head. "Now that you are here, it is! Welcome to the gathering Queen Nabooru!"

Nabooru offered the measliest of nods, which was more of an exaggerated blink than anything else. If Darunia felt slighted in any way, he didn't show it. Ruto spoke next.

"I am Princess Ruto," she said physically and verbally inserting herself into the conversation. She curtsied as she addressed Nabooru. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Another measly nod. "I suppose the children will want to introduce themselves next?" she asked referring to Sheik, Saria and Link.

Saria spoke next, "I am Saria Banphrionsa." Unlike Darunia and Ruto, Saria did not bow or curtsy. Link turned to his friend surprised. He didn't know any of the Kokiri had surnames. How did he miss that Saria had one? Strangely enough Saria received a complete nod of the head from Nabooru.

"I am Sheik Prava," Sheik said offering a very low, sweeping bow.

"Hmm one of Malukha's many nieces?" Nabooru asked. "Tell me," she said with a wicked smile. "How is Amos Prava? Is he well?"

Sheik straightened and furrowed her brow. Impa glanced back at the disguised princess.

"Is this an insult, Queen Nabooru?" Sheik asked in a serious tone. Nabooru only raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You know as well as I do that my brother was killed during his hunt. His hunt that took him through your desert."

It had been a trap, Link realized. Nabooru must have suspected Sheik was not truly part of the Prava family.

Nabooru brought her hands up in front of her. "Forgive me Sheik. I don't know how such a tragedy slipped my mind." That smirk was still on her face. She turned to Link awaiting his introduction. "Come now Hylian boy. Nagina tells me there is some fuss about you."

Link glanced back at Nagina who was giving the boy a mocking look. "I am Link," he said. The introduction seemed too short, even to him. He was no king, no noble, he didn't even have a surname. Nabooru watched him for a moment as though waiting for more.

"Well Link," she said when it became apparent there would be no ensuing titles. "How is it you find yourself amongst such noble company?"

"I live here," he said evenly. Less and less he was appreciating this woman's tongue.

"Oh? A Hylian living amongst the forest children? Won't it be awkward when you are a man of twenty and your girlfriend here," she gestured towards Saria. "Is still a child? Tell me boy, is it strange to see grown women?"

Link could feel his ears turning red. He did not like this woman. "Tell me woman, is it strange to see living men?"

Nagina's sword appeared in her hand as she hissed, advancing on Link. The boy was quick to draw Din's Wrath. It was Nabooru who stopped the two. She reached across with her arm, halting Nagina's advance. The Gerudo servant did not resist her queen's restraint. Focusing all the venom in her eyes towards Link she secured her curved blade behind her waist and stepped back. Nabooru only smirked.

"That was fair Link the Nameless. Mock the tragedy of my people again though and I will see to it that worse befalls your village."

"Threaten my brother's people!" Darunia bellowed stepping forward. "And you threaten mine!" All three Gorons slapped their chests, flexing their powerful muscles.

Cuda, Barri, and Dace all extended the sharp fins along their forearms, ready for a fight to break out at any moment. Nagina reached behind her back and placed her hand on the hilt of her blade, eyes bouncing nervously from the Gorons to the Zora.

"Link," hissed Sheik. Link looked back at the girl. "We are here for diplomacy." She spoke with urgency, but quiet enough not to draw attention to herself.

With a nod Link turned back to the now explosive meeting. "Brother Darunia," he said speaking softly. Without turning his head Darunia's eyes shifted towards Link. "The fault was mine," Link said. "I shouldn't have said what I did. She is an ally." He said those words slowly and deliberately, to remind himself as much as to pacify the Goron.

Link addressed everyone in the clearing, "We are all here as allies! We are here to restore the peace that Hyrule knew." Everyone's attention was on the boy now. Impa had her arms crossed in front of her chest, she gave the boy a nod of approval.

"More than two thousand years ago," Link started. "Our races walked side by side. Titanum Petra, first of the powerful rock-people. Pisces Zora, first of the elegant water-people. Reish Alafshin, first of the Sheikah. Leanbh, first of the Kokiri children. Caligula Harkinian, first of the Hylian. Adam Clerigh, first of the Humans. Malik al-Inkitar, first of the mighty Gerudo." The names danced off of Link's tongue as though he had prepared this speech. In truth he didn't think he'd retained any of the names he'd read in _A History of Hyrule and Its People._

"Our forefathers walked side by side, welcoming each other as brothers. For that first century Hyrule experienced peace across the realm. Her size was more than ten times our borders now." Link swept his arms out wide. "Each race enjoyed one hundred years of prosperity and growth. That came to an end though. Peace and prosperity ended when our races, one by one, decided to concern themselves only with their own affairs." The boy looked hard at each ruler, Ruto, Nabooru, and Darunia.

"Invaders and conquerors of different races assailed Hyrule from outside and within. Peace was lost. Prosperity and progress were lost. Time and time again the only generations in which Hyrule would prosper were in those where we joined together, uniting under a common cause.

"We have a new conqueror now. A tyrant from within our own borders who threatens Hyrule. But unlike the last usurper, Megas Alexandros, we will not wait twenty years to be rid of him as our great great grandfathers did. Ganondorf has abused your people. Has mocked your reign. Has tarnished the sacred halls of the Temple of Time and the realm granted us by the Goddesses.

"If we can bear the presence of one another, for but a short time, I have a plan that will free Hyrule and defeat Ganondorf and his legions." Link spoke confidently, in a manner he had never spoken before. Every word he had uttered had been true, lessons learned from his readings. He silently thanked Impa.

When Link imagined telling everyone that it was HIS plan they would use to defeat Ganondorf, he had expected resistance. "Surely a boy cannot know anything of war," some faceless quarrelsome persona had declared. But no, nobody said anything at first to question him. Darunia spoke up first.

"Well put brother!" The king of the Gorons turned to Nabooru. "If you can stomach my bellowing," he said with a wry grin, "I'll forgive you for threatening my kin."

Nabooru chuckled softly. "I've a strong stomach. We should be fine." Her eyes shifted to the Zora, who were slowly retracting their fins. Still watching the Zora she said, "Tell us this plan of yours Link, Brother of Darunia."

As a smile of relief spread across his face, Link sheathed Din's Wrath and began spilling his plans. He had not gotten more than a dozen sentences into his tactics when Nabooru started shaking her head.

"This would work," she said referring to the part Link had just explained. "Only if Ganondorf were not present. Besides being an unparalleled warrior and sorcerer the man is a brilliant tactician," she warned. Link could not help but notice her voice was dipped in both fear and respect. "When he fought for the Gerudo he defeated the Royal army with a tenth the number of men. When he defeated the Gerudo armies he had even fewer. Now he has legions at his disposal." She shook her head again, dark red hair whipping back and forth behind her.

"No, this is suicide. Ganondorf will see through your deception in an instant, as clever as it may be." Nabooru sounded truly upset the plan would not work.

"It is the Gorons who will be taking all the risk," Darunia countered. "And I trust Link. The boy has a mind sharp enough to pierce dodongo scales."

Link smiled at his "brother" but could not shake the queen's words. Ganondorf was indeed a proven general, while Link had yet to even lead the Kokiri.

"Ganondorf will not be present," Impa said taking a step forward. By now everyone was gathered in a circle, with Link and now Impa in the center. She continued, "Observe Link's plans with that truth in mind. Ganondorf will NOT be on the battlefield."

"How can you know that?" Ruto asked right away.

Impa turned her pale gaze towards the water princess. "Because the Treasure of Antaeus guarantees it."

Nabooru furrowed her brow. "It was my understanding the Treasure of Antaeus only guaranteed my attendance."

Ruto looked from Impa to Nabooru, at a loss and clearly not happy about it. "What is the Treasure of Antaeus?" she asked impatiently.

Neither woman looked at her. Impa and Nabooru were staring at each other intently. Nabooru answered without taking her eyes away from Impa. "A bargaining chip that can apparently be used twice, when the Shadow Folk deem it."

"I know this name!" Darunia declared. "Antaeus was the Gerudo who wrestled Fe Petra, the tenth king of the Gorons. The strongest man to ever live." He pointed to Link, "Antaeus wore that bracer I gifted you."

Nabooru's head whipped around to Link. Her eyes hungrily scanned his body until she found the gold bracelet on the boy's forearm. Link unconsciously put his hand over the gold band. Nabooru's pink lips turned upwards into their favorite "smirking" position.

"Surely that isn't the same treasure that brought me into these woods, so far away from my kingdom?"

Impa did not blink or move. "It is not. You seek the gauntlets, that is what I offer."

A full smile spread across Nabooru's face, revealing perfect white teeth. "Then Ganondorf will not be present."

Despite everyone's prodding neither Nabooru nor Impa would reveal exactly why the evil king would be missing. Trusting his mentor, Link decided to resume explaining his plan, knowing that Impa would not let him down or deceive him. The twelve bodies listened to the Link intently, asking questions here and there. Every now and then Link would be met with suggestions but not once did anyone rise to challenge his plan. Several times the boy had to halt his explanation and ask capabilities and quantities from each of the attending royals. Nabooru and Darunia both knew the exact answers without having to pause or recall. Ruto on the other hand had to defer to Dace, who was just as knowledgeable as Darunia or Nabooru were, concerning his own people. Link needn't ask Saria about the Kokiri. He knew exactly how many villagers there were and how poor their capabilities were as soldiers.

When Link had finished laying out his entire plan he looked around waiting for everyone's opinion.

"Do you truly believe this will work?" Nabooru asked. The question was simple.

"I do," Link answered. He tried his best to sound confident. His plan had sounded good to him and Navi when they had discussed it in private but now, asking each ruler to risk his or her own people? Insecurity nagged at Link. People would die. He knew this. He knew this as a fact. And yet, in the plan he just explained, projected casualties were so low that it seemed possible nobody had to die. None of their soldiers anyway. But Link knew that was being naïve. Not a single war Link had read about ended without far too many deaths.

"Then that is good enough for me." Nabooru seemed to be in much higher spirits, and much more cooperative than when she had first arrived. "If we are done here," she said bowing to the congregation, "I have an army to prepare and some gloves to pick up." The last bit was for Impa, who nodded and stepped to the side.

"Thank you King Darunia and Princess Ruto," Impa said bowing to each. "I trust we will meet again soon, as we discussed." Ruto curtsied and Darunia lifted his hands over his head.

"Brother," Darunia said turning to Link after the two women left. "I must go prepare my men, there is much work to do before glory awaits them." He gave Link a bone-crushing pat on the shoulder. "When I return you will have to give me the tour of your kingdom."

"Of course brother," Link said trying not to wince. "Farewell King Darunia, Tuff, Gabbro."

All three Gorons raised their hands over their heads once more, bid their farewells to Sheik, Saria, and the Zoras, then rolled into the tunnels that would take them back to their mountain.

"I would invite you to stay," Link offered to Ruto after the Gorons had left. "But I'm afraid my village does not offer any lodgings worthy of your highness."

"Nonsense," the princess said with a flick of her wrist. "Any bed good enough for my fiancé is good enough for me."

Link sucked in air between his teeth and glanced at Sheik. A golden eyebrow was raised. No doubt the scarf was hiding a grin too.

"But," Ruto continued "Father will want to hear about your plan. It is my duty as princess to return to him immediately." She walked away from her silent bodyguards and put her arm in Link's again. "You will walk me back to the entrance won't you?'

"Of course."

"You two enjoy your stroll," Saria said looking from Link to Ruto. "It was a pleasure to meet you Princess Ruto." The two girls curtsied to one another then Saria walked past them. Sheik bowed too.

"I have matters to discuss with Saria," Sheik said. "Please pardon my absence Princess."

"Think nothing of it," Ruto said sweetly offering her deepest curtsey.

 _Don't leave me alone with her!_ Link screamed in his head. If telepathy was amongst one of Sheik's magical abilities, she was choosing to ignore him.

Alone with the four Zora, Link walked back to the pool.

"Is Saria a close friend of yours?" Ruto asked as they walked side by side. "King Darunia said you mentioned her. How come I didn't hear about her?"

Link only shrugged. "I have known her my whole life." Then remembering her surname, "but apparently not long enough. You never asked about my friends from back home."

Princess Ruto looked forward thoughtfully. "It always appeared to me as though you didn't want to talk about home, or your past. When I asked how you ended up working for the Royal Family you told me you had been running errands for them for some time. That wasn't true was it?"

"No, I suppose not." Link was impressed Ruto remembered what he had said. His first impression of her had been that she was too self-centered to listen to what anyone else said.

They reached the tide pools while Link was debating telling her the whole story about The Great Deku Tree and how his adventure really started. He decided it could wait for another time.

"Well," Ruto said with a smile. "This will have to hold you over until I return." With that she leaned forward and kissed Link on the cheek. Dace subtly cleared his throat.

When the Zora princess leaned away her violet eyes were full of life, joy and mischief. "Until next time Link."

A backflip, then ripples, and the Princes was gone. The three Zora followed shortly behind her. Link offered Dace a wave before he too disappeared below the surface.

"This all went better than I could have hoped," Link said to Navi as he headed back to his home. It was just past noon and Link was somehow exhausted.

"It did go surprisingly well after those first few minutes. You should not have insulted Queen Nabooru," his fairy scolded.

"You are absolutely right." He knew it had been over the line. Hell, it could have cost them an ally. It would be a wonder if Impa did not punish him for the comment.

On his trek through the village Link noticed that the Kokiri named Shylock was participating in some childish games with the rest of the villagers.

"What is it Link?" Navi asked. It was almost as if she could see the gears turning in his head even before he spoke.

"That mask he's wearing, do you think it would work on me?" he asked. "Do you think it would turn me into a real Kokiri?"

Navi hummed while she thought. "A kokiri does not have the means to save Hyrule, Link. Even if it did work, would you really choose such a path?"

Link sighed. He knew before he'd even asked the question that he wouldn't. It was his responsibility now. "It" being everything. The fate of Hyrule.

"Still," Link said after shaking his head. "I'm going to get older right? And that means getting bigger and taller." Link glanced back at Shylock one last time before he went out of view. "I won't be able to return to Kokiri as an adult. Not truly anyways. I probably won't even fit inside my own home."

Navi left the air and plopped herself on Link's shoulder. "These are concerns that are years away, Link," she counseled. "For now let's focus on defeating Ganondorf, and returning the throne to Princess Zelda."

"You're right."

Link could see the top of his home even before he rounded the last hill. Someone was in his house! "Navi?"

"I'm on it," she said flying ahead.

Surely it wasn't Saria, who never entered Link's home uninvited. Maybe it was Malon?

Link got to his ladder and started clambering up, waiting for any sort of warning from Navi. As he neared his porch he caught a whiff of something he'd only smelled once before. Something sweet and exotic. He had his answer before he cleared the ladder or heard from Navi.

"The Gerudo Queen is in your house!" Navi warned as Link hoisted himself onto the porch. Sure enough Nagina and Nabooru were standing in his doorway, both of them relaxed and comfortable.

Wisdom told Link not to reach for Din's Wrath. Surely there was an explanation for this.

"Can I help you?" Link asked keeping his eyes on Nagina's hands.

"Is that how you welcome the queen into your home, boy?" hissed Nagina. Nabooru raised her hand to quiet her attendant and let out a soft laugh.

"Impa Malukha sent us here," the queen said. There was something sinister in her eyes but Link couldn't identify it.

"Why did she send you here? Why didn't she come with you?" Link demanded.

Nabooru threw her head back and laughed. "Surely you know by now, Link of So Many Questions, that Malukha rarely offers explanation for her actions." Then Nagina pushed off the doorway and walked directly up to Link. She squatted down so that she was eye-level with the boy. That smell was intoxicating.

The queen's golden eyes once more burned into Link's. "I'm here," she said. "Because you are coming back with me."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Lots of dialogue. Truthfully I could have probably tripled the amount of interaction between all the royals, and I may go back later and do just that. It is on purpose that you (the readers) didn't get to hear Link's plan. You won't find out what it is until it is being carried out.**

 **Names! There were a lot of original names in this chapter. Many of you know the nightmare that is trying to think up names for your original characters. The task is daunting because of all the different connotations people give certain names right? So what I did, was I assigned each race a civilization, besides the Zora and Gorons. The Sheikah names and lore are pulled from Hebrew roots. Malukha being a Hebrew word for royalty. Zelda's family names come from two place. Harkinian, the king from the old cartoon's name, and Caligula, the third or fourth emperor of Rome. If I need more names for the Royal family they will likely come from Roman, or Byzantine history. The Gerudo names came from Arabic roots. Nagina, an Egyptian name for a snake. Malik, Arabic for King. The Kokiri names will come from Gaelic roots. Banphrionsa is Irish for Princess. The Zora names, as I mentioned earlier, come from fish names, latin or otherwise. And Goron names come from rocks and minerals. Titanum - Titanium and FE - Iron's symbol. Not super original but it works well enough for me.**

 **So as I am writing I realize that the war is even farther away that I had originally thought. Sorry about that. On the bright side, you are about to get a lot of Gerudo lore, and your first look at the Spirit Temple! Hope you all are enjoying!**

 **Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15: Half-blood vs Half-god

"Are you sure this route is necessary?" Link asked for the sixth time. He wasn't the least bit concerned about being obnoxious. Nagina moaned in annoyance while Nabooru remained silent. Chuckling quietly to himself Link turned back to his map. This was only the third time he had ever seen a map of Hyrule and the surrounding areas.

It amazed him how tiny Hyrule Kingdom currently was, and yet so many people, races, and cultures existed in its tiny borders. _A History of Hyrule_ had taught Link why Hyrule was as small as it was. Supposedly when the Goddesses walked the Earth, Hyrule was more than 200,000 square miles. Presently the Kingdom of Hyrule held on to little more than 40,000 square miles. Nearly the entirety of the Hylian population lived inside the Citadel. Link had learned from Sheik that the Hylian population in the Citadel was just under two million people. Kakariko Village paled in comparison, with a population of only 5,000 souls.

According to the detailed map in Link's hand, the Citadel was twenty miles wide and nearly eighteen miles long. Two million people, trapped with Ganondorf in an eighteen by twenty box. Link could only imagine the horror.

Hyrule Field was smaller than Link had imagined. He hadn't realized Lon Lon Ranch marked the halfway point between the Lost Woods and the Gerudo Valley. Lon Lon Ranch was less than a hundred miles from the Lost Woods and less than that from the Citadel. If they had gone a straight route Link, Nabooru, and Nagina could have made it to Gerudo Valley in little more than a day. If the map was to be trusted, and Link assumed it was since Impa had given it to him, their current route would take them more than a week. Longer if, as Nabooru had said, the grasslands changed to marshes as they pressed south.

"This is going to be a lot rougher than the ranch or forest, Epona." The boy patted his steed on the neck. Epona glanced over her shoulder, no doubt still curious of where she was going. It was obvious the mare did not get along with the other three horses, the two Namib horses and the mule trailing behind Nagina.

Malon had explained that Epona was a breed called Lusitano, and the only one Lon Lon Ranch had ever been able to purchase. In truth Talon had purchased a Lusitano stallion and mare, but travel from the north had left the male sickly. The horse merchant and the ranch owner had settled on an agreement, for a quarter the price Talon would get the foal.

Over the course of his many riding and archery lessons, Link had learned that Lusitanos had been ridden as destriers in past wars. They were a strong breed, with powerful necks and hindquarters. The average Lusitano supposedly grew to be fifteen and a half hands tall. From the looks of it, Epona might grow even bigger than that. Even if she were to be of abnormal size, Malon assured Link that Epona would never be as big as Shimmer. Shimmer was a rare breed called Andalusian. The rancher's daughter said she had only ever read about Andalusians, but never truly seen one until Shimmer. Where Impa found Shimmer, Malon had no idea.

The Namib horses were as nasty as their riders, Link had quickly discovered. The trio had only left Kokiri Village an hour earlier when Nabooru's tried to bite Epona.

"That horse has been coddled," the queen of the Gerudo had said. "Such a soft horse will abandon you on the battlefield." She said it matter-of-factly, with that everlasting smirk on her face.

Instead of arguing Link decided to keep Epona a few paces behind the smaller, nastier breeds. The boy was thankful Malon had let him take the red mare. He knew she would miss Epona dearly, but if he would be riding over uncertain terrain for weeks, he would rather have Epona than Bart.

Content with his review of the map Link folded the thick parchment up and stowed it in his saddle bag. It was mid-afternoon, he realized looking up at the sky. Link estimated they had been traveling five hours now.

"This is your first time leaving Hyrule isn't it?" Nabooru asked over her shoulder.

"How's that?" Link called, bidding Epona forward so he could talk without shouting.

Nabooru pointed downwards and ahead. "That is the border of Hyrule and Sur," she said. "Tonight will be our last night on dry land. Then it will be marshes until we reach the desert."

"How can you tell this is border?" Link asked scanning the area for some kind of marker. All he saw was grass and a few stones.

"We are immediately between the entrance to Lake Hylia," she turned in her saddle, looking over Link back towards the forest. "And the west most part of your forest."

Link followed her gaze to confirm what she'd said. "So we're southeast of Lon Lon Ranch?"

A nod from Nabooru, "We are."

Nagina shifted in her saddle as though crossing the border was making her uncomfortable. She reached back and made sure both of her curved blades, called scimitars, were within reach.

"What are the people of Sur like?" Link asked consequentially checking his own weapon for accessibility.

Nabooru shrugged. "I have yet to travel to any cities of Sur so I cannot speak for their average citizens." She turned and shared a knowing look with Nagina. "The raiders and bandits that come out of that land though," she made a sucking sound with her teeth. "They are vicious and merciless."

"What are the odds we'll run into Sur bandits?" Link wanted to know. That was all he needed, to get robbed and maimed while on some pointless side-quest.

"We ran into four on the way to your meeting," Nagina said. She squared her shoulders while she said this, reminding Link of a boastful boy or young adult. Clearly she and Nabooru had fared well.

"But that is not incredibly common," Nabooru said nodding to her escort. "The nearest Sur settlement is leagues south of here, on the other side of the marshes. Merchants all prefer the western route into Hyrule, through my valley," she explained. "So there are few targets for even the most cut-throat bandits along this path."

"I've never met anyone from Sur," Link said contemplatively.

"Oh I'm sure you have, Link of Many Journeys. The majority of the human population in Hyrule comes from either Sur or Absistus to the north." Nabooru reached up and tapped the top of her ear with her index finger. "Anyone you may have met without pointed ears, who wasn't Gerudo, is a human."

Without thinking about it Link reached up and felt his own pointed ears. He hadn't paid much attention to who had pointed ears and who didn't.

"Are the ears the only difference between Hylians and Humans?" It would be too silly if that were really the only difference, Link mused.

Nagina stayed quiet and sullen while Nabooru gave a soft laugh. "As far as I am concerned, yes. But in some circles that question will start a heated argument."

"How?"

"Well," the Gerudo Queen smiled while she looked up at the sky. The sun would be setting soon. "Unlike your Kokiri, the Gorons, and the Zora, Hylians and humans don't have any grand differences on the surface between them. But, certain Hylians will tell you time and time again that their race is superior in natural beauty, grace, intelligence, athleticism, and all sorts of nonsense." Nabooru shook her head. "Even though so few can use it, Hylians also claim to be more magical than humans."

Link rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "And what do the humans think about those sorts of claims?"

"You said it yourself boy," Nagina quipped. "Hyrule is less than a quarter the size it used to be. That territory was taken by Human kingdoms. The humans disproved your people's claims in the most embarrassing fashion." A smirk, the sort that made Nabooru's look pleasant, etched itself onto Nagina's face.

Link knew he'd been insulted but he still didn't really consider himself a Hylian. Even though he was growing every day, and already taller than all the villagers, he still felt like a Kokiri.

"What about the Sheikah or the Gerudo?" Link asked choosing to ignore Nagina. "They are similar to Humans and Hylians right?"

Nabooru raised an eyebrow and pulled back on her reins slightly. Her Namib horse pulled alongside Epona, and eyed her bellicosely as if planning to bite. Epona snorted nervously

Riding next to Link now, Nabooru pierced him with her golden irises and long black eyelashes. Besides that same heady essence that filled his nostrils, the boy felt the strangest sensation of his cheeks becoming warm.

In a more quiet voice Nabooru asked, "Do I look like many Humans or Hylians you've met, Link of Red Cheeks?"

Link frowned and looked away. Nabooru chuckled, enjoying the boy's embarrassment.

"Besides your skin and eyes, I see no difference." As always Navi came to the rescue. Link thanked the Goddesses for his well attuned fairy.

"So it does talk," Nabooru said. She was trying, unsuccessfully, to follow Navi's flight with her head.

"She's unique in that," Link said, relieved the attention had been pulled away. "Most fairies only speak to their Kokiri companion and nobody else. Navi is not so shy."

"Hmmm." Nabooru closed her eyes and shook her head, dizzy from maintaining visual of the bobbing and weaving light. "Well Navi, unlike Hylians and Humans all Gerudo have dark or tan skin. Our people were blessed by Din and gifted by the Sand Gods to thrive in the harsh desert." She spoke of Din and her gods respectfully, changing her tone appropriately. "Because of this gift, my people are naturally lighter, keeping us from sinking in quicksand. We do not burn in the sun's rays. Our long lashes and shaped eyes keep the whipping sands out of our face. And most importantly." A full, mischievous smile spread across the queen's pink painted lips. "Our women are the most beautiful in the world."

"And what about the Sheikah?" Link asked quickly, before his red cheeks could betray him again.

"Do you really need to ask? Have you not spent the last year alongside Malukha? Imagine a whole race of people as dangerous and powerful as your Impa, but with an insatiable bloodlust."

Nagina spoke up, "It is said that Sheikah blood is so hot, that when it's shed it burns and steams wherever it falls."

"Really?" Link asked turning from Nabooru to Nagina, then back to Nabooru.

"I doubt enough outsiders have shed Sheikah blood to be able to know for sure," Nabooru said. Nagina nodded in agreeance.

Link could believe that. Impa was a freak compared to any soldier or man the boy had ever seen. He couldn't imagine a whole city full of people like her. But Ganondorf had beaten her hadn't he?

"Are there any half-Sheikah?" he asked thinking that may be his explanation.

"Noooooooooo," Nabooru said in an exaggerated deep voice. "No, for the Sheikah breeding with an outsider is essentially suicide for yourself or the murder of your child.

"When a half-Sheikah is born," Nabooru explained. "The outsider's blood is looked upon as a weakness. In their culture weakness is unacceptable. So the family of the newborn half-Sheikah is expected do one of three things. Kill the baby on the spot. Raise it until it becomes a toddler then release it into the wild. Or announce the baby's birth to as many other Sheikah families as possible so they may test it as it becomes older.

"Most parents choose to be merciful and kill the baby on the spot. Every now and then some quibbling mother will insist on keeping her half-breed child until it becomes a toddler, then through tear filled eyes she releases it into the wild. Occasionally a legend surfaces that one such toddler survived and became a hero in some distant land but that is likely just a story told to comfort the parents.

"The last option is by far the worst. If the parents insist on keeping the child past its toddler years, it must be tested before it's granted manhood or womanhood."

"I thought all Sheikah were tested before they can achieve manhood," Link said recalling what Impa had told him. "Don't they have to fight in a war or go on some sort of big game hunt?"

Nabooru shook her head. "For the normal Sheikah children yes but for a half-breed? No. A half-Sheikah teenager will present himself before each family and must accept every combat challenge. Only when he or she has survived EVERY sheikah family will he be welcomed amongst the Sheikah people.

"The worst part though," Nabooru explained. "Is that since the teenager is still trying to achieve adulthood, he or she cannot slay his opponents. He may only disarm and discourage them, while the Sheikah challenging their half-blooded brother or sister may deliver the killing blow any time they see fit."

Link should his head incredulously. The savagery of Impa's people never ceased to amaze him. "I'm guessing nobody has ever survived every family?" Link asked.

"Not too many years ago a boy came close. He was a handsome young boy with a Sheikah father and a Hylian mother. His father was a great swordsman, and raised his son under the most intense conditions, bidding him to be even better." Nabooru's eyes grew wide with excitement as she told the story. "This boy was cunning, strong, and powerful. They say he surpassed his father just as he entered his teen years, then after receiving his old man's blessing and a kiss from his mother he set out to challenge each family one by one.

"The Sheikah families had long known about his existence and were ready for him when he arrived. The eldest son of the first family the Hylian/Sheikah entered was a renowned soldier who had fought in many wars and won many victories. He vowed to stop the half-blood then and there." Nabooru paused for dramatic effect.

"The half-blood defeated him in seconds, even took two of the man's fingers in their duel. After that, word of the incredible half-blood spread from Sheikah family to Sheikah family. Everyone wanted to test him. For a while the boy considered this a good thing. With the families all coming to him, he would not have to waste time or resources tracking them all down. But," another dramatic pause. "As his fame spread like wildfire, he attracted the most dangerous Sheikah of all."

"Impa?" Link asked.

Nabooru shook her head. "Vurugu, her brother."

Link gasped. "The Fierce Deity."

A nod of the queen's head. "The half-blood defeated every challenger from every family. The only family that remained was the Malukha family. The only challenger was the demi-god himself." Nabooru looked once more off into the distance, at the sun that was preparing to dip its edges into the horizon. "I am told that every Sheikah in the realm was present that day. Everyone wanted to see if the half-blood would be able to stand against the half-god." A long pause this time.

"And?" Link prompted when Nabooru didn't continue.

Nabooru shrugged. "Vurugu swatted the boy aside as though he were nothing. Their match barely lasted a minute."

"Oh," Link said a little disappointed. He knew Vurugu had probably won but he couldn't help but to cheer for the underdog.

"Since the half-blood was defeated he was sentenced to death according to Sheikah law. Not only was he killed but his parents were forbidden from ever having any more children. This was a problem since they had already given birth to another half-blood girl."

"Don't tell me."

"She did not even get the chance to be released into the wilderness. The Malukha family ordered her to be executed."

"They aren't people!" Link growled. Anger coursed through him at the injustice of such a people. Of Impa's people!

Nagina threw her head back and laughed. "Pray you don't let loose your tongue in front of the shadow people boy."

"They are not." Nabooru agreed. "Impa Malukha is Sheikah only in name and prowess though. She has a softer heart than her kin. Even so, her race is the reason she delegated negotiations to you is it not?"

Link didn't answer, but all three of them knew it was true. Knowing what he did now Link was amazed Impa had ever managed to secure a position as ambassador for the King.

"How did you meet Impa?" he asked the queen. A smile spread across her face.

"That, Link of Personal Questions, can be answered later. For now we ought to make camp, while the ground is still dry."

The trio dismounted and pulled the saddles off their horses. Nabooru tended to the two desert horses and the mule while Nagina built a fire. Link busied himself with Epona and her gear.

After the horses were tended to and the fire built, Nagina prepared cakes made out of a dried fruit Link had never tasted and a spicy meat Link had never tried. The food was delicious but as he lay back Link could feel it unsettling his stomach.

"Get some sleep, we will be on our way by dawn." Nabooru instructed.

Link aye aye'd then curled up inside his sleeping pack.

"Goodnight Navi," he said.

"Goodnight Link," Navi replied.

"How precious," Nagina mocked.

* * *

 **Author's Note: No action this chapter but I wanted to put out a little more lore. I'll do better about fitting action and fun dialogue in with the lore in future chapters.  
**

 **Some fun information in this chapter. All of the breeds of horses are real breeds. If you don't know anything about horses I recommend googling the breeds I've named. The breeds I designated Shimmer and Epona are beautiful horses, and I envy anyone lucky enough to own one. Never seen a desert horse in real life but they suit my story well.**

 **If you need a sort of template for all the numbers I threw at you in the beginning of this chapter here are some comparisons. 200,000 sq miles is the approximate area of the country Spain. 40,000 sq smiles is the approximate area of the state Ohio. 20 by 18 miles and the population of 2 million matches both the size and population of the city of Rome.**

 **I realize that makes for a really REALLY big citadel but I'll find a way to justify the beastly size. Anyway I hope this chapter wasn't too dry for you all. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Thanks!**

 **UPDATE: I just finished a short story devoted to the half-breed vs the half-god. It's called Discouraged: The Shadow People. Check it out!**


	16. Chapter 16: Sand Worm Husk

"I've never seen a sword that curved." Link said, breaking the silence. The group was on day three of their journey and the pace had slowed to a crawl. The day before, Link had tried asking Nabooru more about Impa or the Gerudo but Nabooru, for whatever reason, was in no mood to talk. For hours the only thing that could be heard was the buzzing of insects, croaking of frogs, and the sucking of mud as it clung to the horses' feet. They were lucky last night, and found a cluster of boulders to sleep amongst so they could stay dry. Link doubted they would be that lucky again.

So far Nabooru had, again, been unwilling to converse with the curious boy. Because of that, and an unmanageable amount of boredom, Link directed his newest attempt at Nagina.

"I imagine there are many things a boy who's lived in the forest his whole life hasn't seen," Nagina replied curtly. She didn't even bother looking over her shoulder. Link would not be dismissed so easily.

"But why shape it like that?" he asked. "Isn't it more difficult to smith a curved sword than a straight one? And it looks like you only get one sharpened edge. Doesn't that limit your fighting?" Both Din's Wrath and the Kokiri Dagger had been double-edged swords.

Nagina gave an exasperated sigh. "I suppose you'll harass me for the rest of this journey if I don't explain it to you, yes?"

"Yes."

Nagina reached cross her lap and drew one of her scimitars out. After scanning the blade with her narrow dark eyes she flipped the sword in the air, caught it between her thumb and four fingers by the flat of the blade, and held it out to Link. Reverently Link took the sword by its worn leather handle. It was lighter than he'd thought it would be.

"The desert is too hot for thick armor," she explained while Link rotated his wrist. "So carrying a broadsword or a great-sword is unnecessary. The weight of such weapons is only useful when you need to pierce plate mail or chainmail. Scimitar wielders rely on dexterity as their defense." She drew a second scimitar from her saddle and began weaving quick circles with it on each side of her body. Gracefully she allowed the pommel of the single-edged weapon to rotate slightly in her grip whenever it reached its zenith. The slight adjustment made all the difference in where the killer edge ended up.

Slowly, so as to avoid accidentally slicing the back of Epona's neck, Link did his best to mimic the move. While easier to maneuver on horseback than Din's Wrath, Link worried about the single edge. He could already tell his backswing would need tweaking in order to be effective with such a weapon.

"The curve of the scimitar," Nagina continued. "Optimizes the effectiveness of slashing. The edge is also made of a softer metal than the fuller and back. This gives the weapon a certain flexibility allowing for more powerful engagements without having to worry about breaking your sword."

"How does it handle against a shield?"

A less malevolent smirk from Nagina. "Gerudo warriors don't carry shields. Bows, spears, and guandaos are used on horseback and two scimitars or a spear are used on foot."

"Two scimitars?" Link asked. "I've never seen anyone use two weapons at once."

Nabooru looked over her shoulder. "The greatest of Gerudo warriors are ambidextrous and can wield a sword perfectly in either hand, or both simultaneously. Nagina is the epitome of a Gerudo warrior."

The first full-blown, genuine smile Link had witnessed from Nagina appeared. The attendant bowed her head even though the queen had returned her gaze to the southwest.

"You flatter me my queen."

Link waited a moment so as not to disturb Nagina's moment. When he did speak he asked, "Which weapon do you prefer? Dual scimitars?"

"Typically yes," she answered. There was little to no annoyance in her voice now, Link noticed. "But the guandao holds a place in my heart as well."

"Gone-what?"

"Gwan-dow," she patiently repeated. "It's a spear with. . . " she scrunched her face up trying to think of a way to describe the weapon to the ignorant forest boy. "with a small scimitar blade on the end."

Link tried to imagine the weapon that was just described. What most concerned him was how he would fight against an opponent wielding a guandao.

"Does Queen Nabooru prefer a guandao, or two scimitars?" Link asked. Nagina held her hand out to take her scimitar back from Link. He handed it over without the fancy flip in the air.

"Her Majesty has no need for swords or spears," Nagina stated. "She has myself and a kingdom of subjects ready to lay their lives down for her."

Link nodded, not wanting to get Nagina riled up. "How long has Queen Nabooru been queen?"

"Fifteen years," Nagina answered. She secured both scimitars on the sides of her saddle then faced forward, looking at the back of her queen. To Link it looked as though memories were dancing through the Gerudo woman's gaze. Whatever those memories were they ruined the woman's mood.

"I grow bored of your questions boy." Her annoyed tone had returned. "I believe I have answered enough of your questions to earn a respite from your ignorance." She put her heels into her small horse and bid it forward, away from Epona.

"Thank you," Link called after her, despite her rudeness. He wasn't expecting a response, therefore wasn't disappointed to receive none.

* * *

As Link had feared, when night approached, there was no dry land anywhere to be seen. Only wet, muddy, humid, hot, sticky, insect infested marsh, as far as the eye could see.

"We will rest here," Nabooru announced. The sun was more than halfway below the horizon and quickly descending.

"In the mud and still-water?" Link failed to keep the disgust out of his voice.

Without hesitation Nabooru climbed down from her saddle and stepped into the mud and filth of the marsh. Surprisingly her pointed shoes only sank an inch into the black soft earth. While Nagina climbed off her horse the queen went up to the mule and started pulling large brown sacks from the saddle bags.

"These are sand grub husks," she explained catching Link's gaze. "After the giant insect is killed, hollowed out, then dried, its skin becomes an adult sized, water-proof sleeping sack.

"That's incredible!" Link jumped out of Epona's saddle to investigate the mysterious husk. To his horror his boots sank deep into the marsh. So deep that mud and water poured into the tops of his Hylian boots, soaking his toes and feet from the inside.

Nabooru and Nagina laughed at his misfortune.

"How are you not getting sucked in?" he growled while trying to pull his foot out of the trap without losing his only pair of boots.

"Gerudo people are light, with wide and long feet," Nabooru reminded him. "At home it keeps us out of the sinking sands. Here it keeps us out of the filth."

Link grumbled to himself unintelligibly.

That night the horses had to sleep standing up while the three travelers curled up inside the weird smelling corpses of sand grubs. Their meal had been nothing but dried fruit cakes. Since there was no dry land, or dry kindling, there was no fire. Link didn't mind since even at night the warmth of the swamp was stifling.

"Goodnight Navi," Link whispered, careful not to let Nagina overhear.

"Goodnight Link," Navi said with none of her companion's bashfulness.

A chuckle could be heard from one of the worm bags. Likely Nagina's.

* * *

"Link!" Navi whispered urgently into Link's ear. "Don't move, there are armed men around you."

Adrenaline flooded the boy's body instantly yet obediently he remained still. Keeping his eyes closed he forced the last remnants of drowsiness out of his body and focused on his hearing. There were no voices but it wasn't hard for Link to hear the slurping of feet moving through the mud.

"Seven men," Navi warned, not needing Link to ask her for information. "One has a bow. One has javelins. The rest have short swords. No armor. One is moving towards us. He doesn't know what this sleeping bag is. Five feet away." She went silent then.

Link could hear the man breathing. He berated himself for not keeping Din's Wrath on him while he'd slept. In his mind's eye he could see it hanging uselessly on Epona's side.

A high-pitched nervous whiny sounded passed Link's feet. Epona was awake. Praying the distraction was enough, Link pulled open the sand worm sack that had been closed over his head and scrambled out as fast as he could.

"Aaah!" the startled man cried. He had not expected a child to crawl out of what looked like a giant sleeping bug.

Without any semblance of grace the man swiped wildly at Link with his short sword. The boy scrambled backwards, fighting the thick mud to get to his feet. Just as he up righted himself an arrow _thunked_ into the mud to his left.

 _Shit!_

He didn't have time find where the archer was and he didn't have a shield to cover himself. That left one option. Link juked towards the man with the short sword then leaned backwards narrowly missing the short blade. Just as the weapon passed Link, the boy lowered himself down so one knee was hovering just over the mud. He drove himself forward catching his attacker's leg and wrapping his arm around it. With all his might Link lifted and pushed, praying the man's steel didn't catch him in the back.

The unforgiving swamp held the man's planted foot, preventing him from jumping backwards to maintain his balance. With a swear word on his lips the man and Link crashed into the ground. Since the soft earth cushioned the man's landing Link knew he had to be fast. He climbed up the man's body just as the sword arm was making its way around. Link blocked the incoming arm by meeting the man's forearm with his. The instant their arms made contact Link pulled his arm down so he could catch his opponent with his hand.

Fingers clamping around the wrist of the man's sword arm, Link threw his body around the man's head, over his shoulder, then under his arm. The edge of the short sword was dangerously close to Link's face, but he had the man's wrist secured between both his hands and the man's arm secured between his legs. With the dynamic movement that only comes from hours and hours of drilling the same technique Link pulled his enemy's wrist down while driving his own hips up. There was a _pop_ followed by a scream. Link pulled the sword from the now limp wrist of the human then rolled to his feet. He was just fast enough and lucky enough to meet the second swordsman.

The poorly crafted short sword in Link's hand had none of the magical force-halving properties of Din's wrath. Between his muddy grip, and the aggression of the attacker, the weapon nearly went flying from his hand. Link managed to deflect the swing hold on to his weapon. Immediately Link realized that the mud would hinder any sort of footwork or maneuvering so the well-trained boy set his feet in a wide fighting stance.

The second swordsman was no more skilled or graceful than his broken comrade, but he was prepared for the fight. He was short by adult standards, only a few inches taller than Link. The boy attributed this to the man's poor offense. Without the man bearing in on the boy, Link was able to parry each of his swings. After a perfect overhead block Link twisted his sword, mimicking the thrust he had seen Impa use, and drove the blade into the man's diaphragm. Blood and spittle flew from the man's mouth, but Link wasted no time in regret or ceremony. With the flat of his blade Link slapped the man in the face, knocking him aside.

A third swordsman was helping the first man up to his feet while a fourth man charged at Link. This man was fitted with a clumsily made wooden shield and a rusty blade. While the man plowed through the mud another arrow whizzed by Link, narrowly missing him.

"I'll take the archer!" he heard Nagina shout behind him.

"Nabooru is up too," Navi informed him. Link nodded and readied himself for the man with the shield.

The man had no more skill than either of his two brethren, but the shield was proving to be a problem for Link. Instantly he regretted not training against a wider variety of styles. No matter how well Link deflected or parried the sword, he couldn't strike fast enough to get around the shield. If he could move his feet he might be able to out maneuver the fighter but that wasn't an option.

"High-low-high," Link suddenly recalled Impa saying. "Forces your opponent to create an opening. Unless their equipment covers their entire frame, head to toe, they will give you an opening."

Link brought his weapon down hard with an overhead strike. The moment his sword met the wooden shield, he disengaged, and brought his weapon down for an upward strike. Again shield met sword. Again Link quickly disengaged and brought his sword up to swing at the man's now exposed skull. The man's shield interrupted the blade's murderous journey. Not dismayed Link dove to the side into the mud. Just before he was sucked into the filth he lashed out at the man's exposed calf. Sword and shield were too slow to protect the man. The steel sliced inches deep into the man's leg. With a cry of pain the man collapsed. To Link's dismay the 150 pound man collapsed right on top of him.

"Link!" Navi cried out. She could see that her friend was now trapped on his belly, inches deep in the mud, below the bandit.

Link squirmed, trying to get out but he failed. Luckily the downed swordsman was in too much pain to effectively strike at the boy. All he managed was to weakly bash Link in the back of head with his shield.

"I got 'im," growled an advancing bandit, the one who had stopped to help his friend. He held his blade up ready to deliver the killing blow.

"HYAH!" Nagina somersaulted over the bodies flopping in the mud towards Link's newest attacker. The man tried in vain to defend himself against the two spinning scimitars of the tumbling woman. One slash, then another, stole the man's sword arm, then life. The red warrior woman who smelled like honey and something else landed on her feet and turned to dispatch the man atop Link.

Free of the man and his bashing shield Link clambered to his feet. "Lookout!" he cried to Nagina. The woman turned in time to witness a javelin headed directly towards her, too fast to dodge. Rearing her head back Nagina slashed upward in an 'X' with her blades. To Link's amazement she deflected the short spear, sending it up and over her head harmlessly.

Link was stunned as she did it a second time sending the next javelin harmlessly off to the side. The javelin thrower was equally stunned. Even more so when an arrow buried itself to the shaft, in his chest. In disbelief the man looked passed the vile woman and boy in green to where his ally should have been standing with the bow. Another red woman was standing there in his stead, second arrow already notched.

Leaving the dying man to her queen Nagina turned on the whimpering bandit clutching his broken arm. Before Link could stop her she took the man's head, separating it from his crippled body.

"Dammit!" Link growled shutting his eyes. He had no desire for a headless corpse to plague his nightmares.

"Are you injured?" Nagina asked, confused by the boy's outburst.

Link sighed. "No. You?"

Nagina snorted. "As if such mongrels could cause harm."

"What about the seventh one?" Navi asked.

Nagina and Link both whirled around looking for their last attacker.

"There he is!" Link pointed out the lone bandit trying to ride off into the distance atop their mule, of all creatures.

"Hmmmm, hold these." Nagina held both of her scimitars out to Link.

"Okay. . ."

The woman daintily picked her way through the mud and bodies until she found one of the javelins she'd deflected.

"Fifty rupees," Nabooru called through cupped hands. "If you can hit the man without wounding our pack mule."

"I'd do it for free!" Nagina called back. Link turned to gauge the distance. Even with the mud slowing the mule down the thief had already put nearly one hundred yards between him and his dead allies.

 _No way she makes that throw,_ Link thought. Nagina pulled the javelin back, pointed forward with her other arm, exhaled, then lunged forward with her whole body. The short spear whistled through the air higher and higher.

 _No way._

The bandit, too frightened to look back, thought he'd made it out safely. Sure he would be called a coward for abandoning his cousin and friends, but even one mule was worth enough to feed his wife and kids. And that wasn't including what the saddle would go for. Good leather was hard to find this far north. Mules were surefooted and reliable. He was sure, even if that green boy and the red women pursued him, he could outrun them. He was sure his Donna would forgive him, would understand why it was actually the brave thing to do, to steal the mule and ride off. He was sure the money this trip would bring in would be enough to move his family closer to the city. He was sure there wasn't a metal tipped spear suddenly protruding from his chest.

"Dammit Dorly," he wheezed. "You jealous bastard."

Link watched, amazed, as the short spear hit its mark perfectly, taking the man in the back and dragging him off his mount. Their mule came to a halt as soon as its false master sank into the mud.

"Wow," was all Link could say. Nagina bowed low, her long nose almost touching the ground. Nabooru clapped and said something about her purse as she picked her way over to her horse.

Link examined the area around them, trying not to look too closely at the corpses. He was trying so hard to avoid their dead stares that he almost missed the fact that one of them wasn't a corpse.

The only survivor was strewn out in the mud, clutching his bleeding chest. His breath was short and the veins in his neck and forehead were bulging. He had a cut on the side of his face where Link had swatted him aside. Link moved over to his side, swallowing to keep the lump in his throat down.

"What's your name?" Link asked in a soothing voice.

The man's body was spasming and his head was jerking forward like he was choking.

"What is your name?" Link asked again, more stern this time.

"Al. . .alf. . alf. . ." the man couldn't manage more than that. With one last violent jerk his head fell back and his eyes stared at the sky.

"Alf," Link repeated to himself. "Alf and Enos." Two of the three men he'd killed. He needed to remember their names. To remember their faces.

"You did well," Nabooru said when Link joined the two Gerudo women by their horses. The queen was digging around in one of her saddle bags.

"For a child," Nagina added. Link wasn't sure whether to take that as compliment or an insult so he decided to leave it alone. He walked over and patted Epona, who was stomping and snorting nervously.

"Sorry to scare you like that girl," he said rubbing her neck.

"Link, grab your sand grub. Thanks to these buffoons we are eating breakfast in the saddle," Nabooru called. She had found what she was looking for, and handed a rupee to her deserving escort. "And would somebody grab our mule?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Some more violence for you. I find action scenes especially difficult to write. If you have any advice, or can recommend some good examples of well written action scenes (professional or otherwise) don't hesitate to PM me. Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17: They're Hungry

A high-pitched scream tears the girl away from her nightmares. Malon bolts upright and looks around in the darkness. It was the middle of the night and there were no candles lit.

"Saria?" she called frantically into the dark space. "Sheik? Are you guys alright?"

"I'm fine," Saria said. Her face suddenly became illuminated as her fairy and its glowing light appeared. Without waiting for instructions Saria's fairy zoomed over to Sheik's bed making herself brighter as she went.

"Sheik!"

As the soft light cascaded over her, the two girls could see that Sheik was sitting up in her bed, knees hugged tight to her chest, crying.

Malon clambered out of bed and joined Sheik in hers. Saria was up now too.

"Sheik, what's wrong?" Malon asked. She sat alongside the older girl and draped her arm over her. Sheik flinched at first but then relaxed and leaned into the kind farm girl.

"Did something happen to Link?" Saria asked. Her voice was filled with concern.

Sheik shook her head, trying unsuccessfully to stem the flow of tears. Malon gently rocked the girl side to side whispering, "it's gonna be okay," again and again.

"Then what is it? Was it a vision? What did you see?" Saria asked. Malon shot the insensitive Kokiri a glare.

Slowly Sheik managed to bring her gaze up to meet Saria's. The princess-in-disguise's eyes were puffy and red. Snot was dripping from her nose in the least pleasant manner, but Sheik made no move to clean herself up. She just stared at Saria, then began trembling.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"What?" Saria strained to hear her friend's words.

"I'm sorry!" Sheik sobbed.

"I'M SORRY!" As though a damn had been demolished, tears cascaded down her face. She threw herself back into Malon's arms and wept uncontrollably. The whole time she just kept repeating those same words.

Saria stood where she was, stunned.

* * *

The attacking bandits had been the only exciting thing to happen during the entire journey. Only a few hours after it had happened even the residual excitement from the skirmish had subsided. The marshes had become hotter and more humid with each mile of ground covered. Not even Link of Many Questions felt like conversing in the miserable conditions. After eight days of muggy hell, the earth had become solid under the horses' hooves. Well, not solid, Link had learned, but dry.

The mud and still water slowly gave way to sand and clay, while the humid mosquito ridden air became dry and empty. The heat doubled and the sun somehow seemed to grow to Link's eyes but he was glad that now his sweat could evaporate off his body. Nabooru had given Link a dark green hooded cloak to wear to keep the worst of the sun's rays off.

"Mind your tongue and your actions, boy," Nagina said when they were surrounded by sand and clay hills on every side. "You are in the realm of the Sand Gods now. Your Sheikah cannot protect you from the desert or the Gerudo."

"Is there anything I should know before we enter your city?" Link asked. He was praying that the Gerudo city was not filled with women like Nagina. He wasn't sure if he would survive the journey.

"Keep your mouth shut around the queen," Nagina instructed. "You are only to speak when she commands you, even if you are not talking to her. You will not touch your sword or your bow from the moment we enter until we leave. And lastly," a mischievous grin reached across the red woman's face. "Do not make eye-contact with the prostitutes."

"What's a prostitute?" the boy asked.

Nabooru nearly fell from her horse laughing. Nagina had to hold place a hand over her own mouth. Link looked to Navi for help. The fairy offered none.

A few hours before nightfall the group was met by a Gerudo rider. The woman was atop a desert horse similar to Nabooru's or Nagina's, and carried, what Link could only assume was, a guandao. The woman had the same red hair and red skin as Nagina, with a similar build. Unlike the queen or the escort though, the woman wore a cloth over her face that concealed everything below her eyes. The accessory made her look like a bandit in Link's opinion. Her outfit was as light and revealing as the other two Gerudo women's. Link suspected that was the norm for the female race.

"Your Highness," the woman said when she reached Nabooru. She bowed so low that her face was resting on the neck of her gelding. "I am delighted to see you have arrived safe and sound."

"Thank you, soldier." The queen said returning the gesture in a more regal fashion. "Did anything of note occur in my absence?"

"I cannot. . ." the woman's head twitched to the side when she spotted the blond haired male behind the queen, but she recovered quickly. "I cannot speak on such matters my Queen. I am just the sentry who had the fortune of spotting you across the sands. Would you have me escort you back to Messa?"

Nabooru waved her hand in front of her face. "That will not be necessary, my thoughtful sentry. Nagina will be escorting me to Al Quasar."

The rider turned and bowed, not as deeply, towards Nagina. "Sahib Nagina," she said.

Nagina nodded back.

"When you return from your duties see to it that a message is sent to the council. Inform them I have matters to attend to in Al Quasar, but I will return to Messa when I am done."

The woman bowed to her queen. "As you command." Understanding that she had been dismissed the rider turned and rode off on her tan steed.

When she was nothing but a speck in the distance Link turned to Nagina. "What does 'Sahib' mean?"

Nagina rolled her eyes, which strangely enough seemed to be changing from their dark brown color to a luminescent red. "In our language, 'Sahib', would most closely translate to, 'Master', in the common tongue."

"So your rank is well known?" he asked with a friendly smile.

The woman turned her long nose up and away, not offering the boy a response.

"Where is Al Quasar?" he asked after pulling his map out. He could see Messa but there was nothing to the west of it, which was the direction they were headed.

"It is a fortress to the west," Nagina answered. "Our most western settlement. It serves as the frontlines against the warring human tribes of the desert."

Link struggled to fold the map against the snapping wind that had appeared out of nowhere. "I didn't realize there was still ongoing conflict on the borders."

Nabooru looked over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"From the outside, I mean," he clarified.

"Pissants who can barely stay in their saddle let alone carry a sword," Nagina said with a wave of her hand. "Every now and then a tribe leader feels bold enough to lead his men away from their respective oasis in an attempt to seize a real stronghold, Al Quasar."

"Oh, so it's not men from Sur or Hara?"

Nagina shook her head. "Between Al Quasar and Hara are thousands of miles of desert sprinkled with ruined cities that once belonged to Hyrule, and an occasional oasis. The king of Hara could not convince enough of his citizens to brave the harsh desert in order to maintain a settlement, so they have fallen to bandits and hooligans. Enough outlaws gathered in each place, chose leaders amongst themselves, and declared themselves individual tribes." Nagina snorted aloud. "They spend their lives conquering other oases and rubble cities, and fund their warmongering by demanding taxes from caravans and merchants."

"Ahhh," sighed Nabooru, interrupting Nagina and Link's conversation. "The lights and scent of home."

Link maneuvered Epona to the side so he could get a better look. A wall of red stone rose up ahead of them, with not but the most narrow of paths visible in the middle. As Link squinted his eyes he could see that here were indeed lights visible from within the gap. He could smell nothing but his own filth though.

"The entrance to Al Quasar?" Link asked.

"The southern entrance, yes." Nagina tilted her head to the east. "The main entrance is a bridge that crosses a chasm carved by the Hylian River." She tilted her head towards the west. "The canyon's widest opening, and the fortress, faces the open desert."

Link marveled at the canyon wall. It seemed to be reaching higher and higher as they approached. By the time they reached it only half of the sun was visible on the horizon. Link had to strain his neck upwards to see the top. It was at least ten times taller than the walls of Hyrule and was more than one hundred yards thick. There was a gate and three armed guards at the entrance of the canyon path, which was also wider than Link had expected. More than ten horses could likely walk side by side comfortably along the trail.

The guards recognized their queen immediately. "Queen Nabooru!" one of the women shouted. This one chose to salute instead of bow like the rest of the soldiers. "We received a falcon that announced your arrival. Al Quasar celebrates your presence."

"Thank you, Captain. Your diligence is commendable." She returned the salute then led Link and Nagina through the opened clay and wood gate. Link felt three pairs of eyes assault him as he passed the soldiers. He couldn't tell if their gazes were curious or angry.

Nagina leaned over and whispered in his ear, "They're hungry."

Link gulped.

The boy's estimate of the depth of the canyon had been accurate. After about one hundred yards the canyon walls came to a halt and the path opened up to Al Quasar. Link had never seen anything like it. The fortress was not shaped like any castle or fortress or even building that Link had ever seen. Instead of the traditional rectangular shape of Hyrulian buildings, the fortress seemed to be a pile of lots of smaller cubes, stacked on top of each other every which way.

Torches were lit everywhere, throwing shadows in every direction. Link was truly impressed by the structure.

"Is it," Nagina hissed at him before he could finish the question. Link clasped his hand over his mouth remembering what he had been told.

"It is best to keep Navi hidden as well," Nabooru said without turning back to look at him.

"Just don't squish me," Navi said as she crawled into Link's hood.

 _I would never,_ Link thought to himself.

"All hail Queen Nabooru!" The cheer was repeated by dozens of soldiers as they lined up bearing torches and palms.

With a grace Link doubted he could ever achieve, Nabooru stood on her horse, feet planted together in the seat of her saddle, and spread her arms out wide.

"Soldiers!" she shouted. Immediately all chatter and cheering stopped. "Daughters of the proud Gerudo tribe! Tonight the Sand Gods promise us safety and protection. Tonight we thank Din and the Sand Gods for their protection. . ." she paused and allowed her gaze to sweep across the gathered crowd. Even in the dimming light Link was sure her golden eyes could be seen and felt. ". . . by setting down our spears, and hoisting our wineskins!" A cheer of jubilation erupted from the crowd. Soldiers scattered to gather their friends and inform their sisters on watch that everyone had been ordered by the queen to party. Orders were given to bring out barrels of wine from the cellars. Female stable hands and squires rushed about trying to collect their masters' discarded weapons. Link started to chuckle but stopped himself when he caught a glare from Nagina.

"It seems Queen Nabooru is well received by her people," Navi commented from behind Link's ear. It was eerie having her voice appear from behind him all the time.

"Come," the queen gestured. "We do not have time to join in the festivities. We leave before dawn." She leapt from her saddle and led her horse on foot towards the unorthodox fortress.

Link was disappointed he wouldn't get to witness or join the party but this was his life. Work and sacrifice came before fun and wine. As they walked through the crowd Link caught more stares, but none that lingered too long. These, he could tell, were curious glances. The eyes of the warrior women would bounce from their queen, to the boy in the green hood, back to their queen. Typically a sly smile would follow. Link hadn't figured out what that was all about.

Some figures to the side caught Link's attention and confused him. _I thought there were no men here?_ Yet there, headed towards the queen, were three of the most muscular, handsome men Link had ever seen. The one in front was easily six feet tall with wide shoulders and huge rippling pectorals. All he wore were poufy white pants that were cinched far too low below his hip bones. The color of his skin and brown hair suggested that he wasn't actually a Gerudo male, but a Human. His cut-from-marble body was completely hairless and covered in a thin layer of oil. Link was instantly jealous of the man's physique.

"My Queen," he said in an impossibly deep, gravelly voice. He and the two men behind him bowed low. The one on the right with jet black hair glanced up from his position and winked at Nagina. "Would you grace this humble body of mine with a dance this evening?"

Queen Nagina wagged her index finger at the man. "Lawrence you know better than to try and seduce your queen."

Without rising from his bow, "I assure you, my queen, my intentions are not as lewd as they seem." He looked up and smiled with perfectly white teeth.

"All the same, I have business to attend to."

It was then that Lawrence noticed Link, standing just behind Nabooru's horse. He instantly furrowed his brow. He stood up and and crossed his muscular arms in front of his chest. "Surely the queen's business ought to be handled by a man, and not some blonde child."

"You have stepped too far, Lawrence." Nabooru said raising her voice slightly. The man immediately dropped into his low bow.

"Forgive me, Your Highness, I was just concerned about my queen's satisfaction."

"Go," Nabooru pointed away, towards the gathering group of Gerudo women. "See to my subjects and to your own purse."

"Of course, Your Grace." The three men stood up, gave Link their most threatening glare, then strutted off. Nagina's gaze lingered on the one that had winked at her.

"Nagina."

Her head snapped around. "Yes, my queen?"

A knowing smile spread across the queen's face. "I will have no need of you until Link and I return from our errand." Then with a wink, "Perhaps you can find a way to spend those fifty rupees you earned."

Link thought he saw her blushing but it was hard to tell given her complexion.

"Should you have need of me. . ."

"Yes, yes, yes, I know where to find you. Go, you've earned it."

Nagina bowed then practically skipped back towards the party, horse and mule in tow.

When they were several paces from the closest person Link asked, "Have I not earned a celebration too?"

Nabooru chuckled. "Link of Cluelessness, you are too young to survive a Gerudo party. Those women would eat you alive."

 _Again with the hungry and the eating,_ he thought to himself.

"Besides," she said turning around. "You stink."

* * *

A young girl, after giggling towards Link, took Epona and Link's gear. It pained him to be separated from Din's Wrath and his gear but he understood he had no choice. To comfort himself he patted the deku nuts hidden in his tunic. Sure they could not kill an attacker but they would certainly stun one.

Once inside the fortress, which was a surprisingly cool temperature, Link was led by a servant to what would be his chambers for the night. The room was an exact square with a huge bed in the center, vases and pottery around the sides and a wooden dresser. The bed was a giant circular mattress that laid directly on the floor. See-through curtains hung from the ceiling and draped around the circumference of the bed. The whole color scheme was much too purple and red for Link's liking but he was excited not to be sleeping in a dead bug tonight.

Before he embraced the luxurious bed he was sure to ask the servant where the bath was. Without a word she led him down the hall where a giant caldron with steaming water was waiting for him. The servant turned her back while Link undressed, then gathered his dirty clothes and boots. She returned with fresh Gerudo clothes not moments later.

As Link eased himself into the water he almost moaned the water felt so good. He scrubbed himself clean right away then sat back and just enjoyed the comfort of luxury. He would have to think of some way to drag one of these tubs all the way back to Kokiri Village. Maybe build a second porch for it.

When the water cooled off Link begrudgingly climbed out and dressed in the clothes provided for him. The servant had left some time ago but it didn't bother Link. He knew how to get back to his room.

"Did you forget about me?" Navi asked angrily.

"Oh there you are!" Link said as he pulled the lavender (was it silk?) shirt over his head. The very fabric caressed his body.

"I was almost thrown into boiling water along with your clothes!" she fumed.

"Did they see you leave?" Link was pulling the pants on. They were the same poufy pants Lawrence had been wearing. He wondered if they were supposed to be tied as low as that man had worn them.

"No, your deku nuts exploded when they hit the hot water and knocked the poor lady unconscious!"

Link threw his head back and laughed.

"Not funny!" Navi dinged.

"Right, right, I'm sorry, Navi. Just got a little distracted."

Navi let out a, "hmph" informing Link that he would not be forgiven any time soon.

Link put on the sandals that had been left for him and headed back to his room with flopping footsteps.

"Gerudo clothes suit you, Link of Long Baths."

Link jumped as he entered his doorway. "Oh come on!" he said aloud turning his reddening face away from Nabooru.

The queen was wearing one of her typical brassieres but instead of her usual purple or pink flowing pants she was wearing transparent bottoms with only smallclothes beneath that.

"Do your women not wear nightgowns?" she asked innocently.

"That is NOT a nightgown." He had seen Zelda, Malon, and Saria in nightgowns. Nabooru was practically naked.

"Hmmm, cultural differences." She chuckled softly to herself. "I came to ensure that you remembered we have an early morning. A servant will be here to wake you up and make sure you eat. I will meet you at the stables."

"Where exactly are we going? You have yet to clarify," he said without turning around to face the queen of nudity. That mysterious scent was intoxicating even in the large room.

"To visit Ganondorf's mothers."

"What!?" Link spun around but Nabooru was already out the door. Despite the news he gave a sigh of relief.

After making sure his door was closed Link threw himself onto the mattress, which gobbled him up faster than Jabu Jabu. Somehow even the sheets smelled like Nabooru. He had to figure out what made that smell.

"Hey Navi?" Link asked when something dawned on him.

"Hmm?" she asked, still being stubborn.

"Did Nabooru say 'motherssss'?"

"I don't know. I was too distracted," she spat venomously.

"You and me both."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." A brief pause. "Goodnight Navi."

"Goodnight Link."

* * *

 **Author's Note: No action this chapter but I hope it was still interesting. I'm remaining brief with the descriptions about the Gerudo Fortress and city because Link will be passing through them again. That's when I'll really go into detail about what he sees.**

 **Instead of kidnapping those carpenters I decided to give the Gerudo ladies male prostitutes. I thought it was fun. Thought about naming the guy Chip, Dale, or Magic Mike but I figured that would be too cheesy.**

 **When I'm writing the parts where Nabooru and Nagina tease Link I have to stop and remind myself that he's barely twelve years old right now. I don't know if you guys remember the line from the game where Nabooru says "If only I'd known you would grow up to be so handsome. . .". All the sauciness coming out of her is because of that line.**

 **Anyways hope you are all enjoying! Those of you intimate with Ocarina of Time already know who Ganondorf's mothers are so look forward to that!**

 **Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18: Ironknuckle

"At least now I know Impa didn't send me here just to be rid of me," Link said to Navi as he crawled on all fours. This was the fourth such tunnel that he could barely squeeze through. Were he any bigger he would be stuck in the entrance of the temple along with Nabooru.

Navi responded from ahead, "Impa would never send you on such a long journey unless there was a very good reason."

Link continued his snail pace through the longest tunnel yet. He was even slower due to Din's Wrath, which he had to slide on the ground in front of him.

"I still don't see why Nabooru couldn't have ordered one of the Gerudo children to find her damned treasure."

"Nabooru already explained it to you," Navi gave an exasperated sigh. "The Gerudo are afraid of Ganondorf's mothers."

Link snorted. "Probably because they're smarter than us." His knees were beginning to ache and there was still no end in sight. "I hope we don't run into the witches. I hate magic."

"You don't hate magic!"

"I do! Against a sword you can train and learn how to protect yourself. With magic you either have it or you don't. What are we going to do if "they" are here and we run into them?"

"We'll think of something." Ever the optimist. "I can see the end up ahead."

"Thank the Goddesses." Link started crawling faster, sliding his purple blade ahead of him as he went.

"Uh oh," Navi chimed as she hovered about the exit.

"What is it?" Link asked coming to an immediate stop. So far the temple had been brimming with enemies. Keese littered the ceilings of almost every chamber, two floor masters had already almost carried Link away, and a floating mummy had nearly set him on fire.

"The room is full of pots and Armos."

"Ugh."

As they left Gerudo village, before they hiked through the magic sandstorm, Nabooru had finally explained the nature of their mission. The temple of the Queen of the Sand Gods, known as the Spirit Temple, had once been a common worshipping ground for the Gerudo people. Before Nabooru had been born two witches had appeared from the desert and claimed the temple as their home. In the process of moving in, the spell-casting sisters had tainted it with their black magic and filled it with anguished spirits of deceased Gerudo.

Now those spirits possessed objects and corpses and attacked any who weren't Gerudo. Of course, the only non-Gerudo to enter the temple was none other than Link of Terrible Fortune. Already nearly a dozen pots had flung themselves through the air and shattered against the boy. So far he had taken more damage from pottery than he had monsters.

"Is anything moving?" Link asked keeping his voice low. He wasn't sure why he was whispering. Armos only moved if you touched them and any spirits likely already knew he was here.

"No," Navi responded after a quick investigation. "There are a few Keese on the ceiling. Doesn't seem to be any fire for them to ignite themselves with. I can't tell how many of these pots will start flying at you though."

"Aah, it can't be that bad." Courageously the boy crawled out of the tunnel and stood up, sword ready in front of him.

Twelve.

Twelve pots were thrown at him simultaneously.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Link managed to swipe at the first two but their fragments collided into his face blinding him. The other ten pots shattered against his unprotected body.

"Are you alright?" Navi asked weaving above his head.

Link shook the broken bits of vases, bowls and pots from his clothing. He didn't need to check under his shirt to know he was covered in welts. He was lucky he hadn't been knocked unconscious.

"I'm fine." He considered drinking one of his potions to relieve the pain but he decided against it. There were no doubt worse things than grumpy pot spirits ahead.

Link eyed the remaining few vases and pots in the room suspiciously. Careful to give the Armos a wide berth Link shattered the remaining pottery for good measure. The noise had upset the Keese.

"I hate this temple," he complained as he swatted one of the winged rodents down.

"According to Nabooru we should be near – eeek!" Navi had to dive straight down to avoid an incoming Keese. The vermin had a tendency to snap at her if she drifted too far from Link.

"I got it." The last Keese was cut in half, and the room as still. Now free of any distractions Link gave the room an examination. Bits of clay lay everywhere, and Armos lined the walls but other than that the chamber was bare. There were a set of slowly inclining stairs that led to a door on the far side of the room but Link noticed something peculiar before he headed towards the exit.

"Whoever designed this place didn't want anyone besides a child coming through."

Navi zipped along the walls of the room circling the whole area. "You're right," she said when she had finished. "That small tunnel is the only entrance."

"Who designs a deathtrap for children?" he asked incredulously.

"Ganondorf's mothers?" Navi offered.

"Reasonable answer." Link wondered what a young Ganondorf looked like running around this temple. According to Nabooru, Ganondorf had been kidnapped as a baby by the witch sisters and raised in isolation until he was about as old as Link was now. Link could only imagine the horror.

With Din's Wrath the boy pointed towards the only door. "Shall we press on?"

Navi settled on Link's shoulder. Apparently the turban he sported was not as comfortable for her as his Kokiri hat.

"Ready when you are."

* * *

Navi's warning came too late after Link passed through the doorway. Steel spikes fell from the ceiling and buried their tips in the ground. Reflexively Link jumped forward to avoid them. When they were still, he put his hands around the warm metal and tried to pry them out. They would not budge, their exit was sealed.

Feeling the eyes of someone on the back of his neck Link spun around and pressed his back against the barred doorway in a defensive posture, Din's Wrath at the ready in his hands.

He was in a circular room, well lit by candles. There were brick pillars spaced evenly around the room, each one about ten feet from the wall and twenty feet from the center of the room. In that center was a horrifically massive suit of armor carrying a wicked looking double-sided axe. Behind the suit of armor was a second door, also barred shut.

Link stood motionless, ready for the man in the armor to attack him, to advance on him. The only movement in the room was the rise and fall of Link's own chest.

"Hello?" he called cautiously. Nothing. The boy took a precarious step forward. "Is there someone inside all that armor?

No reply.

"Navi?"

Courageously Navi zoomed passed the faceplate, then again. Link held his breath as he waited for the man to reach up and snatch his fairy out of the air.

"I don't hear any breathing." Navi said. She was now flitting directly in front of the faceplate, inches away.

Still wary Link held Din's Wrath with both of his hands in front of him. "Why would they booby-trap the doors if this is only an empty suit of armor?" he asked aloud.

"Maybe there was supposed to be someone here." Navi leaned in closer to peer through one of the holes in the faceplate.

"Navi don't!"

"WAAARGH!" The armor shuddered to life with a pained cry.

"It's alive!" Navi warned backpedaling through the air.

"I can see that!"

The suit of armor, easily seven feet tall, turned to face Link. With heavy steps it started advancing towards him. It hefted its massive axe high up into the air. Link gripped Din's wrath tightly in both hands and brought it up for an overhead block. The axe, heavier than anything he had ever trained against, smashed into Din's Wrath like a meteor.

Link cried out at as he felt his left wrist fold backwards against his forearm as Din's Wrath was driven down into him. By the grace of the Goddesses the flat of Din's Wrath, as opposed to its double-edge, slammed Link down to the earth with the massive axe atop it.

"Link!"

The pain was unreal. His wrist was broken, he was sure of it. His knee had buckled too and his ribs were probably cracked.

"Move!"

Link looked up to see the axe was being raised for a second strike. Survival instincts kicking into overdrive Link rolled to the side as the blade crashed into the ground sending chunks of the marble floor flying.

Leaning onto his right hand Link crawled backwards as fast as he could. The cursed armor hefted the axe onto its shoulder then began stomping after Link.

It was slow, embarrassingly slow. Link knew that was the only reason he was still alive.

"Link!"

He could hear a distant voice calling his name. The pain in his body was drowning it out though, making it unrecognizable. All he could do was keep scooting back as fast as he could while his left hand flopped uselessly.

"Link! Your potions!"

There was that distant voice again. Was the armor talking to him? Was it saying it would kill him? It would finish him and end his pain? Link wasn't sure if he wanted that yet so he kept scooting back.

"Drink your damn potions!"

That wasn't right. Navi didn't swear.

 _Navi!_

Pulled away from his debilitating pain Link turned to his companion and shoved his snapped wrist towards her.

"It's broken," he said through clenched teeth.

Navi zoomed so she was right in front of his face. "I know it is Link but you need to drink your potion or you're going to die."

 _I don't want to die._

Finally, Link reached across his body to where he kept his two potions on his belt. He brought both of them in front of him and frantically began taking the tops off. His hand was shaking. It was shaking so much that the red miracle liquid in the first bottle spilled onto the ground.

"Dammit!" Link scooped the bottle up before the last of the liquid could fall away, and poured it down his throat. It was less than half of what had been in the bottle but the effect was immediate. The pain in his body subsided to a dull ache, even in his wrist.

The suit of armor was only two heavy steps away from Link now. The boy pulled himself to his feet and poured the second bottle, this one full, down his throat. The liquid was thick and syrupy but tasted like vinegar. He would gladly bathe in it right now were it an option.

This time the armor brought the axe to its side for a horizontal swipe. Just before the attack Link dove the side and rolled. The axe met the brick pillar instead of flesh. Brick and stone rained down about the cursed armor as it turned towards the nimble boy.

 _It's too strong for me to block,_ Link thought as he backpedaled. He needed to get back to Din's wrath but the bones and ligaments in his wrist were still realigning themselves.

"It's slow and predictable, just keep it moving around the room until your hand is better," Navi advised. Without taking his eyes off the animated suit of armor he nodded.

After getting over that initial failed block, this guy wasn't so hard to handle. He was comically slow. Link could have jogged laps around the room without breaking a sweat and without being in any danger. It was likely though that this thing didn't tire, and there was no escape for Link unless the doors unbarred themselves. Eventually he would have to wander inside the axe's range and press the offensive.

After leading the axman to the far end of the chamber Link skirted around the side, back to the center, and retrieved Din's Wrath. It was a miracle the blade hadn't shattered. He tested his grip and when he was satisfied put Din's Wrath in both hands and brought his attention back to his enemy.

"Any ideas, Navi?"

His fairy had been fluttering around the ceiling observing all the possessed armor's movements.

"He's fastest when he's slashing horizontally," she called from above. "But when he slams his axe straight down sometimes he gets the blade stuck in the floor and it takes him an extra second to pull it out."

Link had seen it too.

"Got it."

Prepared for his attacker's might Link stepped forward, eyes following the axe. The moment the axman was in range with his superior reaching weapon he brought his axe to his side.

Recognizing the danger instantly Link threw himself backwards tumbling from his feet to his back and back to his feet.

 _Woosh!_

He could hear the heavy weapon separate the air as it flew. Using the ax's momentum the axman swung the weapon straight over his head then down in a sweeping arc. Link was prepared for this movement as well. Nimbly the boy leapt to his right just before the ax crashed into the floor. Sure enough there was a glorious moment when the head of the axe was stuck in the ground and the man's defenses were nil.

Link closed the distance and swung Din's wrath with all his might.

 _Clang!_

The hilt vibrated in Link's hand. Din's wrath had only managed to breach an inch and a half of the thick steel armor.

"Get out of there!" Navi warned.

Link leapt back just as the axe crossed horizontally only inches from his face. He had to backpedal as the axmen drove forward with quicker, heavier steps.

"I think I pissed him off." Link was sure it wasn't his mind playing tricks on him, the suit of armor was moving faster.

"Keep attacking! If the armor is possessed it won't be able to maintain its form if its vessel is damaged."

"Right."

Link leapt back, dodged to the side, tumbled backwards, even somersaulted over the shaft of his enemy's weapon once, all to wait for an opening. At one point he thought he'd found and opening without having to wait for a vertical strike. He dashed in for a powerful thrust but the axman deflected it by using the flat of his massive weapon as a shield.

 _No matter,_ Link said to himself, _just be patient. Don't get sloppy, don't be rushed._

 _Clang!_

He landed a second strike.

 _Clang!_

A third.

 _Clang!_

A fourth.

"WAAAAARRRGH!" the spirit in the armor cried.

 _Not good!_ The axman charged at Link with a speed he had yet to experience.

"Navi!" he cried as he backpedaled as fast as he could. The axman was now swinging his axe with ferocious speed in every direction. On his vertical strikes he no longer let the blade collide into the floor.

"Pillar to your right! Use it!"

Not being able to risk pulling his eyes off his charging opponent Link had no choice but to trust his companion. He veered backwards and to the right, slowing just enough for the vindictive spirit to catch up to him.

As the blow came in Link dove forward ducking his head below the axe. He felt his turban be swept away by the too close for comfort blade. With a _thunk,_ the axe was buried halfway through the pillar. Link didn't need Navi to tell him that now was chance.

With the greatest war cry the twelve year old hero of fate could muster he brought his blade down onto the armor's exposed back. Instead of a _clank_ there was a screech as Din's Wrath's razor edge pierced clean through the armor. A sudden rush of wind followed by a gasping noise escaped the suit of armor. With one last shudder the pieces of armor clattered to the ground, lifeless.

The steel bars blocking the doors lifted away as quickly as they'd fallen. Link let out a sigh of relief.

"We did it." Link could feel his body still shivering with excitement. "Hmmm." The victorious hero sheathed Din's Wrath and stepped over the pieces of armor on the floor. The massive axe was still imbedded in the pillar.

"It's too big for," Navi stated the obvious.

"I know, I just wanna see something," Link said as he wrapped his hands around the handle. He gave a tug. Nothing.

He gritted his teeth and pulled with all his might. Nothing.

"Satisfied?" Navi asked.

"Can you imagine being powerful enough to wield a weapon like this?" Link asked Navi rhetorically. Navi said nothing.

"Navi, do you even have hands?"

* * *

There were no more monsters, cursed pots, or possessed suits of armor. The exit from the axman's chamber had led Link and Navi through a long corridor that opened onto a balcony. As Link stepped into the sun he realized that it wasn't a balcony at all, but the palm of the statue above the temple's entrance.

In the center of the Queen of the Sand Gods's palm was a marble chest. Nothing but a simple latch kept it closed.

"Nice and straightforward," Link said as he opened the heavy lid. After moving a red cloth aside Link laid eyes on the cause for his sojourn through the desert. The treasure of Antaeus, the silver gauntlets.

Reverently Link pulled them out of the chest and examined them. The gloves were made of a leather that Link had never seen before, sturdy and soft at the same time. Across the top of the fingers, back of the hand, and up the wrist were silver plates that, according to Nabooru, were enchanted to give their wearer incredible strength.

"I think that's Nabooru down there," Navi said flying over the fingers of the hand/balcony.

Link walked over after wrapping the adult-sized gauntlets in the red fabric he'd found with them. "Maybe she's got some rope so we can—"

Two women, older than Hyrule, were flying above Nabooru on brooms, cackling to each other. Nabooru's face was pale with fear.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This was one of my least favorite chapters to write for lots of reasons. I don't particularly like to read or write about dungeons and temples that Link goes through in the games. They are great to play through, filled with puzzles and monsters and rupees and little bits of lore, but not so much to read. Even to describe the first room inside the Great Deku Tree adequately would require mountains and mountains of descriptions and explanation. As a reader I don't feel the need to have something explained to me in eight paragraphs that I have seen myself (via the video games) and as a writer I don't, unfortunately, have the patience to provide sufficient details that I'm hoping my reader already knows. So the young Link portion of the Spirit Temple was rushed.  
**

 **This was also my least favorite fight scene to right. Ironknuckles look crazy cool, and they have taken more than a few heart pieces from many of us I'm sure, but for a child to be able to defeat one they would need to have super basic attack patterns (which they do). And that makes for boring writing. The most exciting thing I did was write a few onomotpias.**

 **Because of this chapter I will have to seriously rethink how I am going to present some of the future temples and video game mini-bosses. Anyway I apologize for presenting this shabby chapter but it was necessary. Let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19: Bad Plan

Link eyed the queen of the Gerudo suspiciously. "You never mentioned you were engaged to Ganondorf."

Nabooru had been silent after her conversation with the witches. Their surprise visit had stolen the triumph of finally having her hands on the gauntlets she had so coveted. Part of Link didn't blame her while the other part felt betrayed.

"Does Impa know?"

"Of course Malukha knows," she replied quietly. "That is how she plans to keep Ganondorf off of the battlefield."

Link furrowed his brow. "Does he still love you?"

Nabooru threw her head back, "HA! As if that monster knew the meaning of the word." She turned to face Link for the first time in more than an hour. They were nearly back to Al Quasar now and besides Nabooru's sour mood the journey was decent. The mysterious sandstorm that had been blinding on the way out had subsided and left nothing but packed sand and sun.

"Malukha believes I can still convince him though," Nabooru said.

"By pretending to lead him to Princess Zelda?" Navi asked from above.

"What happens when he realizes you are lying?" Link asked before the Gerudo queen could answer the fairy's question.

A forced smile from the red woman, "Link of Little Faith, I would not have accepted Malukha's request unless I was sure I could escape." She reached over and patted Link on the head. "I will be fine."

Link pushed her hand away and grumbled to himself.

"So what was waiting for you inside the temple?" Nabooru asked after chuckling softly. She had yet to try on the gauntlets, but she was repeatedly patting them to make sure they were secured to her side.

"You were right about the spirits and ghosts," Link answered with a shrug. "Even ran into a mummy that spat fire. Worst was giant suit of armor with an axe."

Nabooru's head jerked to the side. "You fought an Iron Knuckle?"

"So it has a name?" Link rubbed his wrist recalling the incredible amount of pain he had suffered.

For the first time Nabooru looked at Link with respect and a hint of admiration.

"I only know of two others, as young as you are, who have defeated an Iron Knuckle."

Link blinked in surprise. He expected to be the only twelve year old to have ever fought one let alone defeated one.

"Nagina?" he guessed.

Nabooru shook her head. "Ganondorf. His mothers pitted him against several as he was growing up."

"Sweet Goddesses!" Link exclaimed shaking his head. There was no end to that man's accomplishments. "And the second?"

Nabooru smiled, genuinely this time. "Impa Malukha."

Link threw his hands in the air. "I get it! I'll never be as good as those two! I give up."

Navi and Nabooru shared a laugh.

* * *

Nagina was waiting for them at the western entrance of Al Quasar. She was dressed in her usual attire, with both of her scimitars on her hips. Link had little doubt that she had been standing there for hours, ready to sprint through the desert if she suspected her queen was in trouble. Link had to admire the devotion.

"My queen," Nagina dropped to one knee. "It is good to see you have arrived unharmed." Her narrow eyes bounced from Nabooru's hands to Link's, then to her queen's face. "Did your quest bear fruit?"

Nabooru unfastened the red bundle from her side and held it in front of Nagina. "The treasure of Antaeus," she said with a smile.

Nagina's jaw dropped. Reverently she rose to her feet and held her shaking hands out to receive the parcel. "May I?" she asked unsteadily.

"You are the warrior, not I, Nagina. Wear them for me." Nabooru extended the gift even farther. Still hesitant Nagina's hands hovered over the package.

Gingerly she pulled the red cloth off and laid her eyes on the greatest treasure of her people, the silver gauntlets of Antaeus.

"Go ahead," Nabooru urged. "Try them on."

Slowly Nagina picked up the left glove and slid it over her hand. Her eyes doubled in size the moment the gauntlet was pulled past her wrist.

"Oh!" was all she said. She flexed that hand opened and closed testing the gloves leather.

"Can you feel anything?" Link asked excitedly. He was the one who risked his life for the damn things after all.

"Of course I can, boy," Nagina said as she pulled on the second one. "I can feel the heartbeat of Antaeus on my fingertips. I can feel his might flowing through me!"

"Show me his power," Nabooru commanded. She tilted her head to the side towards Link.

Link looked up at Nabooru. "Why are you. . . oh no!" He started backpedaling away from Nagina, who was now smiling devilishly at him. "No, no, no. Hang on! I'm sure we can find a boulder or something to—"

Nagina sprang forward and caught Link by the arm. Her grip felt like his forearm was caught between two boulders. Before any more objections could escape the boy's mouth, Nagina, with one hand, threw Link straight up into the air.

For the briefest of moments Link understood how Navi must feel, flying about the place all the time. Link sailed up at least thirty feet before gravity remembered him.

"Shit!" He flailed his arms frantically as he began his decent.

Just before he crashed into the ground and broke a few too many bones, Nagina caught him in her arms.

Navi, Nabooru, and Nagina shared a laugh.

* * *

"My queen, let me accompany you to Messa at least," Nagina implored. The three of them were all seated on the ground around a table in Nabooru's chambers. Link had been relieved of his gear again but there was little he could do about it. If Nabooru or Nagina wanted him dead they would have killed him long ago. Or just not caught him.

"I need you and Link the Flying Boy to warn Malukha that our window will approach faster than we anticipated," Nagina said. "Ganondorf will be gone from Hyrule for one day, at most, in ten days time. After running into those damned witches I dare not delay any longer. Malukha will need as much time to gather the armies as possible."

"It took us a week to get here though," Link pointed out.

"Maybe we can cross Hyrule Field this time," Navi suggested.

Nabooru shook her head. "You won't even be able to leave Gerudo Valley without being spotted," she explained. "If Ganondorf receives a report that you were sprinting across the field, coming from the desert, then my deception will be discovered almost immediately when I arrive. No, you will have to return the way we came."

Link put his chin in his hand while Nagina began to rattle off the things they would need for a most expeditious journey.

"If we each ride with two horses," Nagina said, "we can ride them hard and switch mounts as they tire."

"That cuts our time by what, a day?" Link asked. He didn't like the idea of pushing Epona so hard in such unforgiving terrain.

Nagina glared at him. "Can you think of a better way, boy? I suppose I could throw you there."

"What about Lake Hylia?" Link asked ignoring Nagina's joke. Nabooru and Nagina both looked at him quizzically. He quickly rolled his map out in front of them. "You said the eastern entrance to Al Quasar is a bridge that goes over the Hylian River, right?"

"That's right," Nabooru answered skeptically.

"Well the Hylian River feeds Lake Hylia." He followed the river down to the lake with his index finger.

"That would still require us crossing Hyrule Field without being detected, and without horses," Nagina said crossing her arms over her chest. "We would be run down by Ganondorf's cavalry patrols before we made it to that ranch of yours."

"We wouldn't need to leave the lake," Link said becoming excited with his plan. "There is a secret passage in the lake that leads to the Zora Domain!"

Nagina and Nabooru shared a looked. "And you know for a fact this passage exists?" Nabooru asked.

"We've used it ourselves," Navi piped in.

Link nodded excitedly. "And from there, there is another secret passage to my forest. We could make the trip in a matter of hours!"

"My queen?" Nagina waited for approval from a pensive Nabooru.

"That could work," the queen said thoughtfully.

"The only problem," Link interjected, "is that we can't bring horses, and we can't be weighed down with equipment. We would have to travel light."

Nabooru waved her hand. "That won't be a problem. I am sending a cavalry unit to your woods anyway. They will make the week journey through Sur and they will bring your equipment and that squishy mare of yours." Turning to Nagina, "You will go with Link through these passages and help Malukha prepare for what is hopefully the only battle we fight in this war. It goes without saying that you will take command of the unit when they arrive."

Nagina bowed her head. "Of course, my queen."

"Good!" Nabooru rose to her feet with Nagina and Link following right behind her. "Then let us not waste time. I will accompany you two to the east entrance, then continue on to Messa."

* * *

Even fifty feet up the roar of the rushing river was deafening.

"Maybe my plan is a little flawed!" Link called over the noise. Nagina seemed equally skeptical. "Why didn't you tell me the river was this violent?"

"What?" Nagina cupped her ear.

"Why didn't you tell me my plan was terrible?" Link yelled.

"What?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME MY PLAN WAS TERRIBLE?"

"What?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU-"

Nagina gave up trying to hear him and turned to her queen. The two began gesturing with their hands and fingers. While they carried on their silent conversation Link peeked back over the edge. Sprays of foamy waters slapped the sides of the chasm as the water bullied itself in its mad dash for Lake Hylia. The boy double checked the line he'd used to secure Din's Wrath to his back, as well as the one around the wallet he kept inside his tunic. The small leather pouch held only a few rupees, his pointed Kokiri hat, and Zelda's ocarina. He had opted to change back into his Kokiri clothes, figuring the Zoras would recognize him better with them on.

Nagina and Nabooru bowed to each other, then Nabooru blew a kiss towards Link. Averting his gaze slightly Link waved goodbye. Without a second glance she turned her desert horse away and headed for the bridge.

"LADIES FIRST!" Link shouted.

Nagina bit her thumb then flicked it outwards towards Link. He didn't need to know sign language to guess the meaning.

"Well," he said with a sigh to himself, "here I go."

By Hylian standards, Link could only assume he was a talented diver. He had, after all, been taught by none other than Master Angler, the Zora's most accomplished diver and officiator of the Zora Games. With all of his lessons at the forefront of his mind, Link spread his arms, tightened his core, and leapt into the air curling his body when he reached the zenith of his jump. As he began his decent he brought his hands directly over his head, praying that his form was right and he would break the surface of the water properly.

He had never dove into a coursing river before.

The moment his shoulders broke through the surface, perfectly following his hands then head, the river yanked him along its path with ferocious speed. Without losing his cool Link held his breath and kicked about until he could bring his head above water. He barely had enough time to grab a fresh breath before he was pulled under again. The boy thanked the Goddesses for the blessing the Zora's had given him, their silver scale. With the spell being a part of his body he knew he could hold his breath for more than a minute longer than a normal Hylian. Comforted by this notion Link kept his arms and legs tight to this body, lest the river decide to slam him against the canyon wall or a rock.

Only sixty seconds into the thrill-ride and Link was entirely disoriented. He could no longer tell which way was up, which was down, or even if Din's Wrath was still on his back. As the limits of his breath hold approached he again began scrambling and kicking to get his head above water. Just as his lungs were about to burst his head found the surface. A second breath of fresh air then the tossing and turning resumed.

When the river finally decided to slow down Link vomited on its surface. With contempt he splashed what had been his last meal away from him.

"You still alive, Navi?" he asked searching the air above him as he floated along with the river's current. The end was nowhere in sight but he was thankful he was no longer tumbling out of control.

"I was about to ask you that," Navi called from her safe and dry spot in the air. "I lost sight of you a couple of times."

"Yea, 'bout lost my head there." Link exhaled thankful that ordeal was over. "Where is Nagina?" he asked turning about.

"She jumped just a few seconds after you," she said, "but I lost sight of her after she hit the water."

"Crap." Link began swimming against the current. He was still moving in the direction of Lake Hylia, just slower. "Keep your eye out for her, Navi. I barely made it and I have that spell the Zora cast on me. She might be in trouble."

"Link!"

"You see her?"

"No, but I see Lake Hylia."

Link looked behind him but only saw river, canyon walls, and blue sky.

"How can you –" then he heard it. The waterfall that fed into Lake Hylia. _How did I forget that?_

"Is it bad?"

"It's bad."

"Dammit!" he swore. As the current pulled him relentlessly closer Link had no choice but to hold his breath and prepare for the impact.

The fall.

Then the impact.

The pain was somewhere between hugging Darunia and being broken by the Iron Knuckle, but Link maintained consciousness and managed to swim over to the lake's shore.

"Are you alright?" his companion asked concerned.

Link waved her off. "I'm fine, I'm fine. The water was deep enough I barely hit the rocks at the bottom."

"This was a bad plan," Navi said in her serious voice.

Link couldn't help but laugh. "Yea, yea it was."

Navi gasped.

"I see her!" Link dove back into the lake and swam as fast as he could.

When Nagina didn't surface, the boy took a deep breath and dove underwater. Navi darted ahead of him, barely slowed by the water, and illuminated their unconscious escort. Wasting no time Link wrapped his arm around Nagina's thin waist and kicked his feet as fast as they would go. Once they broke the surface Link didn't stop, swimming as fast as he could with one arm and a body in tow he made it to the shore.

"C'mon Nagina, breathe, breathe!" He started pushing on the center of her chest in half-second intervals. Water spurted from the woman's mouth but still no breath.

"C'mon you sarcastic bitch! You don't get to die here!" He pushed a dozen more times then moved over to her mouth. Without a pause for thought or shyness Link placed his lips over Nagina's, clamped her nose shut with his fingers, and filled her lungs with his breath. They rose only slightly. He breathed once more then went back to pushing on her chest. By the third compression Nagina ejected the last of the water in her lungs, along with bile and vomit.

"Thank the Goddesses!" Link sat back, giving the woman room to cough up the last of the water and view her new appreciation for life.

She coughed violently several times, then just stayed there on her hands and knees breathing deeply. Her Gerudo clothes were completely wet, clinging to her body so tight they may as well have been part of her skin.

NOW Link thought about being shy, and averted his gaze.

"This was a bad plan," Nagina finally managed.

"Yes, yes it was."

Navi, Nagina, and Link shared a laugh.

* * *

The Gerudo woman and the Hylian boy allowed themselves a moment to collect themselves, ensure their belongings were still attached to their bodies, and get the water out of their shoes. There was no way, or real reason, to dry off so Link had to keep reminding himself that it wasn't polite to stare at Nagina's stunning, sopping wet, physique.

"I have never actually been to Lake Hylia," Nagina said looking out over the calm water. It didn't seem to bother her at all that her semi see-through clothes were now completely see-through.

They were at the northern edge of the lake where they were hidden from view by dunes and a natural bridge. They couldn't risk the fishermen or villagers seeing them.

"Maybe some time you can see it from the eastern bank," Link said. "It's beautiful from there."

Nagina scoffed but said nothing about his comment. "So where is this secret passage of yours?"

"Just around the corner," Link pointed to the southeast, "about two hundred yards down the bank. We'll be harder to spot if we swim there."

Nagina nodded, checked her belongings, patted the purse that held the gauntlets twice, then waded into the water. To Link's delight he realized he was a much better swimmer than Nagina. Of course it was because she was raised in the desert, where she never had the need to swim, but Link's pride helped him ignore that fact. The woman's breaststroke was inefficient and awkward. The weight of her scimitars and purse didn't help anything.

"That thing you did," Nagina said, her mouth barely out of the water as she swam. "Where did you learn it?"

"I learned it from the Zoras," Link answered. He decided to be a gentleman and swim slower, alongside Nagina. "By that I mean they used it to save me. I drowned no less than three times while I was with them last. They call it cardiopulmonary resuscitation. Or something like that, I haven't a clue what any of it means."

"Hmm."

They swam in silence for fifty yards.

"You're welcome by the way."

Nagina splashed him in the face. "It's because of your terrible plan that was even necessary, boy."

"In my defense," Link said shaking the water out of his eyes, "I have never seen the Hylian River that ferocious before. If you'd warned me, I might have changed the plan."

Nagina said nothing, just continued to swim forward poorly.

"I should probably warn you about this shortcut." Link had been debating when he was going to tell her this bit. "It's an underwater tunnel with a magic current that's really, REALLY, fast."

"I loathe you."

"All you have to do is dive down to it, hold your breath, and in thirty second we'll be in the Zora domain. Can you handle that?"

"I suppose I don't have any choice." Nagina did not sound happy but she continued to "swim" towards Link's spot.

"Don't worry," Link said jokingly, "if you drown again I'll just resuscitate you again."

"If you ever put your lips on mine again, boy, I'll rip your throat out."

Link shook his head. "No appreciation." He pointed to a white marble structure visible through the clear water below them. "That's it. Remember, just hold your breath, plug your nose, and stay calm."

Nagina didn't look the slightest bit calm, she looked like she was about to be sick.

"Are you ready, Nagina?" Link asked concerned.

"Just give me a moment!" she snapped. She took a couple deep breaths. "Okay."

"Good. Follow me."

Link dove under water. He could feel the pressure on his ears as he descended but he payed it little mind. He caught the top edge of the tunnel with his fingers, pulled himself down to it, then stopped to look back at Nagina. She was right behind him. Without waiting for her bubbly objection he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the tunnel with him.

An unreal sensation of incredible speed enveloped Link for the third time in his life as he and Nagina rode the magic current. Link didn't bother trying to open his eyes since he knew the tunnel was pitch black until it opened up in the Zora domain.

He could feel Nagina's fingernails digging into his wrist as she had opted not to stay calm. Link could do nothing except hope she didn't make the mistake of exhaling. He counted the seconds until they were at the end.

Right at thirty five seconds Link and Nagina were thrown from the tunnel into the gentle waters of the Zora domain. Nagina burst through the surface desperate for air. Calmly Link breached the surface beside her.

"Not you again."

Link turned around and spotted a familiar fishy face.

"Good to see you too, Master Barbel."

* * *

 **Author's Note: This chapter was pretty fun to write. You'll get to find out more about the conversation with the witches later so don't worry. I'm trying to utilize some more bits of OoT's map with all these secret tunnels and what not, hope its coming off well enough for all of you.**

 **Well I don't have much more to say on this chapter. I do have a question though, without going back does anyone remember who Barbel is? PM me and you'll get a virtual cookie.**


	20. Chapter 20: Seafood

"How long has it been Master Barbel?" Link asked while he and Nagina were escorted through the coral halls of the Zora Domain. "Fourteen months? Fifteen maybe?"

"Far too few," their temporary host said in his most sincerely annoyed voice.

"Ahh don't be like that." Link wasn't sure why he was being so familiar with the Zora. His first time through Zora territory he had been walking on eggshells, worried about offending the elegant water people. For whatever reason he felt incredibly comfortable this visit. Maybe it was this past year of training that had made him more confident, he mused.

"Despite your distance it appears you've found a way to agitate our kingdom from afar," Barbel said without turning his head. Right after pulling Link and Nagina out of the water he had adopted his incredibly brisk pace, forcing Link to almost jog to keep up with him. Nagina seemed particularly annoyed at the Zora's impolite behavior but thus far had restrained her tongue, something Link was grateful for.

"The Zora have not been to war in more than a century, Master Link. There are none alive who remember a true battlefield, and so our young were practically leaping out of the water to volunteer for your cause." Barbel did not sound excited or happy, Link had expected neither from the arrogant nobleman.

"The last war your people fought was against the Hylians over the ownership of Lake Hylia, was it not?"

Without slowing down the Zora looked over his shoulder and raised a scaly eyebrow.

"I see these past months have minimized your ignorance," facing forward again, "You are correct. When the Hylians began overfishing our sacred lake and polluting it with their filth King Zora XIV demanded they right their wrongs and repent."

"And when they refused, he declared war," Link finished. Again he reminded himself to thank Impa for the mandatory history lessons.

"Every able-bodied Zora volunteered to fight in that war too." He came to an abrupt halt and turned to face the two foreigners. "Thousands died."

"This won't have that same outcome," Link said confidently. "Needless _Sanguinem Mar_ will not be shed." Link covered his heart with his hand as emphasized his promise.

"Hmmm," was all Barbel would offer. With his hand he gestured towards an ornamented door, pink, blue, yellow and white coral decorating the portal in a mosaic fashion. "Master Angler will assist you with the last leg of your journey. As I said before, if His Majesty or the princess return before you depart, I will send for you immediately." As curt as always the Zora turned and resumed his intense pace down the hall.

"Thank you, Master Barbel!" Link called after him.

"Ugh, why do you waste your time with manners on that one?" Nagina asked crossing her arms in front of her. She had been ignored from the moment they had surfaced, something she obviously wasn't used to.

Link chuckled. "I asked myself the same question when I met you."

"Hmph."

Link knocked on the door.

"Coming!" called a deep voice from within. Seconds later the door swung open, the most muscular Zora Link had ever met greeted them in his doorway.

"Master Link!" Angler exclaimed. He touched his palm to his forehead then extended it out to the boy. Link met the hand with the same gesture.

"Master Angler, it's good to see you again." Link pulled his hand back and stepped aside so the Zora Master Diver could see the Gerudo. "Master Angler this is Sahib Nagina."

The woman gave Link a side glance but made no comment about his use of her Gerudo title. She bowed respectfully to Angler and he to her.

"A pleasure," he said then gestured for the duo to join him in his home.

* * *

"It sounds as though you've been busy this past year, my friend," Angler remarked after Link caught him up on everything that had happened since his last visit.

"We all have," Link said just before stuffing a crabmeat pastry into his mouth. Hylian seafood never agreed with his stomach but Zora food was irresistible. Even Nagina seemed to be enjoying the bizarre looking dishes their host had laid out.

Angler was seated across from them, hands in his lap, one leg over the other. He nodded and said "I've seen your handiwork stretch all the way up to our domain. I can't remember the last time the Zora Domain was in such an excited frenzy."

Link swallowed his mouthful before speaking. "Master Barbel doesn't seem too excited."

"Few things excite that bristle-finned Zora," Angler said with a dismissing wave of his hand. "So you came to see me about our secret passage to your forest, yes?"

Link could only nod as his face was stuffed with sashimi.

Angler looked from Link to Nagina. "I can take you to the passage but you may have a problem," he leaned forward as he spoke. "That tunnel between Lake Hylia and here was blessed with a magical current which carries travelers from one end to the other in as few as thirty seconds. The passage to your forest has no such current, only still dark water. It takes even the fastest Zora almost two hours to cross the whole thing."

Link almost choked on his food.

Angler continued with a concerned look towards his friend. "There are a few caves with air pockets along the way but some of them are miles apart." The Zora shook his head. "That path was not meant for _Popterro_ to use."

"Popterro?" Nagina asked quickly, likely assuming she was being insulted. Even though they'd been allowed to keep their weapons Link was grateful Nagina was not so brash as to reach for them. Angler would make for a terrifying opponent.

"People of the earth," Angler clarified in his deep calm voice. He turned back to Link, who had survived his battle against the fiendish choking seafood. "Is there no other way for you to return to your forest?"

"Not without being detected by Ganondorf's men," Link answered while swatting Navi away from his ear. She was lecturing him about eating too fast.

Angler leaned back in his seat and looked at the ceiling contemplatively. Link and Nagina shared a look but said nothing.

"There may be a way to get you two through the tunnel, but it won't be easy."

"We're accustomed to difficult paths," Link said determinedly. He didn't jump off that canyon wall and almost drown in the rapids just to be stopped halfway from home.

A smile spread across the Zora's face. Angler rose to his feet and bid his guests to pardon him for one moment while he retreated into one of his rooms. Link took the opportunity to examine what must be the living room of Angler's quarters.

Like most of the Zora Domain the walls were made of a combination of smooth coral, polished stone, and bedrock. Instead of carpet, wood or marble the floor was made of a firm, dark green sponge material that Link had no doubt would tickle his bare feet. All of the furniture was carved from stone, or marble or even the bones of some great sea creature. Link wasn't sure which monster from the depths the hand-carved skull that made up the desk in the corner of the room had come from. He supposed something worse than Lord Jabu Jabu could indeed have swallowed Princess Ruto, then him.

Shallow pools of crystal clear water were placed throughout the room and likely the whole complex. Link wondered what the couch he and Nagina were sitting on was made of. It felt firm yet gave way to his butt. A shiver ran up Link's back as it reminded him of a Like Like he'd come across inside Lord Jabu Jabu. Eaten by a monster inside a monster, that was his luck.

Nagina leaned over so she could speak quietly. "Am I correct in assuming your friend's physique is superior to the rest of the Zora?"

Link gave her a curious look. "Yea," he answered skeptically. "Master Angler is the champion diver and host of the Zora Games. You'd be hard-pressed to find a more athletic specimen."

A mischievous smile spread across the red woman's face. "I DO love seafood," she said licking her lips. Link squinted his eyes at her, thinking there might be some sort of implication there.

"You don't mean—" he stopped when Angler walked back into the room.

"This," he said holding out a blue pile of cloth, "is an enchanted tunic. Designed to grant whoever dons it hours of uninhibited breathing, even in the depths of the sea. It's an heirloom of mine, said to have been a gift from Queen Rasbora to one of her Hylian lovers so that he could spend a night with her in her underwater lair." He gestured for Nagina to take the tunic. "I can't attest to the truth of that story but the tunic's magical properties are indeed real. You may borrow this for your journey."

With a girlish giggle, the sort Link never would have expected from the Gerudo warrior, Nagina accepted the enchanted garment. Angler's eyes lingered curiously on the Gerudo woman before he turned to Link.

"For you, I have the golden scale." He opened his hand and revealed a translucent yellow orb that almost seemed to float in his palm. "Since you've already been bestowed the silver scale I'm assuming you can guess this one's potency."

Excitement welled up inside Link. This might be the greatest gift he'd ever received! The silver scale had worked miracles in him, not only allowing him to hold his breath underwater but also to improve his endurance and cardio to impossible limits. He reached out for the golden orb, appreciation already spouting from his lips, when Angler pulled his hand away. Link looked up at his friend warily.

"This is the last golden scale in existence, Master Link," Angler said. "It was entrusted to me to bestow upon only the most worthy of _Popterro_. I'm afraid I cannot just hand it over to you."

Link sat back in his chair, slightly offended that his friend did not find him worthy of the honor. "What do I need to do to earn it?" the boy asked trying not to let his disappointment resonate through his voice.

A wry grin from the officiator of the Zora Games. "Dive with me."

* * *

Link had earned the silver scale through a combination of diving games and saving Princess Ruto. While that had been dangerous, taxing, shocking, and painful, it paled in comparison to the challenge Master Angler presented now. The wind whipped at his tunic, as if it was angry he had climbed so high into its domain. The boy, twelve years old and with his whole life ahead of him, was standing on a ledge over the Zora Waterfall. The water, one hundred feet below, mocked the boy, churning and rolling with laughter at the boy's fear. A strong scaly hand landed on Link's shoulder.

"No Hylian, Human, Gerudo or Sheikah has ever survived this dive!" Angler said over the roar of the waterfall. "But YOU are MY student. If any _Popterro_ can do this, it's you."

Link tried to swallow his anxiety but he could feel it bubbling to the surface. This was insane! He had a war to fight! An evil king to overthrow! What was he doing risking his life on some breakneck jump?

"Remember," Angler said into his former pupil's ear "the most important factor for a comfortable entry is that your bodyline is parallel with your flight line, so that you slice cleanly into the water. Any rotational motion you impart at the start of the jump will continue to act on your body position throughout the flight."

"Maybe we should go back inside and practice on the small waterfall one more time!" Link called back.

Angler, the Zora who Link originally thought was his friend, only laughed and patted Link on the head. "Don't keep me waiting!" he said before stepping up to the ledge. In an awesome display of athleticism he careened into the air, spinning and flipping and twisting every which way. Past the apex of the jump, on the descent he continued to spin and flip. Link peaked his head over the ledge just in time to see his teacher disappear into the water with only the tiniest of a splash.

"I hate him," Link said to himself. "I hate him so much."

"Are you sure about this Link?" Navi asked from behind his ear.

 _No._

"Don't have much choice!" Link called back. "I need that gold scale to get back home."

"Just be careful!" Navi warned. She knew Link had to do it too.

After a quick prayer to the Goddesses Link walked up to the ledge, then turned around so his heels were hanging over the one hundred foot drop. It took every ounce of willpower for Link to push on to the next step.

He leaned forward, placed his hands on the cool, damp, stone, then shifted all of his weight onto his hands until he was doing a perfect handstand. His core muscles fully tightened Link walked backwards on his hands so that the very end of his wrist was hanging over the ledge. Surely Angler didn't expect Link to do a crazy somersault. Wasn't this the best way to safely perform a high dive? Link recalled something about this position keeping your core tight, and lining your body up with your flight path. Less risk of over rotating.

With one last prayer to the Goddesses Link lowered himself so that his chin was touching the edge, then shoved the stone ledge as hard as he could. His hands left the edge of the cliff, and his body sailed through the air.

* * *

"You're coming with us?"

Angler nodded his head. "Even with the golden scale you might not be able to swim fast enough to get from one air pocket to the next. The steward has asked that the fastest swimmer carry you two through."

Nagina cocked her hip to the side and shocked Link by showing Angler a genuinely cute smile. "And of course that would be you, Master Angler?"

Angler shrugged his powerful shoulders. "The fastest one available," he said humbly.

"And we can leave now?" Link asked. He was anxious to get home, the dive of death having frayed his nerves.

Another nod from Angler. "The entrance to the tunnel is just outside our domain."

"Then let's go, the sooner we can notify Impa the better."

The Zora Master Diver led the way through the Zora Domain at a reasonable walking pace. Every time a Zora passed them on their way out he or she would praise Link for his skill and courage. Link didn't know what to do but grin stupidly.

Nagina was fully occupied by Angler, and was insistent upon engaging him in conversation. Link couldn't hear what they were saying but Nagina's body language was far less hostile than any time she had conversed with Link.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Link quietly asked Navi.

"Adult matters," Navi answered curtly. Multiple times in the past she had scolded him for eavesdropping when there was no need.

Link grumbled to himself.

"This is it," Angler said after they had exited the waterfall that hid the entrance to the Zora Domain. A pool, barely discernible on the side of the mountain wall, appeared to have a marble lined opening at the bottom of it.

Nagina pulled her new tunic over her head. It looked strange with her Gerudo pants underneath but it fit her well enough, if a little too big. Angler showered her how to don the cloth mask that was part of the front of the tunic and covered her mouth and nose completely. Link wondered if the tunic came with a blue pointed hat.

"Now, one of you will need to grab onto my front and one of you will need to hold on to my back."

Without hesitating Nagina stepped right up to Angler and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself tight against his body. The Zora opened his mouth to say something but just looked at Link with a grin instead.

Link rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around the Zora's waist. The fish-man was solid muscle. Without a second's more delay Angler stepped into the pool. He warned Link to hold his breath then plunged into the cool water.

Darkness enveloped them just seconds after passing through the marbled portal. The sort of darkness Link had never witnessed before. It was a crushing darkness, almost sentient, threatening to consume Link if his grip around the powerful Zora slipped. The only indication of Angler's impressive speed was the force of the water rushing past Link's ears. Despite Angler's humility, Link suspected they were flying at a speed similar to that of the current from Lake Hylia's tunnel.

Link remembered Princess Ruto telling him that the average Zora could swim fifty miles per hour. He could only speculate at how fast Angler was. He could feel the Zora's awesome legs propelling the three bodies through the water with ease. That sort of athleticism amazed the boy.

 _How long have I been holding my breath?_ Link realized that his thoughts had wandered and yet he didn't feel any tightness in his chest. Angler slowed, then surfaced long before Link felt he was reaching his limit.

"Everyone good?" Angler asked. His voice echoed loudly suggesting the air pocket they were in wasn't very big. The darkness was still as malevolent as ever.

"Good," Link said. He pulled his water-proof pouch above the surface and peered inside.

"I'm fine!" Navi squeaked from inside her warm dry carriage.

"So fine," Nagina said in a smooth, salacious voice.

"Good! Everyone hold tight." And they were back underwater.

* * *

"Master Angler! We. . . we weren't expecting you," a surprised Zora sentry sputtered as he clambered to take up a military posture.

The rest of the ride through the tunnel had been uneventful. Once, Link had felt the limit of his breathe hold approaching but they had surfaced before he could panic. Somehow, Goddesses only knew, Angler had kept his incredible pace the whole time.

 _He must be the Zora version of Impa_ Link had thought.

Angler brought his hand up to put the young Zora at ease. "Not to worry, I hadn't expected to be here myself. Had to make a delivery."

Link pulled himself out of the pool into the clearing of his beloved forest. He doubted if he would ever be able to get all of the water out of his ears.

"Master Link," Angler said after Nagina had begrudgingly detached herself. "Give Master Impa my most humble regards." He bowed, hand over his heart. "And thank you for being my student. May the Goddesses bless you in your endeavors."

Link returned the gesture. "And thank you for being my teacher, Master Angler. I look forward to our next visit."

"And will you and I ever visit again?" Nagina asked cocking her hip to the side and tilting her chin down.

"Of course Sahib Nagina," Angler responded with a wink. "I'll be expecting that tunic back." Without another word he turned around and dove into the pool.

"Mmmmmm," Nagina hummed licking her lips again.

"Come on," Link said turning his back to the hungry woman. "We need to find Impa, and get some dry clothes."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Not a whole lot going on this chapter but I had to bring them home. The battle is only nine days (way less than nine chapters) away so be excited for that!**

 **Also for those of you that read Chapter 15: Half-breed vs Half-god, I wrote a short story devoted to that little dialogue. It's called DISCOURAGED: THE SHADOW PEOPLE. It's going to be a compilation of stories about young Impa, Vurugu (The Fierce Deity) and Prince Daniel, as part of this DISCOURAGED universe. Hope you guys check it out and let me know what you think!  
**

 **You guys have been too good to me with PM's and helping me improve my writing and this piece. Thank you!**


	21. Chapter 21: Fishy

From the moment he was able to walk Link had spent uncountable hours in the Faron and Lost Woods. He used to sneak off whenever it was time for his reading lessons with the Know-It-All Brothers or when Mido was being especially intolerable. He knew every fern, bush, shrub and tree within miles. It had been easy for young Link because the forest seemed to never change. Foresters and lumberjacks never made it farther than a few miles in and hunters had trouble maintaining their bearing after the Deku Oak started blocking out the sun. This, along with the Great Deku Tree's magic, prevented the home of the Kokiri from ever changing.

As Link and Nagina made their way to Kokiri Village, he could see that it had finally changed. Multiple trees had been felled to provide lumber for the 900 soldiers that were milling about. Fire pits had been dug, bushes and shrubs had been uprooted and tossed to the side to make a clearing.

The noise was chaotic. The braying of horses, clanging of swords, barked orders of commanders and chatting of idle soldiers reverberated through the woods with deafening magnitude. Link's heartrate spiked. The feeling was similar to when he had entered Castletown for the first time, a little boy from the woods who had never been surrounded by anything more than fifty or so children. The cacophony of the marketplace vendors, bustling adults, and squealing children had almost been too much for him.

A shrill high-pitched whistle yanked Link's attention to a tent where four soldiers were sitting around a fire. All of them were looking at Link and laughing. No, he realized, they were all staring at Nagina.

"Hey there, Love!" one of them called. The soldier calling for Nagina had shaggy brown hair and a chin that had gone weeks without the touch of a razor. Despite his messy hair his black leather boots were polished, his clothes appeared neat, and his chainmail looked well maintained.

"You should come on over here with me and the lads," he continued. He slapped the part of the log that was empty next to him. The other three soldiers smiled and bobbed their heads, encouraged by their leader's boldness.

Link looked over his shoulder to see Nagina's reaction. The Gerudo warrior slowly turned her head to the side and gave the men a bored look.

"I would sooner share a meal with worms," she called back turning her head forward.

Link chuckled, the four soldiers did not. The three looked at their leader to see how he would save their collective pride.

The shaggy haired soldier still had a smile on his face. "I would have thought a Gerudo would be thrilled to spend some time with a man." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalant. "But if it's true what they say about all the desert women being lesbians then I guess I'm barking up the wrong tree."

"Lesbian?" Link asked Navi quietly.

"On the contrary, a lesbian would love to share a meal with such pretty, small, hairy girls."

Other soldiers who'd been drawn over by Nagina and the conversation all "ooo'ed" at the shaggy haired soldier and his posse. Anger and embarrassment blossomed on the faces of the four. The leader rose to his feet and crossed his arms over his chest.

"That must make it even more embarrassing to know these 'small hairy girls' decimated your people in the war."

Link stopped mid-step, eyes widening. Did this soldier want to die?

"Tell me woman," the soldier continued. "Is it strange to see living men?"

Link spun around preparing to stop Nagina if she moved to draw her swords. More than twenty soldiers were circled around them, including the four, and more were being drawn in by curiosity every second. The shaggy haired man was pleased with himself for his insult and watched the Gerudo woman curiously.

Nagina, brought to a halt when Link had stopped, slowly turned to face the man with her whole body. Her jaw was clenched and Link could see her fingers twitching, ready to grab the hilt of her sword. To Link's relief she was able to control herself.

"The only man I see here is Link," she said setting her hand on the boy's shoulder. Everyone's gaze shifted from the fiery woman to the little boy with the giant purple sword on his back. The soldier raised an eyebrow then opened his mouth to speak but Nagina cut him off.

"But if anyone were able to defeat him in single combat. . ." she cocked her hip to the side, whipped her ponytail so that it fell over her bare left shoulder, dropped her chin, then offered her most lewd smile. "Maybe I could remember what a real man is."

The soldier's eyes lit up as he read into Nagina's challenge and its reward. Whispers rifled through the group of onlookers.

 _I am screwed,_ Link thought when he realized what Nagina had just done. He looked up at her incredulously, then back at the soldiers who were now staring at him hungrily.

"What's with that purple sword?" he heard someone in the crowd ask.

"He's not one of those forest kids is he?"

"Is she joking?"

"Maybe he's a midget sorcerer."

The shaggy haired soldier examined Link from head to toe, his cocky grin growing ever wider. "Well what say you, boy? Since you're the only man here, why don't you give me a shot?"

Casually he reached across his body and drew his sword from its scabbard. It was a plain, Hyrule-issued longsword, but that did not make its sharp edge or razor point any less dangerous.

Link brought his hands up in front of him. "I don't want to fight you," he said trying to deescalate the situation. He didn't even bother turning to Nagina for help, she seemed delighted by the turn of events.

The soldier took a step forward. "It's not a fight, just a little friendly sparring match." He pointed at Din's Wrath protruding over Link's shoulder. "Surely that giant weapon isn't just for show."

"It looks like you don't have much choice, Link," Navi said.

Link glared at Nagina once more then drew Din's Wrath. He took his stance immediately and focused on his opponent.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Ho ho ho! What do you know? The kid's got guts." Laughs and cheers bounced through the crowd. "Try not to get hurt, kid." The soldier lunged forward.

"Impa's coming!" someone shouted from the back of the crowd. Like mice when the cellar door is kicked open, the onlookers scrambled to get away and make themselves look busy. The shaggy haired soldier had his sword in its sheath faster than Link could blink. He gave Link one last arrogant, bemused grin then turned around to busy himself with the gear inside his tent.

Sure enough Impa was picking her way through the soldiers' clearing, making a beeline for Link and Nagina. The Gerudo woman bowed as the Sheikah approached.

"Malukha."

Impa nodded her head then gestured back the way she came. "May I join you two on your walk to the village?" She scanned the area around them, searching for a soldier who was bold enough to make eye contact with her. None so bold were in the clearing.

"Um, of course," Link said sheathing Din's Wrath. "It's good to see you too, Impa."

"You were only gone a week," Impa said turning her back and heading for the village. Link and Nagina looked at each other then fell in behind the Sheikah. "I was not expecting you for another week. I presume you took a shortcut through the Zora Domain."

"How'd you know that?" Link asked. He'd considered their shortcut to be a stroke of brilliance.

The three of them stepped around a row of tents brimming with gear, swords, plate male and the sort.

"Kaepora Gaebora is out scanning the fields for you," Impa replied. "And you've returned without Epona in such a small amount of time."

"Well, yeah I guess," Link said quietly with a shrug.

"And you smell like fish."

As they continued through the forest Link could see his initial impression was correct, the woods had changed. Impa explained that with the 923 soldiers more than 1200 civilians had made the trip into the woods. Hundreds of trees had to be cleared to provide shelter and accommodate the two thousand souls. Link's first question was how all of his had been accomplished in little more than a week. The answer was the Gorons. Shortly after Link left with Nabooru and Nagina the Gorons had led the deserters and their loved ones through their tunnels into the forest. One hundred of King Darunia's people had been ordered to stay behind and help the Hylians settle in.

Link's next question was concerning the Kokiri, specifically Saria and the Know-It-All brothers. Impa assured Link that everything had been done with permission of the Forest Sage. The answer didn't sit well with the boy though, he wondered what the Great Deku Tree would have thought. When Link asked about the Kokiri villagers Impa assured him that the children were safe. There was a mile of vacant forest between the farthest Hylian and the edge of the village. The Hylians had been forbidden from entering the village but there was no way to prevent curious Kokiri from peeking into the camps.

Cutting Link off Nagina began to inform Impa why they had arrived so early. Impa listened the whole time without any sort of reaction until Nagina mentioned Ganondorf's mothers. A slight tick in the side of Impa's face was the only hint of emotion. Aside from that, it appeared to Link that Impa had expected such results from their trip.

Just as Impa had said, the last Hylian tent, which was really more of a finely built cabin, was miles away from the village. As they arrived dusk was nearing but it was not so dark that the children had retreated to their homes. Link breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Ryen and Latia skipping through the streets. Some things had managed to remain the same.

"The girls will want to see you, Link," Impa said when they had passed through the center of the village. "Go to them. Nagina and I will be under your balcony."

"You're more than welcome to go on inside," Link said with a shake of his head. It seemed to be part of Impa's nature to always be so formal.

The Sheikah inclined her head and she and Nagina began to split away.

"Hey, Nagina," Link said stopping her. The woman raised an eyebrow. "That soldier's words were not lost on me. I'm sorry for having ever used them." Link lowered his head apologetically.

Nagina only smirked, dismissed the boy with a wave of her hand, then turned and left.

"That was good of you, Link." Navi said.

Link turned towards Saria's house. "Yea but I don't think it'll be enough to stop the Hylians. We should tread carefully whenever we go through their camp."

Navi hummed in agreement.

Link was wondering how Sheik, Saria, and Malon would greet him when an eerie sight stopped him dead in his tracks. The "Kokiri" known as Shylock was sitting atop Saria's roof dangling his legs over the side with his hands folded in his lap. He seemed to be staring up at the moon contemplatively.

"What are you doing there, Shylock?" Link demanded as he approached. If the man disguised as a Kokiri heard the boy he didn't show it. "Don't make me come up there, Shylock."

The man/child sighed woefully. "It should be falling right now," he said in a voice that was strangely slow for the mask salesman.

"What should be falling?" Link asked walking around to the side of the house so he wasn't standing outside Saria's door.

"But then again, it should _not_ be falling right now."

Link glanced at Navi, imagining that her little fairy face was as perplexed as his.

"Shylock what are you talking about?"

"Not that it bothers me, mind you," he continued, ignoring the boy. "It is always risky when other gods decide to play in this world."

"You are freaking me out. Get off of Saria's roof or I'll knock you down with my boomerang." He'd left the weapon in his saddlebag on Epona but the creepy man/child didn't need to know that.

Shylock finally tore his gaze away from the faint moon and looked lazily at Link. He seemed to think for a moment then pushed himself off with both hands and landed on the ground with an "oof". He looked at Link with strangely sad eyes.

"When you left I had hoped you would bring joy back with you," his speech was still slow, normal by most people's standards, but slow for the Happy Mask salesman. "But I fear you have brought only tragedy. It is not too late to travel with me as my employee." He seemed almost hopeful as he said those last words.

Link shook his head, more than a little off put by the man/child's queer behavior. "I will not leave Hyrule until Ganondorf is defeated."

Shylock dropped his head in defeat then trudged past Link and Navi. "I fear this quest will be even heavier than the moon."

"What do you think he was talking about?" Link asked Navi as soon as Shylock was out of earshot.

"I don't know," Navi replied. "But he always gives me the strangest feeling."

Telling himself he was being ridiculous Link glanced up at the moon. It was still a few days until the full moon and it wasn't quite dark enough to see the stars. "Me too, Navi. Me too." With a final shake of his head Link knocked on Saria's door, then was ushered in.

"Link!" the three girls cried. They all rushed over to hug him. Despite himself Link couldn't stop the huge smile from spreading across his face.

"We missed you!" Saria said. She was the first to wrap her arms around Link, followed closely by Malon and then Sheik. Sheik was a little more reserved than the other two as she joined the group hug.

"I was only gone a week," Link tried to say nonchalant.

"Why are you all wet?" Saria asked not pulling away.

Link waited until the group hug was over then told the girls everything that had happened after he left with Nabooru and Nagina. Malon was none too pleased that Epona had been left behind but she restrained herself from berating Link too badly. Link chose to exclude the run in with the would-be thieves but he did go into great detail about the Spirit Temple and the Iron Knuckle. Sheik nearly attacked him when he started talking about Ganondorf's mothers.

"Shhhhh!" she hissed putting her hand over Link's mouth. Everyone, including Link, looked at the girl curiously. "You cannot utter a witch's name without her hearing you," Sheik explained.

"Really?" Link asked, more than a little creeped out.

Sheik nodded seriously. "When a witch's name is spoken aloud she can hear everything that's spoken afterwards for a certain period of time. Powerful witches can even be summoned just by their names."

Malon shivered off to the side. Suddenly Saria's hut was too cold and dark for the girl.

Sheik continued, "If you know their names, it would be wise to never speak them. Give them a nickname and refer to them only with that."

"Err, if that's the case I'd rather not talk about them at all," Link said.

Malon's hand shot up in the air. "I second that!"

Everyone laughed which helped warm up the room and clear the air.

"So that was my adventure," Link said after taking a seat. "What have you all been up to?"

One by one the girls shared their past week with Link. As the boy had suspected, everyone had their hands full with the newly arrived soldiers and their families. Malon had immediately seen to the horses and mounts of the arriving men. She'd worked right alongside the squires in helping setup an acceptable stable as well as securing water and feed for the troughs. As it turned out she knew most of the cavalry soldiers as they'd all been to Lon Lon Ranch at one point or another. Link hadn't expected there to be a cavalry unit at all, so he wasn't surprised when their numbers were less than one hundred.

Saria had taken full charge of the Kokiri children, who had become rambunctious as of late. She had teamed up with the Know-It-All Brothers and found tasks to assign most everyone in the village to keep them busy. There was about as much follow through on those tasks as one would expect from children but Saria assured Link that it was helping. Of course the Kokiri would not be helping much in the coming battle but Saria saw no need for them to not contribute.

When Link asked about Mido, the girls shared a look. Ever since the Hylians showed up Mido had been in a mood. He despised the big people and would have nothing to do with them. Link thought their presence would comfort the ornery Kokiri since their noise, size, and smell was deterring monsters in the woods but it was just the opposite. According to Saria, Mido had come to crave his role as protector. He'd developed a taste for combat. Now that the Hylians scared off all his "game" Mido would venture as far as the Forest Temple and beyond, sometimes camping out in the woods overnight, to fight foes. Unsure of what creature did it, Saria reported that one day Mido had returned after a three day absence and the wooden shield Link had given him had been smashed to bits. He was likely in the woods this very night with a makeshift shield of his own design.

Link got the sense that Sheik was reluctant to share anything about her past week. All she would say was that she would chip in here and there to be helpful, then spent the rest of her time "preparing for what is to come" whatever that meant. Saria and Malon both averted their gazes while Sheik spoke and Link couldn't help but wonder if something had happened. Whatever it was, now probably wasn't the best time to ask, he decided.

"So are we training tomorrow morning?" Link asked Sheik when it was clear she had nothing further to share.

"I'm afraid not," Sheik said with a shake of her head. "In fact, I don't think you and I will have another lesson until this is all over."

"Oh," Link said a little disappointed. Sheik's training had proven incredibly valuable during his clash with the marsh bandits, and it was a great way to keep his mind occupied. "What will I be doing then?"

Sheik assumed her very adult-like posture and voice. "Well, you have nine days to familiarize yourself with the Hylian, Zora, and Goron forces. I imagine Impa will want you to be fully engaged in that. There are also last minute factors and strategies that need to be taken into account now that the number of soldiers at your disposal is no longer theoretical. On top of all that," Sheik continued, "I am sure that Impa will want you to get one last look at the layout of Hyrule Field. There are plenty of pressing tasks for you over the next nine days."

Link scratched the surface of Saria's wooden table with this thumb nail. During his week with Nabooru and Nagina he'd forgotten how massive he responsibility in the forest was.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

The four of them sat there in silence for a moment, each contemplating what the coming week would bring, then after that, the battle. Each child had their own idea of what the battlefield would bring but they each knew the conjurings of their imaginations would somehow fall short of the actually chaos that lie ahead.

"It's late, Link," Sheik finally said. "We won't be going anywhere for a while. Why don't you get some rest and we'll all have breakfast together in the morning?" Sheik smiled sweetly and brought her hands together. The gesture reminded Link of a much older woman.

"Sounds good. Apparently I smell like fish anyway so I'll get out of here."

He heard Malon giggle then leave over towards Saria.

"I wasn't going to mention it," she whispered.

"Have a good night you three."

Link realized exactly how tired he was as he made his way over towards his home. All the cliff diving, swimming, and plunging through dark tunnels had finally caught up to him. He got to his ladder and peaked into Impa's lean-to. Of course the Sheikah was nowhere to be seen. Goddesses forbid that woman ever be caught sleeping.

Link ascended his ladder and stretched on balcony. He kicked off his boots and shed his now crusty dried tunic. He had a spare in the chest in his room, he'd wear that one tomorrow.

"It'll be nice to sleep in my own bed tonight," Link said to Navi as he passed through his doorway.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Navi said. His fairy companion dimmed her glow and hovered over Link's bed. A large lump was visible and soft, deep breathing could be heard.

"Who in the. . ." he crept forward and gently pulled the top of the covers down. Nagina, was comfortably and pleasantly lost in sleep, curled up in Link's bed.

Link let out a quiet sigh and slowly returned the covers to their spot. "That woman," he muttered quietly. Making no more noise than a mouse Link crept to his chest, pulled out his flax blanket, and laid down on his hard wooden floors.

"Goodnight, Navi," Link said.

"Goodnight, Link."

Link looked over at Nagina suspiciously. Nothing, she was still lost in her dreams.

 _Good,_ he thought to himself, and let his own tiredness consume him.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Almost there. For serious this time, the battle is just around the corner. Again, no action this chapter but now you know the soldiers and their loved ones are staged and ready. Admittedly there are going to be one or two more uneventful chapters preparing us for the battle.**

 **On a side note, what are your (the reader) thoughts on some of my characters? Nagina is an original character and I know some people vehemently oppose the use of such. Same with Angler. I've changed Mido a decent amount and Shylock is still a weirdo. I think most everyone else has stayed consistent with how the games and inadvertently other fanfics present them. Impa is a badass, Saria is a good friend, Malon is a sweet little girl, Ruto is an entitled princess and so on and so forth. Since there isn't a whole lot else going on in this chapter I would love to hear your thoughts. PM or otherwise.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22: Eighty-seven

The next seven days flew by Link in a busy blur. The moment he awoke to his first morning back in Kokiri Village there were a million and one tasks for him to set about. One of the very first orders of business was sitting down with Impa and the Hylian Commander to discuss the upcoming battle strategy.

It was painfully apparent to Link during these multiple meetings that the Hylian General thought very little of the boy. It wasn't evident in anything he said but Link could tell from the man's eyes and how he kept glancing at Impa to verify anything Link said. The boy had no doubt that if Impa weren't present at every meeting, the General and his men would probably roll their eyes at Link.

The meetings with the assorted officers of the Goron and Zora forces went much smoother. King Darunia made it clear that Link was to receive the utmost respect and was not to be questioned by anyone except King Darunia himself.

The Zora effort was being led by Barri, one of Princess Ruto's bodyguards. As it turns out he was one of very few Zora who had seen real combat, having migrated to Hyrule from Termina's Sea to the Southeast. When Link spoke with him he learned that Barri and Master Angler were close friends. Link needed no other reason to trust the man.

While King Darunia was ever present throughout the week, constantly seeing to his men and finding infinite ways to be helpful to both Link and the refugees, Princess Ruto was rarely seen. She made multiple appearances but never stuck around too long and not once indicating that she would be sticking around once the battle got underway. This didn't bother Link at all. The fewer distractions the better.

To Link's delight (and surprise) his plan was coming together well. The Gorons were more than ready to fulfill their role, the Zora assured him they were capable of their task, and the Hylians and Humans confirmed their roles, even if it was with some skepticism towards Link's leadership abilities. Since the only Gerudo present was Nagina, Link had to trust that the veteran warrior would be able to relay the plan quickly and the Gerudo unit would be able to attach to the Hylian without a hitch.

When Link wasn't busy strategising with the different leaders, examining the equipment of the armies, inspecting logistical details, or helping the Kokiri prepare the sojourn (and possible escape route) through the forest, he was with Impa. Until this last week the only training Link received on horseback was archery lessons from Malon. Impa expressed her opinion, which immediately became an order, that Link should work on his swordsmanship from horseback. Since Epona was still en route with the Gerudo Cavalry, Link trained with Bart. After riding with Epona for so long, Link found Bart to be large and clumsy. His stride was not so elegant and he was slower to obey commands. Even with the less superior steed, Link managed to grasp the concepts of fighting from horseback.

The new skill-set made Link appreciate Din's Wrath even more than he already did. The Kokiri Dagger would have never had the reach to be effective from the saddle. What did concern Link though, was the risk of accidentally cutting Bart. After a near mishap that could have resulted in the beheading of Link's horse, Impa voiced her own concerns and said she would see about getting Bart some armor for the back of his neck, at the very least.

The lessons left both Link and Bart utterly exhausted. Malon would meet the two after Impa dismissed them. The rancher's daughter would help groom and clean Bart then fuss over Link for as long as he could stay awake. Still remembering the night he had snapped at her, Link was always careful about what he said to her. He knew that Malon cared for him and was truly concerned about his well-being, but he had enough doubt in his own ability, he didn't need to hear Malon's fretting. Still he kept a smile on his face and was truly appreciative of her company.

For whatever reason neither Sheik nor Saria were ever available to see Link when he stopped by in the evenings. Impa explained to Link that Sheik was keeping a low profile, lest one of the soldiers who worked in the castle recognize her. While that explained the princess's disappearance, he could think of no excuse for Saria. He asked Malon one night but the girl immediately slammed her mouth shut and refused to speak about the subject. Link worried he'd offended the girl somehow and asked Navi if she recalled a moment he had been obtuse. Navi of course had a list of things Link may have done to offend her, none of which seemed likely to the boy.

On the evening of the seventh day the Gerudo Cavalry arrived, and Link worried a civil war was about to explode inside his formerly quiet forest. Link should have known this would happen, based on how his entrance with Nagina in the Hylian camp went. Just under two hundred Gerudo women arrived on horseback, putting all of the hot-blooded Hylian males into a frenzy. It started out as simple cooing, and cat-calling when the female warriors arrived. The response of the two hundred women was similar to that of two hundred scorned Naginas. There was nothing Link could do to stop the fight from breaking out.

By the grace of the Goddesses no weapons were drawn but blood was still spilled. The women, as Link already knew, were as dangerous as they were beautiful, tackling soldiers and burying them under a barrage of fists. The heavier male soldiers met their more skilled opponents with superior numbers. Two or three men would pile on top of each individual Gerudo woman trying to subdue her with sheer weight.

Link refused to sit idly by and immediately joined the fray on the side of the Gerudos. He was in the process of choking a soldier in unconsciousness when Impa arrived to save the day. The woman did not even have to raise her voice. She walked through the frenzy firmly placing her hands on the backs and shoulders of battling soldiers and Gerudo. They would turn to her with venom in their eyes, realize who she was, then apologize profusely and retreat back to their respective groups. The Sheikah had the two groups untangled in a manner of minutes. Link's heart plummeted into his stomach as his teacher walked passed him with a disappointed look on her face. For some unfair reason Nagina didn't catch a cold look from the Sheikah.

It was determined that the Gerudo people would make camp on the southern side of Kokiri Village, and that the Hylians and Humans would be forbidden from entering their camp. Even with the decree from Impa, Link wondered how many people would sneak across camp and stir up trouble.

* * *

"I have something for you, Boy."

Link turned to find Nagina, sporting a bloody lip from her recent scrap, leading Epona by the reins.

"Epona!" Link ran forward and wrapped his arms around the filly's neck. Epona gave an appreciative whinny. "I missed you, girl," he said patting her soft nose.

"Your bow and all your equipment is in your saddlebags too." Nagina handed the reins over to Link. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to attend to my troops. Get them ready for your war."

She turned to leave.

"Does this mean you won't be sleeping in my bed anymore?" Link called after her. He instantly regretted speaking so loud as more than a dozen curious eavesdroppers turned to look at the boy and ferocious Gerudo. Whispers and snickers spread about as fast as wildfire.

Nagina turned looked over her shoulder with a sly smile. "Only if that's what you really want!" she called fueling the wildfire even more.

Link sighed and slapped his forehead with his hand. "There is no winning with that woman."

"You should choose your words more carefully," Navi lectured. Link growled at her and led Epona back towards Kokiri Village.

"How could they be so stupid?" Link asked Navi quietly as they walked through the deserters' camp. "Why would they pick a fight like that when we have a battle at our doorstep?"

"Maybe they are looking for a distraction," Navi answered.

Link shook his head. The soldiers milling about, already exaggerating stories about their skirmish with the Gerudos, were a huge disappointment to him.

"I thought soldiers were supposed to be professionals," Link said with a furrowed brow.

"They haven't really been soldiers for more than a year now. Try to understand their position," Navi insisted.

"General Chard acts professional," Link countered. "He and his commanders and lieutenants haven't been soldiers for more than a year yet you didn't see them starting fights with the Gerudo."

"Most of them are married."

Link glanced at Navi. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Navi giggled her high pitch fairy laugh. "Wives tend to keep men grounded and well-behaved."

Link thought about what Nagina, Nabooru, or Princess Ruto would be like as wives. He doubted any of them would keep a man grounded or well-behaved. "I'm not so sure about that."

* * *

"Epona!" Malon cried even more joyfully than Link had. Epona practically yanked her reins out of Link's hands to get to her true master and oldest friend. The two met in a warm embrace full of tears of joy, kisses, nuzzles, whinnies and a tangle of red hair.

Link stayed quiet and let the two share their moment. The scolding he got when their embrace was over came as no surprise.

"Look how muddy her coat is!" Malon was almost shouting into Link's face. "She looks so tired and worn out and - - is this a bite?!"

Link tried to stutter some excuse and explanation about the nasty Namib horses but Malon would have none of it. She threw Link's saddlebags aside then shoo'ed him away so she could clean Epona and let her recover from her "awful" ordeal.

"At least she has someone else to fret over," Link said quietly as he carried his arm full of belongings back to his house. He stopped dead in his tracks, not sure if his eyes were deceiving him or not. Three people stood with Impa just in front of Link's ladder. All but one of them had completely white hair, and all of them had the eyes of killers. There was little doubt who these people were. Sheikahs.

Link approached hesitantly. A fear he hadn't felt before welled up inside him as he approached the mysterious Shadow People. He knew that in that instant he was standing next to four of the most dangerous people the Earth could likely conjure. They all turned to him as he approached, all wearing the same stern expression that Impa wore.

"Link," Impa spoke, "Meet, Melankomas Caria," she gestured towards the Sheikah who stood to the left of the trio. He was taller than Impa by a few inches and looked to be nearly thirty pounds heavier.

Impa gestured towards the Sheikah in the middle. "Arminius Prava." Arminius was shorter than both Melankomas and Impa, but looked even heavier than his taller counterpart. Unlike the other three Sheikah his hair was a light blonde color, instead of stark white.

Impa gestured to the third and final Sheikah, who was eye level with Link and giving the Hylian boy a dangerous look. "And Cassius Scaeva." Link had trouble meeting this one's eyes. The Sheikah looked like he was only slightly older than Link, yet the way the boy looked down on Link he likely thought himself far superior to the boy in green.

Link dropped his bundle of things to the side and bowed to the three intense newcomers. "It is an honor to meet you."

The three returned Link's bow with a deep inclination of their own.

"Impa speaks well of you, Link," Melankomas, the tall one, said. His voice was deeper than anyone's Link had ever heard before, including King Darunia. All three of them rose, assuming the perfectly erect posture Link was familiar with from Impa.

"It will be a pleasure to battle beside you," Arminius said.

"You're. . . you're joining us?" Link asked. The thought was too good to be true.

Melankomas nodded his head. "We will be joining you in the vanguard."

Link was stunned. He hadn't expected help from any of Impa's people. For three beings potentially as powerful as Impa to join their side, Link couldn't begin to fathom his luck.

"Thank you!" Link blurted more excitedly than he meant to. The three Sheikahs shared a look, Cassius cast a wary look at Impa. "You cannot imagine how much this means to us."

"We are not doing this for you, or your cause," Cassius said curtly. Arminius put his hand on the boy's shoulder silencing him.

"In less brash words, Cassius is right," Arminius said almost apologetically. Link's confusion was betrayed by his face.

"Your confusion is understandable," Melankomas said. "Impa Malukha's aid is unnatural by Sheikah standards." He lowered his head and glanced at Impa, as though to show he meant no disrespect. Impa's face didn't even twitch. Melankomas continued in his impossibly deep voice. "Sheikah do not choose sides for political, religious, or moral reasons. We choose the side that offers greater glory."

"The side that would otherwise lose without us," Cassius clarified with a sneer. A wince appeared on his face as Arminius's grip on his shoulder tightened.

"Or in my case," Arminius said giving the young Sheikah a warning glance. "When my cousin asks for me." He tilted his head towards Impa.

"Umm. . . all the same," Link said not sure how to respond to the implication of their presence. "Thank you for your aid."

"That will be all," Impa said. Instantly the three Sheikah bowed quickly to Link and turned to leave. Impa stayed behind with Link. The youngest Sheikah turned back as the trio was leaving and offered Link one last glare.

"What's the problem with Cassius?" Link asked when they were out of earshot.

Impa's gaze followed the trio until they disappeared over the hill. "He just recently achieved manhood," she answered. "He is young, arrogant, and anxious to take a life."

"But we have Sheikahs on our side now. That's good news right?" Link asked trying to block out the reason they chose to fight on his side as opposed to Ganondorf's.

Slowly Impa turned to look at Link.

"Arminius Prava lied when he said I asked for him."

Link raised an eyebrow.

"Why would he lie?" Navi asked.

"He sought me out to warn me."

Fear tightened Link's chest.

"Warn you of what?" he asked nervously.

Link didn't recognize the look in Impa's eyes. If he didn't know any better, he'd say it was fear.

"An entire Sheikah family has joined Ganondorf."

* * *

The forest serenaded Saria as she serenaded the forest. The crickets played their violins, the birds sang their ballads. Even the bullfrogs had risen early to bellow their baritone part. Saria showed her appreciation for the forest's song by playing her own piece on the ocarina her friend had returned.

She loved these moments. Hours could pass in bliss without Saria ever noticing. Sorrow suddenly caught hold in her heart as she remembered what Zelda, disguised as Sheik, had prophesied. As if the forest sensed the calamity in the child the music ceased. Saria turned her head when she heard footsteps.

"Link?" she called spinning about. Her excitement was subdued a little bit when she saw that it was not Link who had come out all this way to find her, but Mido.

 _Don't be silly_ , Saria said to herself. _You know he's too busy to make it all the way out here. He probably hasn't even noticed you're missing._

"Just me," Mido said. His face almost reflected how wounded his pride was.

"Sorry, Mido, I just thought-"

Mido raised his hand. "It's fine, Saria. I know what you thought, and who you wanted."

Saria opened her mouth to offer an argument but she stopped herself. She'd made it clear in the past that her feelings for Link far out shined those for Mido.

Saria patted the open spot on the stump next to her. "Come sit down, Mido." She knew Mido's pride could never be so wounded that he would refuse an invite to sit with her. Sure he would pretend he wasn't going to accept, but in the end he always did.

Mido looked out into the forest, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know," he said. "I should really get back out there."

Saria had to keep herself from grinning at her friend's predictable behavior. "Please," she asked sticking her bottom lip out.

Mido looked at her sideways then rolled his eyes. "Fine. Good grief."

He sauntered over and took a seat next to Saria. He adjusted the Kokiri Dagger's sheath so he could sit more comfortably.

"I can hear you from miles away you know," Mido said, careful to look anywhere except Saria's face. It was almost funny how nervous and uncomfortable he was when he was alone with her.

"And how do I sound?" Saria asked.

"Sad," Mido answered.

Saria shook her head confused. She hadn't expected that. Normally she received a rain of compliments from the self-declared boss of the Kokiri.

"What. . . what do you mean?" she asked.

Still unable to make eye contact Mido just shrugged. "I don't know," he answered. "Your music used to sound lively and excited like you. But now. .." he turned and looked Saria dead in the eyes. Saria was shocked by how angry he looked.

"Now it sounds like you're hiding something. Something bad." His gaze didn't waiver.

"Mido, I. . ."

"How long have we known each other?" Mido demanded. "How long have we been friends?"

It was a strange question. Saria, as well as every other Kokiri, had no real measurement of time. They knew the difference between days, weeks, months, seasons, and years, but nobody bothered to record or track them.

"Eighty-seven years," Mido answered for her when she didn't answer.

Saria chuckled at the absurd answer. "Why such a specific number?"

Mido's seriousness didn't budge. "I heard the Know-It-All Brothers talking with Link about something he'd read. Do you remember that day we saw pillars of smoke rising above the tops of the forest?" His visage had softened but he still held Saria's eyes in his own.

"I do," she said curiously.

"Well that was from some Big Person attacking the rest of the Big People. He set their fields and their homes and even their citadel on fire. That was eighty-seven years ago."

"Oh," Saria said. Conversations like these weren't regular with Mido.

Mido searched Saria's eyes. Whether he found what he was looking for or not, Saria couldn't tell, but he finally looked away.

"I met a Big Person a few days ago," Mido said staring ahead into the forest. "It was an old man. He and his wife were among the first Big People to escape the castle with their grandson, a soldier who's also here in our forest. His wife died just before all the Big People came here." Mido paused for a moment.

"That's terrible," Saria said.

"I found him wandering alone, deep in the woods," Mido continued. "He was crying. Sobbing loudly as he dragged his feet through the foliage. The Wolfos found him before I did."

Saria gasped. Mido held out his hand to calm her.

"He saw them coming. He didn't run, didn't scream. He just wiped the snot from his nose and took a seat next to one of the Deku Oaks. The Wolfos circled him for a minute, two of them. One got close enough to bite him and the old man didn't even flinch," Mido shook his head. "The Wolfo snorted, then the two turned around and ran off."

"Why did they do that?" Saria asked. "Were they not hungry?"

"Wolfos aren't like wolves," Mido said. "Wolves hunt and live in packs, and only kill to survive. Wolfos travel in pairs or alone, and kill for pleasure or fun. They don't even eat the things they kill. Sometimes they don't even kill the animals they maim."

Saria shuddered. "That's horrible."

Mido nodded absent mindedly. "It is. They are evil creatures. It wasn't until after I spoke to the old Big Person that I understood why."

"I don't like this story," Saria said quietly. She pulled her knees up to her body and hugged them tight.

"The Wolfos could tell that he was already in more pain than they could ever subject him to," Mido finished. The boy stood up and shrugged his shoulders, possibly dealing with muscle ache.

"Don't stay out too late, Saria," he said before turning away.

"Mido," Saria called after him. Mido turned and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Why tell me that story? About the man who lost his wife? Why bring it up?"

Mido turned away. "The man was eighty-seven."

* * *

 **Author's Note: It's looking like one more chapter before the big battle. We got three new Sheikah in the story =D If you feel so inclined I recommend googling each of their names. Each one is taken from some epic historical warrior. Exclude "Prava" for Arminius though. Hope you guys are enjoying!**

 **Edit: Let me explain the bit about Mid a little more since I'm getting confused messages about it. Imagine you are an immortal child who lives in a carefree world deep in the forest with your friends. This place is essentially paradise, meaning there's no need to work, stress, study, or anything other than play with your immortal children friend. How well do you think you'd be able to track the years through which you live? Nobody really has birthdays so that's out, and there aren't any holidays that measure the passing of time. SO your understanding of time would be limited to the sequence of significant events (like seeing smoke all the way from the forest). Even then you wouldn't have a numerical date to appoint to each event. YOu would only know that event A happened, then B, then C, and now we are in the present.**

 **I always supposed that the Kokiri would be confused and intrigued by how humans and Hylians measure time and how the passing of time affects them. I may have conveyed this point poorly in my story. I'll have to go back and fix it, I suppose.**

 **Hope some of that made sense.**

 **Thanks!**


	23. Chapter 23: Late Night Stroll

Drums, he realized. That's what his pulse sounded like in his own ears. Like Goron war drums.

Link sat up and rubbed his face with his calloused hands.

"It's okay to be nervous," Navi said trying to offer her young friend some comfort.

Link exhaled, puffing his cheeks out while he did. "Let's go for a walk," he said. "It's not like I can sleep anyway." Link threw his blanket off and slipped into his new leather boots. The leather fought against his rough calloused feet, refusing to be broken in. Link stomped down with his left foot, then his right.

"Do they fit properly?" Navi asked hovering near the boy's toes.

Link stood up and grabbed his hat off the table. "Yea they're the right size, just stiff. All the more reason to go for a walk." Link grabbed Din's Wrath, some Deku Nuts, and an apple.

To Link's surprise the whole village had joined him in his insomnia. Ryen and Latia were sitting by the pond whispering and laughing with each other. Pete and Ania were talking up on Ania's lookout. Everyone else seemed to be gathered next to Ellie's. Curious, Link walked over, careful to stay on the outskirts of the crowd so as not to disrupt whatever was going on.

Link identified the crowd's organizer by his uncanny laugh long before he could see him. Shylock and Ellie were wearing ridiculous outfits covered in streamers and were bobbing about ridiculously. The audience didn't share Link's opinion, and thought the Happy Mask Salesman's jig was the most clever and exciting performance in the world. Ellie had a goofy smile on her face and was laughing almost as loudly as Shylock.

"I don't get it," Link said quietly to Navi. "What is he doing here? He knows what's going on in the realm. Why is he acting like this?"

"Maybe he doesn't want the children to know what's happening," Navi answered. "Kokiri Village would be a far less joyful place if everyone was as serious as you and Mido."

There was wisdom in what Navi said, Link knew that, but the boy had yet to rid himself of his skepticism concerning the Hylian disguised as a Kokiri.

"Hey!" Link said when Navi's words caught up to him. "Don't compare me to Mido."

Navi bopped Link on the head. "Oh be nice to him. He's not the same bully he was a year ago."

"Only 'cause I'm bigger than him now," Link grumbled quietly to himself.

Navi bopped him on the head twice more. A nearby Kokiri gave Link a quizzical look. Link straightened his hat and pointed at Navi.

"Fairies, am I right?"

The Kokiri turned away quickly then shuffled over in an attempt to subtly distance himself from Link.

With a sigh Link turned from the crowd and the suspicious Shylock and moved elsewhere on his walk. Deciding there was no place for him in the village tonight he decided, despite his better judgement, to wander over towards the Hylian settlement.

Music, chanting, and cheering rumbled through the forest accompanied by the bright lights and dancing shadows created by a bonfire. Warily Link stepped into the clearing, concerned that Nagina's challenge was still fresh in everyone's memory.

Nothing was fresh in these men's memories. Someone had secured several barrels of ale and wine and the soldiers were making short work of it. Men sat around on stumps and logs, wine spilling down their faces as they attempted to chortle along with the music being played. Link scanned the group to find the musician, wondering how such lively music could be coming from one of these drunken adults. He was more than a little surprised to see that it was a Gerudo playing her lute.

Link turned his head quickly, making sure none of the hot-blooded men were planning on jumping the lone woman. It was while he was looking for threats that he realized she wasn't the only Gerudo there. In the circle around the bonfire alone, five or six Gerudo warriors were seated in the laps of elated looking Hylians. One such Gerudo caught Link's attention. She was a little bit shorter than Nagina but might have looked just as fierce and dangerous, were she not kissing the thick neck of one of the Hylian lieutenants.

The man seemed to be whispering something in her ear. Link hadn't the slightest clue what he could be saying but the Gerudo seemed to shiver with excitement and continue kissing the man's neck with even more fervor.

"I don't get it," Link said with a shake of his head. Navi remained uncharacteristically quiet. "Well come on, Navi. Let's see what the rest of the Hylians are doing."

It was easy for Link to meander about undetected. The Hylians were lost in their drink and their girls, not paying the slightest bit of attention to the boy in green and his fairy. The only ones who cast a second glance towards Link were the squires. They, however, were too busy refilling wine-skins and ogling the Gerudo women to stop Link.

Link appreciated the visible invisibility. It was the one upside to Castletown, he recalled. Nobody singled him out as the "boy without a fairy" and nobody had cared what his business was or where he was going. None except Malon of course.

As he walked through the camp he tried to imagine what these men looked like while they were still serving Zelda's father, the King. Surely they would have never become this unruly and unkempt under the King's reign. Maybe Navi was right, maybe it was the year in hiding that made all these men shameless shaggy-haired drunks.

Link froze in his steps when he saw THE shaggy-haired drunk from his first day in the Hylian camp. The man was sitting around a small fire with a similar looking entourage playing a small wooden flute. Despite Link's opinion of the man, or the fact that his hands looked far too big for the small instrument, the man played it expertly. Decent music was not enough for Link to risk being seen by him though. The boy turned his face away instantly and tried to make for a nearby tent.

Somehow, as though the Goddesses themselves had forsaken the young Hylian, the shaggy-haired man saw him.

"Oy! It's the little man!" he called. "Come on over and have a sit with us, Little Swordsman."

Link stopped and looked over his shoulder cautiously. The man's face actually appeared friendly, and there was no malice or mischief in his voice.

"Don't do it, Link!" Navi commanded into his ear.

"Well now I have to," he replied teasingly.

While he turned to join the men they all gave a triumphant cheer and made room for him on their log. The spot was right between the shaggy-haired man and a plump boyish looking man. Link had to adjust Din's Wrath so the hilt didn't poke any of the taller men's eyes.

"Hmmm," the shaggy-haired man said while he watched Link adjust his weapon. "Don't you know it's bad luck to carry a sword the night before a battle?"

"No," Link said facing the shaggy-haired man who smelled like booze. The boy's feet only barely reached the ground so he tried to straighten his back in an attempt to make himself taller and meet the man's eyes.

"It's true," one of the groupies said before taking a swig.

Link looked around the group and, sure enough, nobody else was wearing their sword. Everyone had a dagger on their belt, and there were two bows resting on the log beside a quiver with red feathered arrows, but the only sword present was Din's Wrath.

"I'd never heard that," Link said with a shrug. "Is that a Hylian thing?"

"A Hylian thing?" the shaggy-haired soldier asked with a snort. "Lady Luck isn't racist. Her rules apply to everyone."

"To Lady Luck!" one of the men cheered.

"To Lady Luck!" everyone but Link replied.

Holding his flute in one hand, the shaggy-haired soldier lifted his mug in the other and drowned himself in the dark liquid. He resurfaced with a loud belch.

"How rude of us!" he said, hitting himself in the chest with his mug. "We didn't offer the Little Swordsman a drink!"

Link raised his hand before anyone could go to any sort of effort for his sake.

"I don't drink," he stated. "But thank you."

The mood of the group instantly changed. Everyone stared at Link as though he had just relieved himself on their boots. It was the plump boyish looking man who spoke.

"Ye can't trust a man who doesn't drink and fuck the night before a battle," he said in all seriousness.

"I don't do either of those things," Link replied.

The shaggy-haired soldier let out a sigh, set his mug down, and put his palm on his forehead.

"A sober virgin child," he said dejectedly. "is leading us into battle against the most dangerous man on the planet."

Link furrowed his brow and opened his mouth to object but he could already feel his face turning bright red. He pushed off the log onto his feet and walked passed the small fire pit.

"Better than an dirty drunkard," Link said as sternly as he could. He had his arms folded over his chest and was doing his best to look intimidating and unperturbed. The men laughed at his posture.

"C'mon, Little Commander," the soldier on the far right said. "there's no need ta be like that. Sambol was just teasin' ya."

"I'm not your 'Little Commander'!" Link snapped. Navi started uttering some sort of warning in Link's ear but he waved her away. "I wouldn't claim you lot if you were the last soldiers on Earth."

The shaggy-haired soldier, presumably named Sambol, rose to his feet. Link didn't stop.

"All of you are lazy, disgusting, drunken, cowards!" Link practically yelled. He neither flinched nor backed down as Sambol stepped over the fire-pit in one stride to stand directly in front of the boy. Link grit his teeth but refused to give the larger Hylian the satisfaction of reaching for Din's Wrath.

Sambol stared through his mane of messy brown hair, boring into Link's blue eyes. Link was only half looking at the man's eyes, his focus was on his peripherals, anticipating some sort of angry strike from the man. Sambol's gaze slowly changed from anger to sorrow.

"You're just a boy," he said quietly. "I have no doubt you've had your share of scraps and fights. Maybe you've even killed a man with that purple sword of yours."

Link swallowed but said nothing. Sambol continued and allowed his broad shoulders to slump while he spoke.

"But don't pretend you've ever experienced the hell that is war. Don't assume you know what you're about to face," he turned and waved his hand with the flute in it in front of his group. "And don't judge those who HAVE seen it and don't behave how you'd like them to."

He lowered himself to a knee so that he was looking at Link on an equal level.

"Some of us are going to die tomorrow," he said it plainly, as though it was a fact he had resigned himself to. "Maybe all of us." He held Link's gaze for a moment then sprung to his feet.

"Which means there's no time ta waste if we intend to get properly wasted!" he shouted. The group around him, and any and all within earshot lifted their wine-skins and horns in cheer.

Link looked at the grass and chewed his bottom lip. Sambol was right, he shouldn't judge these men when he's asking so much of them.

He lifted his head up and straightened his posture. "You're right," he said to Sambol and the group. "I'm sorry for what I've said."

The plump boyish looking soldier waved his hand while shaking his head. "Don't even bother yerself with apologies. None of us will even remember this talk come mornin'."

Link was about to say something else but Sambol cut him off by bringing the tiny wooden flute up to his lips and playing a lively piece. Despite the upbeat tempo of the music, Sambol's men seemed to fall into a sort of trance, and began swaying side to side slowly.

"Maybe we should move on," Navi recommended. Link nodded to her absent mindedly and turned to leave.

Sambol's words consumed his thoughts while he trekked through the rest of camp. He payed only the measliest amount of attention to the rest of the Hylians and Gerudo that carried on with their festivities. Before long his feet and his thoughts carried him outside the camp's perimeter and into the woods.

A twig snapping pulled Link from his thoughts.

"Who is it?" he asked. He was crouched low, one hand on the hilt of his blade. Saria meekly stepped out from the shadows.

"I didn't want to disturb you," she said, not meeting Link's eyes. "You seemed lost in thought."

Link sighed and relaxed his posture. "Nonsense, I haven't seen you all week." With his palm up he gestured towards the path ahead of them. "Would you care to join me?"

For a second, Link thought she might say no. Saria looked behind her, as though some important task were threatening to pull her away.

"I would love to," she finally said.

The two walked side by side for some time, neither saying a word. Link was still trying to figure out what he'd done to deserve the silent treatment for the past nine days, and could think of no good way to bring the subject up. Saria, on the other hand seemed more willing than to continue the reticent stroll.

"We missed spending the evenings with you," Navi said when it became apparent that Link might allow the entire night to slip by without uttering a word.

Saria looked up and Navi and smiled. "I've missed you too, Navi. And you, Link," she said with a gentle wink. Link rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yea, I went to your house several times but Malon said you hadn't been by for a while," Link said while plotting Navi's demise in his head.

Saria turned her face away but kept walking alongside Link. "I've been busy," she said vaguely.

"Oh," Link replied contemplatively. "Busy with what?" he dared to asked. When Saria didn't answer he dared to keep pushing. "Busy with 'Sage' things?"

Saria shrugged. "In a way, yea."

Link shook his head. "I still don't understand what all that's about. Sheik and Impa keep saying it'll be explained to me when it's necessary, but at this rate the war will be over before I ever find out what's going on."

Saria didn't say anything, or look Link's way.

Link opened his mouth to say something else but he stopped. If Saria didn't want to talk, he shouldn't be forcing her. Instead he turned his attention to the trees and foliage that surrounded them. Strong Deku Oak closed in around the duo, offering comfort even in the dead of night. When he was younger, Link had been taught that the Great Deku Tree was the first Deku Oak, planted by Farore herself. The rest of the forest grew outwards from him, meaning at one point he'd been the center of the whole thing.

The story went on to say that with the arrival of the Hylians, the Great Deku Tree actually sacrificed a huge portion of his trees, his family, so that they would have a home. That land he'd sacrificed was now Hyrule Field, Castletown, and the farmlands to the north.

Suddenly Saria's arms were wrapped around Link's stomach as she embraced him tightly. Link stood there stunned for a moment, then hugged his oldest friend back. It was remarkable how much shorter she was now. Or rather, how much taller he was. He could now easily rest his chin atop her head, and did so while they hugged.

"I don't regret it," she said, face buried in Link's chest.

"What's that?"

"I don't regret it," she repeated without pulling her face away. "It's important you know that. If I was given the chance to do it all over again, even knowing how it ends, I would still choose to be your friend."

"And I would choose to be yours!" Link said quickly. He entangled his hand in Saria's green hair and stroked her head affectionately. "I know this isn't how we imagined things. First me finding out I'm a Hylian and leaving, then dragging the forest into this war. But we'll pull through." Link separated himself from Saria so he could look her in her eyes.

Her orbs glistened, wet from tears she'd been trying to shed in secret.

"And we'll always be friends, won't we?" he asked, quoting Saria's words from that fateful day.

Saria sniffed, wiped her nose, then laughed despite herself. "Yes," she said. "We'll always be friends." She took a second to rub her eyes, wipe her nose, then she straightened her posture, still trying to mimic Zelda's perfect ladylike stance.

"Tomorrow," she said after clearing her throat. "I will stay behind in the forest to look after the Kokiri. Mido, too. The Know-it-all Brothers and a handful of Kokiri will escort your armies to the edge of the woods and prepare an escape route, if it ends up being necessary."

Link nodded his head while he spoke. This was all stuff he knew.

"I'm going to head to the Forest Temple, then to bed," Saria stated.

"Do you want me to walk with you?" Link asked.

Saria shook her head, and seemed to be having some trouble keeping her face and voice even. "No, I have 'Sage' chores to attend to. Will you be alright walking home on your own?" she asked sticking her tongue out playfully.

Link threw his head back and laughed mockingly. "I think I'll be fine."

"Goodnight, Link."

"Goodnight, Saria." She looked like she was going to hug him one more time, but chose not to. Without another word she turned and left. Link remained planted until she disappeared from sight.

* * *

"You should have told him," Sprite said when she and Saria were out of earshot from Link.

Saria looked up at her fairy and longest companion. "He has so much to worry about already. More than even he knows. It would be selfish to add my problems to his own."

Sorrow. Sorrow and fear suddenly tightened Saria's chest. She dropped to her knees and struggled to catch her breath. Sprite circled around her head dinging with concern.

"It's okay," Sprite kept repeating. "It's okay, I'm here. I'll never leave you, Saria. It's okay."

"I know," Saria said, unable to stop the tears from flowing. "You've always been there for me, Sprite. I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll miss you."

"Shhhh, no you won't, Saria. Because I'll never leave you."

* * *

"It was good to finally talk to her again," Link said to Navi as they continued through the dark forest. His mood had significantly improved. It was a relief to know that Saria wasn't angry with him, just worried for him, like everyone else.

"When this is all over, you should do something special for Saria," Navi recommended. "Especially after all the worry you've caused her."

Link nodded in agreement. "What do you think I should do?"

"Link!"

Link had Din's Wrath in his hands in an instant.

"I hear it too. Go!" he whispered urgently to Navi.

Without hesitation Navi dimmed her light and zoomed ahead to where the noise was coming from. Link had been in enough fights now to know that there was one taking place. Goddesses forbid it was some Hylians ganging up on a Gerudo. Or vice-versa.

Link maneuvered through the dark forest as quickly as he could, already planning how he should intervene. He saw Navi floating behind a bush, and slid next to her quietly.

"Look," she whispered.

Link peeked around the bush, ready for anything. It took his eyes a second to adjust to the dark, but when they did, there was no question about who was fighting. Sheik was fighting frantically, trying to press the offensive but failing.

Link started to push himself from behind the bush but Navi stopped him.

"Wait. Look over there," she instructed.

Link pulled his eyes away from Sheik and her shadowy opponent and saw two more figures standing like statues in the small clearing. It was Impa and Melankomas. Link looked from them, back to Sheik and her opponent. It took him another two seconds but he recognized her opponent as Arminius Prava.

"They're sparring," he said with realization. Sure that there was no real danger, Link silently sheathed Din's Wrath and found a more comfortable position from which to watch the match.

Sheik was moving quickly, much quicker than anytime she'd faced Link. Her hands were up in front of her, she was bouncing on the ball's of her feet, and her head was constantly moving side to side. When she threw a punch it was lightning quick, like a snake striking it's prey. Despite her speed, Arminius had little trouble avoiding her attacks completely.

The Sheikah's stance was similar to Sheik's. He was bouncing on the ball's of his feet and moving his head, but the difference was in his arms. Sheik had her arms extended away from her body, palms outward, while Arminius had his arms tight against his body, and fists right under his cheeks. With each of Sheik's attacks he would raise one of his shoulder while simultaneously rotating his upper body away from the blow. He was even quick enough to duck completely underneath one of the girl's attacks and would appear on the other side of her exposed body. He had yet to throw a punch or kick of his own.

With a grunt of exertion, Sheik threw a powerful roundhouse kick. Arminius not only ducked beneath the leg, but dropped while spinning into a crouch, and swept Sheik's supporting leg out from under her with the back of his spinning ankle. Sheik hit the ground with an "oof".

"Ye fight well, Zelda," Arminius said offering his hand to bring his downed opponent to her feet. "I'd say ye could truly pass for a young member o' me family."

Sheik took the offered hand and brushed the dirt off her butt when she stood.

"You honor me with your words," she said with short bow. "And with your training."

Arminius reached his arms out. "Cut that out, Princess. Sheikah only bow to their parents and the ruling house. Family hugs."

Sheik giggled and embraced the powerful man. Arminius patted the thin girl on the shoulder then turned to his taller counterparts.

"Not bad, is she?"

"Impa has taught her well," Melankomas said with a nod. Link could see a sly smile on the man's face. "Now why don't you try your hand against your cousin?" he asked.

Arminius's hands instantly came up in a surrendering fashion. "Nay, I've 'ad me head bashed in a few too many times by the Malukhas. I dinnae want another bashing tonight."

Impa turned to the taller Sheikah standing beside her. "Are you always so quick to volunteer others, Melankomas? When was the last time you and I sparred?"

Melankomas rolled his shoulders. "Not since the year you challenged Vurugu."

"I've never seen Impa spar with another Sheikah," Sheik said. "I would love to bear witness."

"Ye heard the princess!" Arminius said almost giddy. "She wants to see Malukha thrash ye."

Arminius and Sheik shared a laugh. Melankomas still had a smile on his face but from Link's perspective it looked forced.

"Alright," Melankomas said in defeat. "If it pleases Her Majesty. But I am no match for Malukha in hand-to-hand."

"Yer no match for Malukha anyway,"

"Draw your sword then," Impa offered. "Your bastard sword against my wakizashi."

Melankomas pondered the offer for a moment, no doubt trying to determine which offered the best chance of victory.

"Swords it is then," he said. The two nodded to each other then walked into the center of the clearing.

Sheik and Arminius moved to the side, allowing the two plenty of room. Arminius whispered something into Sheik's ears but Link couldn't quite catch it.

Melankomas and Impa stood a dozen feet away from each other. The taller, heavier Sheikah was standing side-face with his sword in both hands. Impa was crouched low, feet far apart, with her small blade in one hand and her empty hand directly behind it.

"This is going to be good," Link said to Navi. He could feel himself twitching with excitement.

The two warriors stood there facing each other. No blinking, no moving. Link wondered if they were even breathing. They stood like that for minutes until Melankomas finally moved.

It was fast. Too fast for Link to follow. Melankomas's foot had pivoted and his sword came slashing in from the side with blinding speed. Link didn't see the swing, he only heard the "clang" as Impa's blade deflected the weapon. And it was all over.

Link blinked, thinking his eyes had just played a trick on him. Impa had Melankomas's sword arm tucked under her armpit, his sword uselessly suspended behind her back, and had her small sword's edge pressed tight against the larger Sheikah's neck. She also had her right leg behind his, and Link could tell she was threatening to steal the man's balance in case the razor at his neck wasn't enough of a threat.

Arminius let out a hoot of laughter. "Ye lasted even longer than I suspected," he cried.

Melankomas swallowed, then let go of his useless sword allowing it to fall to the earth. Impa accepted his defeat and stepped back.

"You have gotten faster," she offered to her defeated opponent.

Melankomas chuckled resignedly and bowed. "It is kind of you to spare my pride some thought, but it is you who has gotten faster, Malukha."

"Sheik," Impa said turning to the young girl. "Will you excuse my brothers and I. It is not often I get to observe Sheikah custom and pray to Achashverosh before a battle."

"Of course, Impa," then turning to the other Sheikah. "Thank you for the lessons tonight."

Despite what Arminius had said earlier, he and the two other Sheikah bowed to the princess in disguise.

"Will you be safe heading back to Kokiri Village on your own?" Melankomas asked.

Sheik nodded. "I will, thank you."

Without any further questions or comments the three Sheikah disappeared into the woods without upsetting even a single dried leaf.

"You can come out now, Link!" Sheik called.

Startled upon hearing his name called, Link rose to his feet.

"How did you know I was there?" he asked.

Sheik smiled and walked over to him. "I didn't," she answered. "Arminius spotted you while we were sparring and told me you were hiding in the bush." She tilted her head to the side. "Why didn't you announce yourself?"

Link shrugged. "I don't know."

"I get it," Sheik said glancing towards where the three had disappeared. "They can be pretty intimidating."

"Nah," Link retorted. "Impa is still the scariest of the group."

Sheik giggled in agreement.

"What's that?" Link asked noticing something silver on Sheik's hip.

"Oh, it a whip of sorts," Sheik answered. She detached the coiled hip from her waistband and held it up for Link to inspect. The entire thing looked to be made of some sort of metal, with all but the round handle at the end having multiple razor edges.

"It was a gift from Cassius."

Link frowned. "Why did he get you a gift?"

Sheik pulled the whip away and gave Link a strange look. "What's wrong with someone giving a princess a gift?" she asked.

Again Link shrugged. "Nothing. He just didn't seem like the type that would give gifts."

Sheik stared at Link for a second. "Hmmm," was all she said.

"Are you headed back to the village?" Link asked, anxious to change the subject.

"I am," Sheik answered. "But I don't need an escort. I was going to check on Saria then head to bed."

"I just ran into her," Link said.

Sheik's face was suddenly filled with concern.

"You did?" she asked quickly.

Link raised a curious eyebrow. "Yea, I did."

"What did she say?" Sheik asked.

"She didn't say anything, we just walked together for a bit. Why?"

Sheik searched Link's eyes to the point Link was beginning to feel awkward.

"No reason," Sheik finally said. "I was just worried about her is all."

"She's nervous about tomorrow," Link said. "Everyone is."

Sheik nodded while looking out into the forest past Link. "I know. We'll be fine though. Your plan will work." She said it determinedly and Link wondered if she meant it, or if she was trying to convince herself.

"Anyway, don't stay out too much longer, Link."

Link put his hands on his hips defiantly. "You're not the Queen yet. You can't tell me what to do."

Sheik laughed then squeezed Link's shoulder. "Goodnight, Link."

"Goodnight, Princess."

"I guess nobody could sleep tonight," Link said to Navi when they had resumed their walk. They were now taking a round about path back to Kokiri Village.

"Impa's fight ended way sooner than I thought it would," Link remarked as he replayed the scene in his head.

"Impa's never struck me as someone who likes to waste time," Navi replied.

"True. Very true."

Link tried not to think about the Sheikah they'd be facing tomorrow in the field. If everything went according to plan he wouldn't have to actually face them in combat but their presence worried him none the less. Apparently it worried Impa too. He would never be able to express how thankful he was that she'd be right there next to him in the vanguard. Her and the other Sheikah.

"Why do you think Cassius got Sheik a present?" Link asked Navi. "I thought Sheikah didn't like Hylians."

"They don't," Navi answered. "But boys do like girls."

"Hmmm," was all Link had to say to that. He could swear he heard Navi giggling to herself. A strange noise caught Link's attention while he was trying to determine if his fairy was having a laugh at him.

"Navi, is that you?" he asked straining to hear.

"No," she answered. "It sounds like crying."

Saria! Link thought. He took off in the direction of the noise. The crying grew louder as he approached, until it was a loud wailing noise. The creature making the noise didn't sound Kokiri, or Hylian, but Link didn't let up and pushed himself even faster. He recognized where the sound was coming from. It was the imp's clearing.

Link came through the brush and found the pitiful creature who was balling. A forest imp, the same one he and Malon had danced with so long ago, was kneeling in the grass holding his brother. The cry was high-pitched and scratchy, almost like that of a sick baby. Link crept closer to examine the other imp, the one who was lying perfectly still in his brother's arms.

With horror, Link realized that an arrow shaft was protruding from the Imp's chest. He rushed forward to help but the imp's brother spotted him first.

"Get back!" it hissed in it's hair raising voice. "Go away!"

"What happened?" Link asked showing his empty hands.

"Go away!" the creature commanded.

"I can help," Link offered. He reached into his tunic and revealed a bottle of red potion. He knew he shouldn't be wasting the miracle drug just before a battle but he also didn't consider helping people to be a waste.

The imp shook his head causing cloudy tears to cascade about. "Nooo," it wailed. "It doesn't work! Now go away!"

"Who did this?" Link asked desperately.

"You did!" the imp snapped. "You brought the Big People into the forest!"

"A Hylian did this?" Link asked incredulously. Why would anyone attack an innocent imp?

"GO AWAY!" The imp brought his small wooden flute up to his mouth and blew on it, puffing his cheeks out aggressively while he did. A projectile came flying out the other end towards Link.

Link dodged the missile easily but backed away, not wanting to anger the imp any further.

"Okay, okay, I'm going. I'm sorry. I -" his words escaped him when he looked closer at the imp's flute. He'd seen a similar flute earlier this evening. He looked at the body of the dead imp and searched for that one's flute. It was missing. The only thing on it's broken body were the arrow shafts that had claimed its life. Arrows with red feathers.

"Sambol." Link said to himself. He could feel anger burning in his chest.

"I'll find the one who did this to your brother," Link promised the imp. The imp didn't hear him. He had resumed his mourning and was rocking his brother's body back and forth. The sight was too much for Link. He turned away, preferring to let anger burn inside him, than sorrow.

Navi was spouting some nonsense about calming down and being sure before he did something stupid but Link didn't hear any of it. Link didn't care about any of it. He could see it in his head. Sambol and his friends following the music they heard in the forest. They'd spotted the imps then thought they'd have some sport and kill one. Steal its flute.

Link made it back to the Hylian camp in no time. He had no idea how long he'd been out walking, but it must have been some time. The festivities were drawing to a close. Soldiers, Gerudo and Hylian, were sprawled about the grass, lost to their drinks and their lust. Link stormed past them not giving a damn.

"I only hope he's awake," Link growled to himself. He spotted the fire Sambol's men had been sitting around but the group was nowhere to be seen. Link could only assume that the nearest tent belonged to the shaggy-haired soldier or at the very least, one of his men.

Link reached down and pulled a dagger off one of the unconscious soldiers at his feet, then stepped over him and headed for the tent. Din's Wrath would be too big to use inside.

Navi was still going on about something but Link had now completely tuned her out. He only hoped her yammering didn't alert any of Sambol's friend. Quiet as a thief, Link slipped into the tent. He stopped just inside the entrance and allowed his eyes a moment to adjust to the dark.

He could feel his heart beat accelerate, as though his body was excited about the coming task. Justice, Link thought. My body knows this is justice.

There were two lumps inside the tent, people sleeping under their covers. Link spotted the the shaggy hair that belonged to Sambol on the far side of the tent. Quietly Link crept towards the back of the tent. In his excited state, his foot got tangled in the blanket of the nearest sleeping form. He swore under his breath and tried to free himself but ended up losing his footing and falling on top of the sleeping mass.

"Nagina!?" Link asked in shock.

The Gerudo woman snorted in her sleep and turned, only slightly disturbed in her slumber. Link shook his head, willing his mind to clear so that he wouldn't see the leader of the Gerudo people sleeping here in the tent with this shabby murderer. But alas, even after shaking his head and rubbing his eyes, there was no mistaking the woman lying there.

Nagina had a relaxed look on her face, maybe even a slight smile on her painted lips, as she lay there oblivious to the intruder. Link's eyes trailed from her sleeping face and closed eyelids, down her bare neck, to her exposed chest, only barely covered by the blanket.

Forgetting the anger burning in his chest, Link blushed and crawled away from the woman, averting his gaze. At the entrance to the tent Link cast one more look at Sambol's sleeping figure, then, despite himself, at Nagina, then crawled out of the tent.

In disgust he threw the stolen dagger into the ground.

"Why was she in there?" he asked while he stormed back to Kokiri Village. "Huh?" he demanded when Navi didn't answer. Navi stayed silent for a moment more.

"I have nothing to say to you," she said angrily.

"I didn't even do anything!"

"You would have!" Navi yelled as loud and angrily as her little fairy lungs would allow. "If Nagina hadn't been there you would have ignored everything I said and done something stupid."

"He murdered that imp!" Link yelled back.

"You don't know that!" Navi countered. "You have no proof. And you can't take it upon yourself to punish someone you think is guilty just because you don't like them!"

"I don't think he's guilty because I don't like him." Link said, his impatience and irritation evident in his tone. "I think he's guilty because he had the flute, and a bow with red feathered arrows. How can you be defending him?"

"I'm not defending him, I'm defending YOU!"

"What?"

Navi let out an exasperated sigh. In a much calmer voice she asked, "What do you think would happen if you did punish him? Hmm? Say we knew for a fact that he murdered the imp so you went in there and killed him or even just gave him a thrashing."

Link didn't say anything.

"In the morning his men would find him and word would spread that Sambol was killed or attacked or threatened by the very boy that was asking them to risk their lives against Ganondorf."

Link continued to remain silent.

"Let alone what Impa would do when she found out. Or what Sheik or Saria would think. How many do you think would fight for you after you'd dubbed yourself executioner and killed one of them? How many do you think would try to put a knife in your back once the battle started?"

"Goddesses, I get it, Navi!" Link said. He let out a frustrated sigh. "You're right, you're right. That was stupid of me. I'm sorry."

"Humph!"

Link brought his hands up and rubbed his eyes, trying to alleviate some of the stress. "Navi, I'm sorry. It's been a long night and my nerves are frayed. I need you to forgive me. I'm going to need you tomorrow."

Navi flew tight concentric circles around Link's head before responding. "You need me every day," she stated.

Link snorted. "True," he said. "But especially tomorrow."

"Fine," Navi said. "I forgive you. Let's go to bed."

Somehow Link's mind buzzed even more than when he'd left for his walk. His body was exhausted, he knew for a fact as he climbed up his ladder. But his mind couldn't stop going over the last couple hours.

"Goodnight, Navi."

"Goodnight, Link."

Link doubted it would be a good night, and he doubted he would be able to fall asleep. The Goddesses were merciful that night though, and Link dozed off in seconds.

* * *

 **Author's Note: By far the longest chapter I've written. I would have broken it up into two chapters but I really wanted you to feel how long and dragged out Link's night was. Next chapter is the battle! I've already enlisted the help of Itsyerfella to help me write what is going to be a difficult chapter. I expect it will take me several weeks to upload the next chapter and the ones that follow, given the chaos of a good, old fashioned, clash of armies. If anyone would like to send some advice about writing scenes like that my way I would appreciate it. Or if you can point me in the direction of some good examples. Obrigado.**

 **I hope Impa's fight wasn't disappointing for too many of you. Historically Samurai fights were over in a matter of seconds, despite what Hollywood depicts. I imagine Impa and the Sheikah are as close to samurais as one can get in this fandom. Anyway, lots happened in his chapter with Link. Most of it necessary.**

 **So I went back and reread some older chapters and was a little disappointed by what I saw in my own writing. I like to think I've improved as this story has progressed so for those of you who are interested, I will be going back and seriously reworking the first five or so chapters. Nothing plot-wise should change but I'm certain I can improve what is there.**

 **Hope you've all enjoyed the ride thus far. Thanks!**


End file.
